Daddy Eric
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: "What the hell are you doing with a baby stiff?" Eric is stunned to see his sixteen year old student with a baby, even more so when he finds out his life is going to be very different. Two years later Tris is back and a welcome addition to his life, making him wonder how he managed without her. AU R&R COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age. So Tris is 16, Four and Eric are 24.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 1**_

Tris paused as she caught her breath beside Christina and her other friend Will as Eric, their ruthless leader and coach called them off.

"Take five while I talk to Max. Four make sure they behave" Eric said turning to the other instructor and left the room, Four doing rounds as everyone stretched and relaxed.

"What crawled up Eric's ass and died?" Christina muttered making Tris and Will snicker.

"Whatever it was it will end up your's if he hears" Tris said stretching her back out as she leaned back, also hoping to get rid of her cramp in her side.

"Either that or Four will make you run laps again" Will added as they glanced at their silent instructor as he made his way closer to them, Tris bending down to touch her toes and watched as Four's feet got closer to the three of them and inspected them.

"You need to stretch more Christina, Will your holding your stretches to long and Tris what are you doing?" Four said to each of them in turn Four's remark drawing attention to her as she did a back arch before going into a handstand.

"I used to be a gymnast." Tris said as she lowered herself to her feet and looked at Four.

"A Stiff a Gymnast?" Four said judging her making her scowl at him.

"My parents may be Missionary's but that doesn't mean that I didn't get a choice in what I did." Tris said trying really hard not to snap at him. She was far more flexible that people thought she was and she didn't often broadcast it since people looked at her strange after. She was out of shape she knew that but she was also a wanting to go back to her proper weight class when it came to either gymnastics' or in general. She loved running but wasn't able to do it often, and weight training was non-existent. Four stared at her like she was an alien before walking away shaking his head. Tris smirked at his retreating back and looked back over at her friends.

"What I can't be sporty?" Tris said with a grin.

"It's not just a Dauntless Trait. Just like being honest is Candor's, Amity's is their lack of aggression and Erudite's is their smarts." Tris said before looking at Christina.

"Dauntless is the cruelest of the five. They tear each other to pieces. Erudite is the coldest of the five. Knowledge is a costly thing. Candor is the most merciless of the five. Honesty can hurt the most. Abnegation is the most selfless of the five. Sometimes help can do the most harm. Amity is the kindest of the five. Forgiveness can do the most damage. Factionless is the most burdened. Being alone can harm more then oneself. Divergent is the most free. Sometimes being unique has its downfalls." Will joined Tris in saying the different Factions before they high fived each other with matching grins.

"I love the fact that you know that as well as I do." Will said grinning at Tris as Christina rolled her eyes at them. Tris glanced over at the door to see a very blonde women with high cheekbones and pale blue eyes walk into the gym pushing a stroller, Tris able to hear muffled crying from inside the stroller. When Four didn't look over Tris decided to see what she could do.

"Can I help you find anyone?" Tris asked as she jogged over to see the woman's lips purse like she had tasted something sour.

"Make the brat stop crying and tell my Fiancée Eric that Suzanne is here." She sneered Tris taking the initiative to pull the baby from the stroller, and held the baby to her chest, her fingers working the blanket off the crying infant and started rocking them.

"Of course" Tris said before she started walking towards Max's office hoping that Eric wasn't going to yell. As she walked towards Max's office Eric stepped out frowning, Max following him as they spotted Tris.

"What the hell are you doing with a baby stiff?" Eric asked, noticing the Tris was swaying and soothing the upset infant.

"I was told by a bitchy blonde woman named Suzanne to tell you that she's here. I'm sorry that's she's your fiancée but she also told me to make and I quote 'the brat stop crying'" Tris said pleased when the crying turned to soft whimpers.

"It's ok" Tris crooned stroking the child's head and Eric sighed.

"Max can you open my office for Tris. I'll bring the stuff back." Eric said as Tris looked up.

"I can do that and still hold her." Tris said watching Eric frown.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"The way the nose turns up, and when on missionary trips with my parents I noticed little girls always were calmed down slower than little boys." Tris said glancing up at Eric.

"Alright. You can take care of my daughter while I talk to Suzanne" Eric said as Tris turned and started walking, his hand touching Tris's back between her shoulder blades.

"She's adorable" Tris said as she walked in step with Eric making him pause.

"I haven't seen her yet. I didn't even know Suzanne had gone into labour." Eric said before Tris stopped dead and turned to him.

"Then why am I holding her? You should be. She should be bonding with you or her…mother" Tris said hesitating on calling the blonde woman she had seen the little girl's mother.

"Tris. I will hold her once I have gotten things settled with Suzanne. Just get her stuff and go to my office. If anything needs to be done, a diaper change or anything like that there should be things in the diaper bag. Unless Suzanne changed it." Eric said running his hand through his hair and tugged it before looking at Tris who was touching his arm.

"I'll manage. Just take a moment to relax. I know it's going to sound stupid coming from a Stiff, but think like an Amity, peaceful thoughts and no stress. My dad makes us do it once a week if he thinks we need it." Tris said before starting to walk towards the gym and gathered up the diaper bag and stroller before leaving again Suzanne falling into step with her.

"Good you got the brat to shut up. Now where is he? Can't you do anything right you stupid girl?" Suzanne snapped as Tris walked ignoring the fair blonde behind her.

"I'm right here Suzanne. And that stupid girl clearly knows more about a child than you do."

"That stupid girl can keep the child if she's so damn good at it then, because I'm ending our engagement Eric. I never wanted kids. I barely wanted you, other than to get in bed with you. And you're great. A real animal in bed Eric, but your job will always come first. I never would." Suzanne said making Eric growl low in his throat and Tris to pause outside his office maneuvering the stroller into the doorway. Getting the stroller into the office she heard Eric's temper boil over, and held the little girl to her chest.

"That works then. I don't want to get married to a whore. Why do you think I asked for a DNA test when you told me you were pregnant? I know that she's my daughter, not a trick you played on me to make me put an ugly ring on your finger." Eric yelled before he started for his office, Tris sitting in the chair across from the desk and kept rocking the small newborn who was starting to fuss, her free hand looking through the diaper bag for a bottle or something to use to feed her.

"What are you looking for?"

"A bottle or something for her" Tris said as Eric rummaged through the bag and pulled the formula and bottle out as Tris rocked back and forth.

"I can make it, if you take her" Tris said holding her out as Eric blinked before slowly taking his daughter from Tris's arms Tris making sure that he was supporting her head as he sat down and actually looked at her. She was adorable and he found he loved her pale blonde hair and hoped that it stayed. Regardless of being Suzanne's color but it was adorable.

"She's beautiful" Tris said appearing at Eric's shoulder as she looked at her. Eric glanced at the sixteen year old woman beside him.

"Support her head and turn her a little bit." Tris said and Eric did as she instructed before she leaned over and pressed the bottle to her lips, the little one latching on.

"Good girl" Tris said softly seeing Eric frown slightly.

"Newborns sometimes have a hard time latching on to eat." She explained her hair falling over his shoulder and her chest against his arm as he took the bottle and held it. The fact that a sixteen year old student knew more about children than he did at twenty-four should have alarmed him other than the fact that he knew she had grown up as a missionary.

"Can you go get Max for me? And come back with him" Eric said as Tris nodded before draping the nursing blanket over his shoulder.

"In case you have to burp her before I get back" After getting his nod she left his office and peeked into Max's to see it empty before heading to the gym. Entering the room she spotted Four trying to rally the rest of her classmates back into the lesson wanting to impress Max who was talking to Suzanne.

"Sorry to interrupt Max" Tris said softly coming to stand by him, Suzanne frowning as she looked her over.

"Listen you stupid girl, it's rude to interrupt a conversation"

"Yes Madame. But Eric request's that you come to his office if you can Max. Shall I tell him your coming in a couple minutes?" Tris said turning her attention to Max deciding it was wiser to ignore the blonde.

"Tris get back over here" Four yelled over at her Tris ignoring him too.

"Eric want's you back in his office?"

"Yes Sir" Tris responded as she looked at Max.

"I'll be there shortly. I'll handle Four" Max said as Tris turned before she started towards the offices Four grabbing her arm as she walked.

"Don't ignore me initiate" He said coldly.

"Four? Eric wants her in his office. His orders over rules any you would give" Max said as Four released Tris's arm. Rubbing it slowly she made her way to the office and stepped in a smile coming to her lips as she saw Eric, who was by no means a small man holding such a small bundle in his arms.

"Max said he will be here shortly. He was talking to Suzanne" Tris said as she noticed that the little girl was fussing.

"Could you?" Eric said knowing he couldn't do it himself. Tris draped the blanket over her shoulder and took her from Eric before starting to burp her, noting how Eric seemed to watch her every move.

"This is going to sound strange, especially since I'm younger. But tonight to start bonding, since babies bond with touch, hold her after a bath, her dressed in a diaper and you shirtless." Tris blushed a dark red as Eric raised his pierced eyebrow at her.

"The more you initiate skin on skin contact with her the more comfortable she's going to be with you. I'm doing my best to avoid it, since I doubt that you want her attached to me." Tris said as she lowered her and wiped her mouth before changing the blanket with one handed as Eric's stared wide eyed at her.

"I can multitask but that is just crazy."

"I've spent years helping take care of children in Kenya, China, Africa, anywhere really that my parents as Missionary's were stationed. China was the worst though. So many orphaned or abandoned children." Tris said before holding his daughter out to him. Eric glanced at her before slipping his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair before accepting his daughter, her eyes open still as she looked up at him. Tris moved around the office getting what he would need sooner rather than later at the top of the bag as Max stepped into the Office.

"Suzanne's gone for now at least. I'd call a lawyer Eric just to be safe. What are you going to do? Take parental leave?" Max asked Tris catching Eric's eye before motioning to herself and the locker room Eric motioning to his daughter who Tris was happy to take and change for him.

"I'll be back with her" Tris said before leaving the room, the diaper bag over her shoulder. Moving quickly though the abandoned hallway she settled the little baby on the bench before changing her diaper and sleeper and finally reading the bracelet on the child's wrist.

"It's ok Vivian. I'll take care of you while your Daddy is busy" Tris said as she stripped off her gym clothes and started getting dressed in her regular clothes. She had changed her shorts into Jeans, and had changed her shoes and was working on her shirt when the rest of her class filed in, Vivian fussing at the sound of so many new people. Cooing softly Tris leaned over and distract her as her classmates stopped and stared.

"So rumor has it that's Eric's Daughter" Christina said as she walked to her locker.

"It is. I'm watching her while Max and Eric talk" Tris said pulling her shirt on fully, her eyes never leaving Vivian.

"Why you? Why not anyone else?"

"I'm the only one that knows what to do if anything happens to her, and he wanted me to" Tris said confused as to why her best friend was acting this way. It could be because it was Eric's daughter but that seemed a little extreme.

"It's an ugly looking thing. Let's get rid of it for him" Peter muttered to Molly and Drew Tris's eyes flashing with fire as she walked over to Vivian and picked her up and held her to her chest.

"If you want to touch her you will have to go through me" Tris said firmly Vivian fussing in her arms but she wasn't going to risk anything.

"That can be arranged." Peter said stepping forward, Tris narrowing her eyes knowing she could barely take on Peter on a good day in a fight, and now she had to keep Vivian safe. Either way she was going to get hurt. Her best chance was to move back and get to the door and Eric's office. Molly and Drew blocked Tris's escape route and Tris knew she was screwed. Holding Vivian onto her chest covering her as much as she could Tris turned and curled into a ball, as Peter started striking her back and head, Molly aiming kicks at her ribs and Drew copying Molly on the other side, Tris keeping Vivian safe. She would take the pain before she let an innocent child get injured. Will glanced over at his girlfriend Christina and watched as she ignored Tris's plight and shook his head and left to inform Max and Eric what was happening, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene stepping forward to help Tris they weren't going to let their friend or in Lynn's case someone get hurt because of their desire to protect someone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age. So Tris is 16, Four and Eric are 24.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne,Vivian)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 2**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Eric yelled hearing his daughter cry out in fear at his yell, he flinched slightly as he started walking over to Tris who was kneeling on the floor in front of the lockers. Kneeling down beside her he touched her shoulder.

"You ok Tris?" He asked his voice softer than anyone had ever heard from him before, Max watching and growling along with Eric when Tris looked up, clearly bruised and beaten, her back straightening out from her protective position over Vivian.

"I couldn't let them hurt her" Tris said softly, watching Eric's eyes flash with sliver fire.

"Let's get you up" Eric said slipping his arm around her waist and helped her to her feet, making sure she didn't fall, Will appearing on Tris's other side. Walking to the door with Tris tucked under his one arm, his hand firmly on her hip to support her and his daughter. Max handed him the diaper bag and he slung it over his shoulder before looking at Max.

"If you're not willing to deal with this, I will." Eric said as Max took one look at Eric and shook his head.

"Go to your office with them and handle that side of things. I'll handle this." Max said as Eric nodded curtly and took Tris to his office deciding to ignore the Erudite on her other side talking to her about how Christina didn't help her and how she was going to be single for not wanting to do anything to help Tris. Eric tuned in when he heard Will sigh.

"You didn't think Tris. You just curled up holding her and that was that."

"I can't fight Peter on a good day. Let alone Drew and Molly on top of that. And they wanted to hurt her. I rather get hurt than her." Tris said firmly, Eric's hand on her hip tightening a little bit. She had been willing to protect his daughter from harm, even after he had been an asshole to her. The thought wasn't a new one but that didn't mean that it wasn't strange that someone was willing to do something for him. Once Tris was sitting in a chair across from his desk and his daughter back in her carrier, which he rocked slowly, watching as she fell asleep, Tris holding an icepack to her head.

"Her names beautiful. Vivian." Tris said looking at the carrier Eric looking at Tris before making a small huff.

"Better than Kimberly. I liked Vivian and Suzanne liked Kimberly." Eric said pausing in his rocking to view the bracelet and read it.

"Vivian Rose Coulter" Eric said pleased with how it sounded altogether. Tris glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"I'm going to be late for my classes" Tris said going to get up. Eric stood up and gently pushed her back down on to the chair.

"I excused you from your classes for the rest of the day before. I'm going to need help with Vivian at least until after school then my leave starts. And I rather keep an eye on you after you did what you did in the change room." Eric said as Tris opened her mouth to protest before falling silent.

"I'll drive you home and explain to your parents why you're all bruised on top of everything. Last thing I want is Marcus Eaton storming my house and driving me crazy." Eric said sitting down as Tris crossed one knee over the other and bit her lower lip.

"Is this your spare period or are you heading to teach?" Tris asked as Eric lay his head back.

"My spare but I have to get plans ready for what I want Four to be doing while I'm gone." Eric said lifting his head and got to work Tris tilting her head.

"It's going to be different with you gone. I mean, you're mean about it but it works. I notice improvement after you've been training us. Not so much Four" Tris said as Eric smirked.

"I refer to it as Tough Love but there is nothing helpful about the old stiff's method" Eric said as Tris stared at him stunned.

"He was…. He's Tobias Eaton?" Tris said shocked before shuddering.

"And they want me to marry him?!" Tris said looking at the floor as Eric raised an eyebrow at her not wanting to say how strange it was.

"Most people don't make the connection between him and his birth name" Eric said filling out some of the papers his pen tapping his fingers lightly as he glanced at Vivian's sleeping face. Tris shifted in the chair as she nodded her hand moving the ice pack to her ribs, Eric's attention being drawn to her as he frowned.

"Let me see just how bad it is" Eric said getting up as Tris hesitated before looking at his expectant face. Setting the icepack down Tris got to her feet carefully before starting to inch her shirt up, her teeth sinking into her lower lip to keep from making any noise. Frowning Eric stepped forward and placed his hands over hers.

"Let me do that" He said noticing Tris stiffening with him so close. Nodding Tris let go of her shirt letting Eric raise it further and see her black and blue ribs and spine.

"Put your shirt around your neck. I have something that should help you. If you trust me enough I can put it on your back." Eric said moving to his filing cabinet as Tris worked her arms out of her shirt and left it around her neck, goose bumps rising on her skin at how exposed she was. She had been taught to remain covered up in front of everyone, unless it was another woman and a doctor. Eric was neither but he was offering to help.

"I trust you" Tris said her eyes following him as he turned back to her a small jar in his palm, his fingers unscrewing it as he walked over to her.

"They look worse than they are. I've seen many bruises and these are just the skin, not from a problem from broken or ruptured organs and bones." Eric said as he took her hand and placed the jar into her palm before adding some to his fingers and stepping behind her and rubbing it over her spine, his hands which were warm, touching her back with the cream which was cold was a shock, but she never had been touched like this by anyone before. Working his way up her spine, pausing every now and then to get more ointment Eric worked methodically, making sure to cover every inch of her back that she was sure was bruised. Tris jumped when she felt his fingers touching the back of her bra.

"I'm going to have to undo it or call in Veronica to do it" Eric said as Tris's face flushed bright red with embarrassment. She would have to explain why it was going this way, and she overheard Veronica teasing other people. The fact that she was standing there almost topless with one of her main trainers was embarrassing. She would be accused of liking him. Eric was alternative looking, but still rather attractive. His personality was a little off-putting and Tris wasn't sure what was worse. His personality or his looks. He was scary smart too.

"Stiff?" Eric's voice while calm made her jump and pull herself smaller. Eric's hands on her shoulders made her shudder as he sighed.

"Relax and breathe" Eric instructed feeling Tris relax under his hands slightly as she took a slow breath. Watching her set the jar on the desk, her cheeks pink as she made sure her shirt was covering her breasts before reaching back with one hand and trying to undo her bra, Eric's eyebrow raising before he caught her hand with one of his before undoing her bra easily with his other hand. Hearing Tris squeak softly, he chuckled and put more of the ointment onto his fingers and worked it over the rest of her back, brushing her hair to the side to make sure he was able to get every inch. Running his fingers down her back, marvelling on how soft her skin was, his hands encasing her waist as he turned her, Tris flinching when he touched another bruise on her side. Saying nothing Eric started rubbing the ointment on her side's, noticing that Tris did her best not to shy away from his touch now that she was able to see him. Facing her he looked her over and ran his ointment cover fingers over her stomach, feeling her jerk back the slightest bit, goose bumps rising from her skin.

"You must have the smallest waist I've ever seen" Eric said stepping back from Tris and wiped his hands on his pants as Tris turned away and refastened her bra with some trouble before fixing her shirt.

"Thank you. For helping me that is" Tris said as she smoothed her shirt down again feeling nervous.

"You're welcome. I'm going to take these to be copied then give them to Four, you can stay here with Vivian if you want or you can copy them and give them to Four." Eric said giving Tris the option to stay and watch his daughter or move around.

"I'll stay so you can spend time with her" Tris said taking the file he had composed and went to the copier and started copying each page, her fingers placing the original into the file again and lay each paper in order when she was done. Making her way to Four's small office she knocked on the door to see the other open the door and look her over.

"How are you feeling? I heard they teamed up on you in the change room" Four said his eyes roaming over Tris's body making her feel even more uncomfortable that she had when Eric had been touching her, her bra undone.

"Better now. I was given something to help with the pain" Tris said before clearing her throat.

"Eric wanted me to give these to you" Tris said handing him the files as Four frowned.

"What are these?"

"I'm not sure. He just told me to bring it to you." Tris said deciding it was better to say nothing about Eric leaving yet. Tris looked at the ground, jumping when Four's fingers travelled over her jaw and smiled at her when she looked at him.

"I don't mean to be so mean to you Tris, I just don't want to be accused of picking favourites" Four said as Tris stepped back and looked at the floor.

"You can't act one way with me in private and another in public. When will the one mask stick for good then?" Tris said looking up at Four, taking pleasure in his shocked look before she made her way back to Eric's office and slipped in to see the older man with his head resting on hand as he stared at his sleeping daughter.

"It's easy to get caught up in watching them" Tris said as Eric looked up at her.

"I'm surprised at how easy it is. Will you be ok when I go back to my classes?" Eric asked as Tris gave him a very womanly smile.

"I'll be more than ok. I want to become a nanny when I'm out of school. I love taking care of children" Tris said as Eric leaned back in his chair.

"That explains the fact that you're in the Erudite Fast Track program." Tris flushed as she heard Eric mention her classes.

"Not many people are able to manage the course load and do Dauntless work on top of it." Eric said calmly as Tris sat and looked at him.

"I find it to easy actually. I'm able to process the material rather quickly and both do notes and as soon as the lesson is over I start the assignments and hand them in no matter when it's due. Normally when I hand them in it's days before it's due.

"Very Erudite of you. That's a trait that's common in Erudite raised children. I was in the fast track program myself while I was in Dauntless." Eric said making Tris look up.

"You're the one Jeanine, I mean Miss. Mathews talks about when she talks to me" Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"She's still bragging about it? I'm not too surprised." Eric said as the bell rang making him groan as he got to his feet.

"You can sit on my side of the desk, it's more comfortable than the other chairs in here. You can work on your assignment too" Eric said as he left the room and closed the door behind him as Tris moved to his leather desk chair, still warm from his body and pulled out her books and started going through her assignments. When the bell for the end of the day went Tris packed up her things and made sure Vivian's carrier was secured on the stroller before tucking the diaper bag over her shoulder with her bag and spotting Vivian starting to wake and fuss Tris started walking with her towards the gym, a stressed Eric coming towards her.

"I'll be walking with her around the gym." Tris said as he nodded and head to his office as Tris walked, Vivian waving her arms around the slightest bit in her stroller, her eyes starting to close as the motion soothed her back to sleep. Tris was on her forth lap around the gym when Eric came into the gym with his jacket over his arm and his bag over his shoulder, Four behind him arguing.

"Four Max is going to be watching over what you do. There's a reason that we are the best and if you make us fall under the standard we are held to I'm going to be more than a little pissed." Eric said turning on Four his silvery grey eyes on fire as he looked at Four Tris coming to a stop beside them.

"Let's get going Tris. I said I needed to talk to your parents and I need to make sure I have everything." Eric said rubbing his forehead Tris nodding.

"I can make a list of things if you like" Tris offered as Eric looked at her and nodded his shoulders falling.

"That would be helpful" Eric said as Tris started walking with Eric, the stroller moving smoothly over the floor as Tris walked in time with Eric out to the parking lot before he stopped beside a monster of a black truck Tris's jaw dropping.

"This is yours? This is the truck we all joke about that would run over someone and not feel it." Tris said stunned as she looked at the truck as Eric opened the doors to the king cab and stepped up, his bag and jacket going into the back before he looked at Tris a smirk on his lips when he turned back to her.

"Sad thing is my shocks are so good that would be the case." Eric said dropping down before rubbing the back of his head as Tris grabbed the tray that the carrier would fit into and looked at the truck and grabbed the door before trying to pull herself up, Eric's hands on waist making her squeak as he lifted her up. Tris looked over at Eric when she was sitting in the cab and looked at him, a wicked grin making Tris blush as she started working the seatbelt into the tray and relaxed as she worked the act repetitive making her forget his wicked grin. Dropping down Tris glanced at Eric before glancing at the stroller.

"Now you can put her into the truck. I'm not only to short but you need to get used to it." Tris said as Eric looked at her and sighed as he took Vivian off the stroller and put her into the truck, Tris managing to pull herself up onto the front seat to watch him.

"It gets easier" Tris said simply as Eric glanced at her before he set the diaper bag on the floor of the truck.

"My issue is going to lay with the stroller" Eric said as Tris jumped out and showed him the easiest way to collapse and reassemble the stroller. Watching Eric do it a couple times Tris smiled before looking at his truck.

"I think it would fit best in the bed of the truck so you can still have other things in the cab with you." Tris said as Eric dropped the tailgate and slipped it in and secured it with a couple bungee cords before glancing at Tris as he shut it.

"I'd get back in the passenger side. You're going to have to tell me how to get to your house." Eric said as he walked around to the driver's side and got into the truck Tris putting her seatbelt on as the truck rumbled to life under them and he started driving. Giving directions every now and then as she wrote out a list of things new parents needed.

"Beatrice where have you been?" Andrew said making his way over to his daughter as Eric got out of his truck and looked over at the other man. Andrew eyed him like he was a disease.

"You are to go to school and home. You have other responsibilities" Andrew said as Natalie and Caleb came over to the truck, Eric looking irritated.

"Mr. Prior, I would normally be more accepting but you remind me of Marcus so I'm going to ignore you. Mrs. Prior, my name is Eric Coulter. I'm one of the trainers in Dauntless, I'm also one of the leaders" Eric said to Natalie as Andrew flushed in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you. Beatrice normally doesn't get a ride home" Natalie said as Tris fiddled with her bag.

"I guess not, but today several things happened. My fiancée came unannounced and dropped our, no my daughter off at the school and your daughter was kind enough to help me for the afternoon with her. But while she was changing at the end of her class with myself and the other instructor, my daughter was with her when three of her classmates wanted to harm my daughter and she protected her resulting in several bruises on her back and ribs, and a small cut on her forehead. I simply wanted to make you aware" Eric said as Tris opened the back door of the truck and watched Vivian as he spoke to her parents.

"Thank you for letting us know. Do you need any help with your daughter?" Natalie asked as Eric glanced at Tris.

"I think your daughter has made sure I'm well prepared." Eric said walking over to Tris and placed his hand on her back, musing silently that his hand was able to span over back almost completely. When he had lifted her into the truck he had almost been able to encircle her waist entirely. Tiny and delicately built he was surprised she had managed as well as she did in class.

"I don't say it often, but Thank you." Eric said as Tris glanced up at him.

"Thank you for letting me look after her. And good luck" Tris said before stepping back and shutting the door. Eric nodded to Tris and walked back to the driver's side and jumped in before heading home Tris looking at her parents her mother wearing a knowing smile.

"Are all Dauntless men like that?" She teased as Tris flushed before shrugging.

"My other instructor Four I found out is Tobias Eaton. He's tamer than Eric but from what I've seen today I think I prefer Eric." Tris said as he father shook his head and walked back into the house, Caleb following him as her mother slipped Tris an envelope. Tearing it open Tris read it before passing it back to Natalie the two of them sharing a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 3**_

Two years was a long time to be away from home. Tris sighed as she stretched out her legs on the airplane and settled again. She had just had her eighteenth birthday while away at school in Paris, France, and her roommates had made it a night to remember. Crossing her legs she glanced out the window beside her and thought back to the last time she was home.

After Eric had driven her home the day his daughter had arrived into his life, Tris had gotten her acceptance letter to one of the best schools in the world when it came to childcare. The very next day she had gone to Jeanine Mathews and shown her and together they had double and triple checked Tris's graduation requirements before graduating her two years early. A week after that she was on the plane to Paris, alone for the first time and nervous. She had been glad to leave since Marcus Eaton was around more and she really wasn't keen on marrying Four, Tobias or whatever he was calling himself.

School had been challenging but she had loved every moment of it. She spoke French fluently, as well as Spanish, German, Italian and Russian, thanks to the other students and teachers. She had wanted to go back to Chicago with the best education she could get and she was. She was looking forward to seeing Will, Uriah and even Lynn face to face again. Christina for all her talk about being best friends never contacted her while she had been away, but Lynn had and they had developed a strange friendship. Uriah was still his loveable self and dating Marlene if she heard him correctly, and Lynn was coping with it. Will was single and enjoying it and often would spend times with Lynn, regardless of knowing Lynn had feelings for Marlene.

Slipping her headphones from her ears she listened to the stewardess before replacing them and got comfortable for the decent. She was ready to get off the plane and back home to see her parents and older brother. She had talked with her mom more than anyone else, since her father was always busy and Caleb was jealous about Tris graduating earlier than him. Sighing she started playing with her multicolored streaked hair. She had grown her hair out so it was almost waist length now and she had streaked it a steel pink, a sky blue and a spring green. Working her fingers slowly through the strands she started fishtail braiding her hair as the plane touched down. Grabbing her backpack from the overhead rack she walked out to the baggage claim and waited for her paintball splattered suitcase. When she finally found it she started for the main doors before she was tackled by a figure.

"Tris!" Looking at her attacker she smiled.

"Lynn!" Hugging the other she ran her fingers over the partly shaved side of her head where the design was fresh, wanting to see it and Lynn didn't seem to have a problem with it. At least she knew that Lynn wasn't going to hit her for touching her.

"It looks good." Tris said as Will helped them both to their feet Uriah bouncing in excitement.

"Trissy-poo" Uriah said hugging her making her laugh.

"I missed you to Uriah." Tris said as they pulled apart and hugged Will who had been waiting.

"What are you three doing here? You're supposed to be in class" She did her best to sound disapproving but the smile on her face ruined it.

"Max said we were able to come get you. Eric said we could even bring you to class with us so you could see his daughter." Will said as Tris's jaw dropped.

"He what? Mr. Asshole as Lynn calls him said that?"

"I told him you wouldn't believe me" Lynn said as they walked to Will's car and packed her things into the trunk and Tris crawled into the backseat with Lynn.

"He noticed you weren't there when he came back Trissy. He asked where you were as he did a head count" Uriah said as Tris smiled at her lap as Lynn nudged her. Tris had admitted that she had a crush on the older man and Lynn had been supportive since Tris had listened and supported her when it came to Marlene. Sharing a smile with Lynn, Tris leaned against the seat and crossed her legs.

"Alright I'll come to the school with you." Tris said as Uriah laughed.

"You want to check out Eric don't you" Uriah teased before Tris flicked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up. Or I'll start on you and Marlene" Tris said as Uriah glanced back at her looking horrified.

"Please be nice to me Trissy" Uriah said making Will and Lynn laugh at him as she leaned back smiling. The rest of the ride pasted with them catching up with each other. Pulling into the Dauntless Parking lot Tris's eyes scanned for Eric's truck amused to see it still around even with his daughter. Stepping out of Will's car she walked with them into the main building only to stop when she saw an adorable little blonde girl spinning in the foyer.

"You need to come with me" Veronica said talking to the little girl who stopped and Tris bit back a laugh when she saw the same glare Eric used.

"Your father is going to murder me" Veronica whined as Vivian looked around the foyer again. Fighting a smile Tris made her way over and kneeled down.

"You looking for someone?"

"My Daddy. He runs away" Tris let herself smile knowing that it shouldn't surprise her that Eric's daughter was well spoken.

"Well you're in luck then. I'm good at finding people that run away." Tris said as Vivian smiled.

"Let me guess, your daddy's tall with tattoos on his neck and arms and his ears are pierced" Tris said recalling what she knew of the Eric from two years ago.

"How you know my daddy so well?" Vivian asked her blue eyes wide.

"Well, if that's your Daddy then you must be Vivian. I say you when you were just a baby." Tris said as Vivian frowned a little bit before brightening.

"You Tis?" Tris blinked a couple times before she smiled.

"Yes. I'm Tris." She was touched that Eric had mentioned her. Tris offered Vivian her hand and after a moment Vivian slipped hers into Tris's.

"We find my daddy now?" she asked as Tris stood up. Tris hesitated for a moment before crouching again and offering Vivian her arms which the she shyly moved into.

"We're going to find him. Do you want me to carry you so we can look into the windows together?" Tris offered as Vivian's eyes lit up.

"Pwease?" Lifting Vivian onto her hip Tris started walking down towards the gym, Lynn, Uriah, Will and Veronica behind her as Tris humored Vivian and looked into every room that had a light on as they passed, but only if she looked in first. As they reached the Gym, Lynn, Will and Uriah broke off for the change room leaving Tris to look in and smile slightly.

"I think we found him" Tris said before allowing Vivian to look, her reward was giggles.

"Come to my daddy?" Vivian asked her blue eyes wide as she looked at Tris.

"Alright. I'll go with you" Tris said as they opened the door and walked around the outside of the room towards the instructors, Tris recognizing Eric as he played with one of the knives, Four pacing back and forth and Max surprisingly leaning against the table talking to Eric who's shoulders were tense.

"Relax Eric. Veronica wouldn't let Vivian get too far" Max said as Tris got closer.

"No, But she let her out of her sight. It's bad enough I can't find anyone to watch Vivian when I'm here working, but If I can't trust Veronica to help out when she offers then who can I trust?" Eric said clearly frustrated with the situation.

"Well I'm back now." Tris said causing Max, Eric and Four to look at her.

"Daddy it's Tis!" Vivian said as she threw her arms around Tris's neck and hugged her, Tris laughing and hugging Vivian back. Eric visibly relaxed as he saw Vivian before he openly looked Tris over.

"Well you don't look like you did two years ago" Eric said as he set the knife on the table and walked over to them, Vivian holding her arms out to her father who took her without a second though.

"Yous run away daddy" Vivian said as sternly as she could for two years old as Eric looked at her.

"I think you are the one that ran away Princess." Eric countered as Vivian shook her head Tris chuckling.

"She was spinning in circles in the foyer. Veronica tried to get her to come back but she glared at her. She has you're glare down perfectly. I promised to help find you and she came with me" Tris said as Vivian looked over at Tris.

"And you helps me finds Daddy!" Vivian said happily as Tris gave Vivian a smile.

"And we found him" She said watching Vivian lay her head on Eric's shoulder and her fingers going to play with the plug in his ear, which he either ignored or was used to her doing.

"She's not the fondest of Veronica, but she's the only person that can watch her when I'm working. No sitter or nanny I hire lasts." Eric said before turning to look at the class who was staring at them.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He said coldly as Tris shook her head, Lynn, followed by Will and Uriah joined the class. He watched them pick up their knives and start throwing with the rest of the class as Tris watched.

"I miss doing that. I used to throw knives at a dartboard in the apartment I was sharing with my roommates and I scared them so much since I started hitting the center all the time, I had to tell them when I was going to so they could go to their room. Then they surprised me with dartboards all around the apartment for me to throw at." Tris said as Max laughed, and Eric shook his head chuckling.

"They were those types of girls?" Four said joining the conversation and Tris turned her eyes slowly over to him.

"If you would call two twenty-three year old men girly then sure. Ares and Hades were kinda girly at times. Don't get me started on them in the morning without their coffee, or when they had to go out." Tris said as Eric snorted.

"Ares and Hades?"

"They gave their mother a hard pregnancy. Twins aren't easy to carry" Tris said before pulling out her phone and tried to find a picture of her old roommates.

"Hades is the one with his hair all messy and Ares in the one with his hair pulled back and shaves on the sides. We were all in the same program and they were the only two willing to share an apartment." Tris said as she showed Eric and Max her old roommates.

"You lived with two guys?" Four said dumfounded.

"Men actually." Tris corrected mildly as Vivian giggled at the picture of Hades with his messy hair.

"Daddy have messy hair when he gets up!" Vivian said helpfully as Eric gave Vivian a look that she ignored since she was talking to the lady with the pretty colored hair.

"You should see my hair when I wake up. It's all poofy and tangled." Tris said as Vivian's eyes got wide.

"Me too!" Eric glanced at Vivian who was now holding the collar of his shirt with her fingers as she looked at Tris. Vivian was never like this with anyone and yet his former student had managed to get his daughter happy and comfortable with her. She had even let herself be carried by someone she had only been told about. Tris pushed her braid over her shoulder her shirt shifting so her tattoo of three birds flying across her collar bone came into view, Eric's eyes unintentionally staring at it before Tris's hand fixed her shirt, Eric finally lifting his eyes to see Tris looking at him before looking back at the class a slight smirk on her lips. Setting Vivian down and watching her go to his chair and curl up on it rubbing her eyes Eric turned his attention back to his now legal former student. He found he liked the changes he saw in her. She wasn't the shy flower she had been two years ago. Sure she hadn't been too scared of him back then but she was clearly different now. Anyone that had lived with two older men would be.

"Did you go to school to be a nanny like you wanted?" Eric asked looking over at Tris again as Four set out correcting people's aim and posture.

"In Paris, France. Hades and Ares were in the program too. Idiots at times but realistically perfect for children" Tris said as Eric smirked slightly before glancing over at Vivian who had fallen asleep, her thumb in her mouth.

"She's even cuter now. She's two and a half now isn't she?" Tris asked as she followed Eric's gaze.

"Almost out of her terrible two's. She's not big on tantrums but when she throws them, they are a nightmare." Eric said shaking his head slightly and glanced at Tris again.

"I bet it doesn't help she's as stubborn as you are." Tris said giving him a smile.

"Not really no. Are you looking for a job yet? Or are you going to leave Chicago?" Eric asked looking at Tris as he crossed his arms over his chest loosely, Tris's lips turning up into a naughty smirk.

"Depends on who is offering" Tris said, running her fingers over the collar of her shirt, tugging it gently as she went, exposing both her bra strap and her tattoo on her collar bone, Eric's silver eyes darken with lust. She had teased poor Hades and Ares often enough to know the sight of it in a man's eyes.

"If I was offering you a job to watch Vivian?" Eric said licking his lips slowly hating himself for wanting to see if he could actually get a date with the changed young woman before him. Tris reached into her back pocket and pulled small piece of paper from her pocket and tilted her head to the side before taking the pen Eric offered her, watching as she wrote something down and pressed it into his hand along with his pen.

"Call me to talk details. It's my cell so you can always reach me" Tris said watching Eric lick his lips slowly as he read the number before he slid it into his pocket.

"Just potential job details?" He asked his voice dropping slightly making Tris bite her lower lip and smile.

"Why don't you find out?" Tris said as she turned away from him and wandered over to the wall and slid down it and watched the class her eyes travelling over to Eric more than she wanted but Eric would catch her eye and gave her a wicked grin when he caught her looking even going as far as winking at her, amused that she blushed only a little bit and openly looked like she was stripping him with her eyes. Turning his attention back to the class he was supposed to be helping teach he started pacing behind them making them nervous, His eyes darting over to Vivian and Tris as often as he dared. Max raised an eyebrow after catching Eric looking and smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I saw nothing. Thank god it's legal though. I don't want to fire you because it wasn't" Eric chuckled as he watched Max leave the gym and focused on teaching the mindless drones he had in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 4**_

Tris settled in her room and curled her feet under her watching her mom set the tray of cookies and milk down before sitting with her.

"So…How did your trip to your old school go?" Natalie said watching Tris blush a little bit and pick at the hem of her shirt. Natalie didn't mind the fact that her daughter had a crush on a man eight years older than her, she was a little worried though since he was already a father. If Beatrice got involved with the two then who was to say she wouldn't be heartbroken if things didn't work out.

"It was nice actually. I met Eric Coulter's daughter and helped her find him, she had run away from her sitter. And he has my cell number to call if he wants me to watch her. He asked what I would do if he offered me a job." Tris said excitedly as Natalie smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"Was he charming? I've heard he can be charming. I've also heard he could be a right ass about how people watch his daughter. No one lasts more than a week working for him" Natalie said as Tris leaned back and played with her hair slowly.

"He was very charming. We flirted, he offered me a job watching his daughter and he kept looking at me mom. I don't know if he wants a date or a nanny but right now I think I'd take either one." Tris said as Natalie smiled Tris breaking her cookie into pieces as she dunked it into the milk.

"You didn't tease him like you used to tease those roommates of yours?" Natalie asked as Tris refused to look at her mom.

"I'm not telling you that"

"Oh my god you did. Beatrice Prior you take after me more than you think young lady." Natalie said as Tris looked at her mom before looking down blushing.

"If I was able to… What would you say if I started dating him?" Tris asked wanting to know what her mother thought about it.

"I would say go for it. If it makes you happy who am I to stop you from doing it? Your Eighteen now Beatrice, and while I'm your mother I want you to make your own mistakes and learn from them." Natalie said watching as Tris set her glass aside and moved closer to give her a hug.

"Thank you mom. I know I don't say it enough, But I love you."

"I love you more"

"I love you most" Tris said as Natalie kissed Tris's forehead.

"Don't let your father hear that" Natalie said running her hand over Tris's multi colored hair and fondly stroked her cheek.

"You've gotten so strong while you've been away."

"I had to grow up." Tris said softly as she looked at the comforter.

"I know I just wish I was able to see it" Natalie said. Tris cuddled into her mother's side and closed her eyes. Sitting in silence that they were used to on their trips around the world.

"How about you call your friends, Will, Lynn and Uriah and they can come over for dinner. Providing that Lynn doesn't torment your brother too much." Natalie suggest as Tris smiled up at her.

"That sounds great mom" Tris said before her phone started ringing making Tris frown before leaning over her bed and picking up the ringing device.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tris? It's Eric, I was wondering if you would be able to come, Vivian please don't run in the house" Eric called to his daughter as she played with her stuffed rabbit.

"Buts Daddy the monsters are going to eat me if I don'ts" Vivian said making Tris chuckle on her end. Eric could be heard sighing on his end.

"If you don't want the monsters to eat you then stay with me ok Princess?" Eric said gently before he let out a grunt as Vivian hugged him.

"Sorry about that, would you be able to come tomorrow sometime and talk in person about you watching Vivian? I would also like to see you again, outside of a school setting" Eric said glad Tris couldn't see his slightly flushed cheeks and Vivian was hugging and hiding into his chest so he had no worries about her mentioning it either.

"I would love to, on both accounts." Tris said knowing her mother was interested in what she was saying.

"I could pick you up if you like" Eric offered as Tris smiled.

"Or I can meet you if you have to go out somewhere. No sense in you driving just to pick me up." Tris said as Natalie smiled.

"Well I did promise Vivian a trip to the park. The one by the hub at let's say…Noon?" Eric suggested as Tris beamed.

"I'll be there. See you then Eric." Tris said feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"I look forward to it. Until tomorrow Tris" Eric said his voice lower than normal but soft sending shivers up Tris's spine.

"Goodbye Eric" Tris said before she hung up and set out to program his number into her phone, her smile never leaving her lips.

"A Date?"

"Sort of. He wants to talk face to face about me watching his daughter, but he also said he wants to get to know me outside of a school setting." Tris said nervously setting her phone down.

"Well in that case we really do need Lynn, Will and Uriah here tonight" Natalie said squeezing her daughter's knee before leaving the room, Tris smiling just a little bit as she called her friends. Within the hour Lynn and Uriah were at her door, Will arriving shortly after. The three on Tris's bed looking at her wondering why she was so excited.

"Tell us Trissy!" Uriah said as the suspense got too much for him.

"So today when you were in class"

"And you were flirting with Eric, and he was flirting back" Will said watching Tris blush a little bit.

"Yeah. I gave him my cell number, since he sort of offered me a job to watch his daughter Vivian. So he called before I asked you guys over and he wants me to meet up with him tomorrow at the park by the hub to talk about it, and he wants to get to know me better too." Tris said. For a moment nothing happened before Lynn's arm shot into the air.

"HA! You owe me your chocolate cake for a week! I told you she was going to say he had offered her a job!" Lynn yelled as Tris started laughing.

"This is why you're my friends, we're all dorks" Tris said as Will fell off the bed laughing at Uriah's devastated face.

"Beatrice what is going on in here?" Caleb asked stepping into his sister's room, his jaw dropping as he saw his sister for the first time in two years, their father right behind him.

"WHAT did you do to your hair?" Andrew said not meaning to shout the first part, his eyes scanning the other three teen in the room, his daughter jumping off the bed and to her feet, her chin raised in defiance. This was not the girl he last saw. This was still his daughter but she was now a young woman.

"What bet was it this time? Who won?" Natalie asked peeking into the room as Lynn looked up.

"I bet she would get offered a job, and she did so Uriah owe me his cake for a week."

"Dauntless cake? Chocolate was always my favourite" Natalie said as Tris smiled.

"It's good. But I like cookies better. I can ration myself better" Tris said as Lynn laughed.

"Uriah doesn't have self-control when it comes to cake Tris. He can eat a whole one by himself in one sitting." Will said picking himself up off the floor. Natalie looked fondly at her daughter as Uriah grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed, Tris grabbing Will out of reflex and they landed on the other laughing as Lynn dropped on top of them all.

"This is normal for teens in Dauntless" Natalie said to Andrew, glad to see her daughter relaxing with her friends, Andrew's eyes darting between their daughter and his wife.

"You knew about her hair and didn't tell me?"

"Her tattoos" Caleb added watching his father's face pale.

"It wasn't my place to say. Besides she's old enough to do what she wants with her body. She's eighteen now Andrew. She's done more in her two years away than we think. She's been a nanny to a soldier's child, and graduated early yet again from her classes on top of her year. Be happy for your daughter Andrew. Just like you would be for Caleb." Natalie said as she vanished down the stairs again, laughter erupting in Tris's room. Peeking in he saw Tris's friends talking wildly about a stunt they had pulled on the teachers and gotten away with and with a sigh he turned away to wash up after work.

Dinner was a lively affair compared to the quiet dinners the Prior household was used to. Tris laughing at her friends antics and telling stories of her room mates and her teachers, each of the teens trying to out-do the other with the craziest story. Will won telling a story about his family that had been Erudite until him and what he had done to them on several occasions. To Andrew's surprise they all helped clean up after dinner before vanishing into Tris's room again.

"Natalie? Can you explain this potential job to me?" Andrew asked making his wife look up from her sewing.

"Well do you remember Eric Coulter? The man that dropped Beatrice off that one day before she left?" Natalie said as Andrew frowned a little bit.

"The one with a baby, and tattoo's? He said I reminded him of Marcus didn't he?" Andrew said as Natalie gave him a smile.

"That's the one. Well he's still teaching and when her friends picked her up today and took her to the school she gave him her number. He called earlier and asked to meet with her to discuss a job. And before you lose you temper, he hinted at maybe going on a date with her."

"She's eighteen. What is he? 30?"

"He's 26. Same age as Marcus's boy that you want her to marry."

"Tobias doesn't have a child" Andrew pointed out as Natalie shook her head.

"If you try and force it Andrew we're going to lose Beatrice. Let her make her own mistakes. If she dates him and it doesn't work out then at least she knows." Natalie said as Andrew looked over at his wife who was sewing the ripped cuff of his shirt.

"I know but it's hard. Beatrice has her own life and we haven't been a part of it for so long now I'm not sure what to do when it comes to her. Even when she was 16 she was very headstrong and knew what she wanted to do and did things her way, damn anyone else" Andrew said as Natalie looked up at him smiling.

"Now who does that remind you of?"

"You actually" Andrew said giving her a gentle smile.

"And you. Remember wanting to leave and become Missionaries? How we talked of no one but god telling us what to do?" Natalie said as Andrew thought back.

"Alright. I'll do my best to behave. But does she have to go for a man with such noticeable tattoos?" Andrew said making Natalie laugh softly as she returned to her sewing, laughter spilling down the staircase from Beatrice's room, Caleb's laughter joining the group before he ran shrieking from the room as Lynn chased him laughing like a lunatic.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 5**_

Tris rolled over in her bed and glanced at the clock, hating her internal alarm clock that woke her up at six without fail every morning. Lynn, Will and Uriah had left around two o'clock in the morning. Tris had offered them her room to share but they headed home. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling and thought about what she had to do. When she remembered that she was meeting Eric, she threw off the covers and looked at the outfit that Lynn had helped her pick out.

It was cute and feminine. Something Tris was only just comfortable with. The light mostly sheer shirt was over a black crop top, and her slightly distressed blue jeans she knew were comfortable were paired with it. For all of her bite, Lynn knew how to dress Tris better than Christina ever had. Grabbing her running clothes she changed quickly and tossed her hair up into a ponytail before slipping on her running shoes and leaving the house, her phone and keys tucked away, her headphones in her ears, blasting her mix that she always ran with, just a mix of songs that pumped her up. With no real course in mind Tris started running, dancing when she reached corners or lights. There was hardly anyone out at this time of morning so she wasn't worried about being seen.

"Tris?" Tris froze and pulled her headphone out of her ear to see Eric leaning on the stroller, Vivian curled up with a stuffed bunny and a light blanket.

"Eric" Tris said blushing slightly as she turned her music down and looked him over, well aware of his eyes on her. His hair was damp, and his undershirt was wet with sweat, his skin glowing as he moved closer to her, his legs without his trademark black pants and in black shorts.

"I wasn't aware you were a runner" Eric said as they crossed the street together.

"I started when I was at school and I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided why the hell not." Tris said with a shrug making him chuckle.

"I'm actually lucky this morning. Vivian fell back asleep. She's taken after me and is an early riser. Still a nightmare to get to bed but she has to get up early." Eric said as Tris chuckled.

"I just can't sleep past 6 am. Last night Lynn, Will and Uriah came over and they didn't leave until 2. And here I am, wide awake and running." Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"I'm like that too. Vivian I'm hoping isn't but all signs point to it" Eric said as he grabbed his water bottle from under the stroller and took a long drink before offering it to Tris, who took it and sipped it without thinking twice. Handing it back she licked her lips slowly as Eric's eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"What? Did I spill?" Tris said looking down at her chest her hand coming up to wipe her mouth.

"No, it's just no one really does that" Eric said as Tris froze her hand on her breast, Eric eyes slowly moving up to her face.

"Why because of your tattoo's and piercings?" Tris said before rolling her eyes.

"I have three colors in my hair and the ravens on my collar bone and my ears pierced. I'm vanilla compared to you, and your still vanilla compared to some out there" Tris said as Eric chuckled the two of them walking together down the street.

"Well Marcus doesn't like it. He's always preaching God's word to me when he sees me. It's not like he doesn't see his son's tattoo on his back"

"He's whole back is inked? I thought it was just the upper part." Tris said frowning slightly, rubbing her arms over her arms to keep the slight chill off.

"He had the faction symbols from the school tattooed on his spine with the tribal pattern surrounding it." Eric said before leaning over and pulled his sweater from under the stroller and tossed it at Tris.

"Put it on since your shivering." Eric said as Tris looked him over.

"No. Your cold too" Tris said her finger pointing to his arm where he sported goose bumps. Eric looked down at his arm as Tris retracted her hand and rubbed her own arms.

"Ok I am too but I'll be fine. You're what? Half my size and weight" Eric said as Tris bit back a grin.

"Are you asking or suggesting?" Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"I know better than to ask a woman her weight and or age." He said making Tris laugh his arm darting out and pulled her closer to let the older couple pass them, Tris fitting into his side, her arm wrapping his waist.

"Such a cute little family" the older woman said making Tris blush as they passed Eric giving them a kind smile. Well as kind as he could get with how he looked.

"That is a first" Eric said his arm loosening enough to allow Tris to move away if she wanted to but when she didn't he ran his fingers over her exposed skin.

"Well do you often walk with women like this?" Tris asked looking up at him. She was rather comfortable tucked under Eric's arm against his chest. It also helped that he was warm.

"Never. But the fact that they assumed that you were Vivian's mother is a first. I have many blonde relatives and no one has been asked or told that she looked like their daughter." Eric said as Tris looked at him before blushing a little bit. Glancing up he stopped and chuckled as Tris looked at him strangely.

"There's a café just across the street. Why don't we go in and warm up. I'll buy" Eric said as Tris started shaking her head.

"No it's ok. Besides I don't have any money to pay you back with" Tris said as Eric rolled his eyes and started walking towards it, not letting Tris get away from him.

"My treat Tris. And if you don't pick anything I'll buy for you and make you eat something" Eric said as Tris groaned before wiggling from under his arm and grabbed the door for him and Vivian and reluctantly following Eric in.

"What would you like Tris?" Eric asked as she sighed.

"I don't know. Surprise me" She said watching as Eric grabbed his wallet and went to the counter. Tris sat in the booth and glanced at Vivian who was starting to stir. She hadn't realized how much she had been missing Eric and Vivian while she had been at school until she had come back.

"Tis? Were Daddy?" Vivian asked sleepily, Tris looking over at the rosy cheeked toddler.

"He'll be back soon" Tris promised as Vivian yawned and hugged her bunny plush closer to her cheek. Frowning slightly Tris reached out a hand and pressed it to Vivian's forehead before frowning.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked as he set down the tray with the order watching as Tris leaned forward and pressed her lips to Vivian's forehead, his daughter sighing softly her eyes opening sleepily before closing again as Tris pulled back.

"She has a mild fever at the moment. Hence her sleeping still" Tris said before looking over at Eric who was now leaning over the stroller and he placed his fingers on Vivian's neck.

"I can feel it now. We may have to skip the park if she gets worse. I'll text you to let you know." Eric said sitting down, his leg brushing Tris's leg under the table.

"Or we can talk about it now" Tris said as Eric's hands froze before he licked his lips slowly.

"No because then I won't have a reason to see you again later." Setting her hot chocolate in front of her along with a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh, you're good at this. I love chocolate chip cookies" Tris said before looking at him.

"And if you wanted to see me later all you had to do was ask" Tris said watching as he flushed the slightest bit.

"But that takes the fun out of pretending" Eric countered, Tris laughing.

"Pretending what? That you're not interested? That gets tiring real fast" Tris said with a smile on her lips as Eric leaned back and sipped his own hot chocolate.

"Not uninterested. More to keep the reputation I have. I can't really afford for many people in my life. I don't want Vivian to get attached to someone for them to leave. Which is why I haven't dated since she was born." Eric said as Tris broke off a piece of her cookie and chewed it slowly.

"That's understandable. But why now. Why me?"

"Because you get it. Because I know that if I dated you and it didn't work out it wouldn't affect how you treated Vivian or me in front of her." Eric said as Tris sipped her hot chocolate.

"And if it did work? What then?" Tris asked watching Eric as he chewed the muffing in his mouth before he answered.

"Then not only do I have someone that understands why I am the way I am for the reason's I am, but I also have a very attractive and intelligent girlfriend." Eric said watching Tris blush again.

"What happened with Suzanne after I ended up leaving?" Tris asked watching Eric's jaw clench.

"It was complicated. She didn't want me to keep Vivian, but the courts ruled in my favour. She pays me $300 a month and has supervised visits with my mother if she wants to see her at any time. Vivian knows that Suzanne in her mother but she doesn't like her. She often comes home crying after seeing her." Eric said rubbing his hand over his jaw before running it through his hair. He didn't like those visits since he spent hours calming Vivian afterwards.

"But she's reaching the age that if you do start dating she's not going to like sharing you with anyone else, let alone another woman." Tris said as he shrugged.

"Then she'll have to be explained the situation. She's smart for her age and I know that she'll be fine in the long run." Eric said calmly as Tris glanced at Vivian.

"You can tell how much you love her" Tris said as Eric glanced at Vivian as well before moving around the table and sat behind Tris, the heat from his body making Tris straighten her back, as his hand slipped around her waist.

"I admit I spoil her but I can't help it. I have no one else to spoil in my life" Eric said Tris leaning back a little bit against his chest, his fingers rubbing small circles and slipped under her shirt to touch her skin, his breath fanning over her one shoulder.

"Oh?" Tris said as Eric chuckled against her back.

"Yeah. You should see her room. I've let the rest of the house's renovations fall to the side since I spend so much time with her." Eric said as Tris glanced over her shoulder at him, their faces inches apart, and his eyes falling to her lips before they focused on her eyes again. Tris grinned as she felt Eric groan and his head dropped back.

"Are you aware you're such a tease?"

"It's just part of my charm" Tris said making Eric shake his head as his arm curled around her and sipped his hot chocolate.

"You're being mean to me now" He said as Tris giggled.

"No. Not mean. Just seeing how much tease you can handle." Tris said making Eric freeze before looking at her.

"How much I can handle? Little girl your placing with fire" Eric warned watching her eyes burn with fire when he called her little girl.

"You have no idea what I can do, little boy" Tris countered making him smirk doing his best not to jerk as Tris's fingers trailed over his stomach before he took a bite of his muffin doing his best not to show she was affecting him.

"Stop teasing me Tris" Eric said his voice betraying him as Tris shifted beside him.

"I will for now" Eric relaxed as Tris leaned against his side and ate her cookie. They finished up their breakfast in silence and got up and walked out together.

"Do you have a set route for your run yet?" Eric asked, Tris looking over her shoulder at him.

"Not yet why?"

"We could always run together" Eric suggested as they fell into step together again.

"I'd like that actually. But let me know if I'm meeting you at your house. If I don't hear from you I'll meet you at the park by the hub" Tris said biting her lower lip for a moment before she stood on her tip toes before pressing her lips to Eric's cheek, her hands on his biceps before she pulled back and winked before turning and started jogging home. Eric touched his cheek before he grinned before starting his own run home with Vivian.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 6**_

Tris checked her phone for the tenth time in five minutes making her mother chuckle at her.

"Are you nervous?"

"Were you, for your first interview?" Tris asked thinking how similar it sounded to when she asked her mother about taking the test to see where she fit in the high school.

"No. I was Terrified." Natalie said remembering it as well, giving her daughter a familiar smile.

"I mean after this morning I shouldn't be but I am anyways" Tris said playing with the ends of her hair that she was wearing half up and down.

"Well you like him on top of the fact that he is offering you a job" Natalie said as Tris nodded and glanced at the time.

"I haven't heard anything from him so I'm assuming that I'm meeting him at the park still. Do I look ok mom?" Tris asked as she stood up and modeled from her mom.

"You look very pretty but still respectable. Did Lynn do your nails or did you do it last night?" Natalie said taking Tris's hands in hers and looked over the black nails, the dauntless symbol over red and orange on each of her index fingers.

"I did it. Lynn got her toes done this way. The symbol is on her big toes though" Tris said before giving her mom a shaky smile.

"Wish me luck"

"You'll be fine Beatrice. You are a wonder with children and this one is no different" Natalie said giving Tris a hug before watching her daughter grab her bag and leave the house, making her way to the park on foot, her headphones in her ears listening to her newest favourite song called New Thang by Redfoo. As Tris entered the park she tucked her headphones and ipod into her bag and started walking towards the playground.

"It's mine!" Tris heard Vivian's voice, Tris pausing to look over to see two boys a little older and bigger than Vivian holding her stuffed rabbit from that morning out of her reach as she tried to get it. Looking around Tris spotted Eric arguing with a woman that could be his mother and Suzanne was next to them.

"Gives it back!" Vivian cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you boys" Tris said plucking the rabbit from the boy's hands and when the boys turned to face her, their mothers coming over Tris simply ignored them and kneeled down and opened her arms for Vivian who gladly went into them, her head resting onto her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie you're still warm. Are you feeling ok?" Tris asked smoothing Vivian's hair back.

"Sweepy but wants to be with you" Vivian said cuddling close as Tris offered her back her rabbit. Placing Vivian on her hip Tris stood and looked over the boys and their mothers.

"Don't pick on anyone. Especially little girls." Tris said calmly but firmly as Eric made his way over to them.

"Still not feeling good Princess?" Eric asked Vivian as she shook her head but held tighter to Tris, who looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"I got her." Eric smiled back and pushed some of her hair over her shoulder, his fingers lingering on her exposed skin.

"I know you do" Eric's hand moved to her back before he let his eyes travel over the boys.

"Daddy? I no wanna sleeps" Vivian said lifting her head as Eric turned his attention back to her.

"You don't have to Princess" Eric said watching as Vivian lay her head back down and Tris and Eric started walking to the shade. By the time they were on the bench in the shade, Vivian was sleeping, her thumb was in her mouth.

"So since we didn't talk about a job this morning I guess you want to do that now" Tris said as she looked over at him, leaning back so Vivian was reclined against her chest.

"Well how much different would it be if I had you living with me to living out?"

"A couple hundred more if I don't. Mostly to cover transportation costs and other things." Tris said as Eric looked thoughtful.

"What is a normal pay rate?"

"Most ask for more but I'll go with the standard of $12.50 an hour." Tris said as Eric's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"My last boss said that too. Military man, and had a hard time raising his triplets alone. He paid me $75 an hour. $25 for each child. Other nanny's charge $30 or more per hour." Tris said as Eric shook his head.

"$12.50 isn't enough. But what about hours?"

"They don't want us working more than 40 hours a week if we live out but I'm always willing to do what I can." Tris said as Eric rubbed his thumb over his lower lip.

"So if I said I wanted you to work from 7 am to about 5 pm every day during the week, cook meals for Vivian and start dinner for me…."

"I would say give me a list of what you prefer and if there are allergies and I would go from there. Although I should say I do trip jars. I would let you know before but I would take her out to go to the zoo or a museum one afternoon."

"So the money would be place in the jar and the jar used for any expenses?" Eric asked as Tris nodded as she shifted Vivian, the toddler whimpering softly. Tris ran her fingers through Vivian's hair and whispered that she was ok, Vivian calming again.

"You're very good with her. Most people don't try to get close to her."

"Well you do have a reputation Eric" Tris said as Eric chuckled and got closer to Tris and wrapped his arm around Tris's shoulders again, his fingers rubbing circles on her skin.

"That shouldn't matter." Eric said firmly before his gaze softened.

"Sorry I just don't see how I look should affect how they treat her." Tris looked around the park before laying her head on his arm.

"People are shallow" Tris said as she glanced at him. She had noticed and knew that Eric had noticed most parents and their children avoided coming their way because of how they looked. Eric's fingers paused in his circles on her arm as Vivian stirred again only to lean over away from both Tris and Eric and throw up. Tris shifted Vivian in her arms and smoothed back her hair.

"It's okay sweetie, I got you" Tris said gently as Eric started packing up the stroller and crouched by as he looked at Vivian.

"Let's get you home princess and get some soup you can watch a movie in your pj's ok?" Eric suggested as Vivian nodded her eyes bright with a rising fever.

"Tis come too?" Vivian asked as Tris gently wiped Vivian's mouth and gave her some water to sip.

"If you want me to then I will" Tris said glancing at Eric who was wearing a slight grin.

"Only if you have no other plans. I don't want to be taking you from something else" Eric said as Tris stood with Vivian the toddler whimpering softly as she was taken from Tris and into her father's arms, his fingers stroking her hair slowly.

"Actually I didn't have anything planned" Tris said as she took over steering the stroller, double checking the bench and ground for something they might have forgotten before walking in stride with Eric. Watching as Eric put Vivian in her car seat, after she had folded up the stroller and traded spots as he placed it into the back of the truck.

"Need a hand up?" he asked appearing behind Tris, his hands warm on her back.

"I can get it" Tris said before squeaking as Eric lifted her up anyways and placed her in the passenger seat. Tris glared at him with a pout on her lips as Eric got into the truck on the driver's side and started it.

"You still have a tiny waist" Eric said as he pulled out of the parking lot and head towards his house, his eyes darting to Vivian in the back seat.

"You know when you mentioned it the first time it was strange. I was sixteen" Tris pointed out as Eric chuckled.

"I know. I realized it after when I was driving home. Your list helped me though, at least when it came to making sure I had everything I needed." Tris glanced over her shoulder at Vivian and watched as she cuddled her bunny close.

"I'm glad that it did. I was worried when I was away, since you were on your own." Tris said before looking back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 7**_

Tris and Eric kept up small talk the whole way to his house, Tris's jaw dropping when she was able to see the property that he had.

"Wow." Tris said as she hopped out of the truck Eric already unloading Vivian from her car seat.

"That's most people's response" Eric said chuckling as Vivian reached for Tris who took her without a second thought. Tris rubbed her fingers over the toddlers back as she walked to the front door with Eric who had his hand on her back.

"ERIC!" a sharp voice said making Tris look over to see Suzanne and Eric's mother standing there getting out of their car. Eric sighed and opened the front door letting Tris in before him.

"Not now. Vivian is sick" Eric said as Tris kicked off her shoes and sat on the stairs and took off Vivian's shoes and rubbed her back gently.

"No. It's my time to see her" Suzanne said firmly going to snatch Vivian from Tris making the child cry out and Tris to jump to her feet her eyes blazing. Vivian cried out she felt Suzanne hold her tight before Tris grabbed a bucket in time for Vivian to throw up into it.

"Tis?" Vivian asked softly tears in her voice, her arms out for the other.

"Come here sweetie" Tris said as she took Vivian firmly into her arms and smoothed back her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Her room in the third on the left upstairs" Eric said as Tris nodded and walked up the stairs to Vivian's room and set the young girl down and helped her get changed into her pajama's before grabbing Vivian's brush and sat on the bed with her before brushing the blonde locks slowly before braiding it.

"Let's get you something to drink and we can watch a movie." Tris said before carrying Vivian downstairs and followed Eric's voice to the kitchen. Vivian played with Tris's hair as Tris placed her hand on Eric's arm.

"Can I have free reign in your kitchen?" Tris asked him softly, Vivian sighing as she got comfortable.

"Of course you can." Eric said before leading Suzanne and his mother to the living room, Tris intent on making something for Vivian to drink that would help her stomach. Tris set Vivian down as she worked in the kitchen finding what she needed quickly, the two women ignoring Eric as they came back. Eric stood behind them his arms crossed before he smiled watching Tris move like she had been living with him. When the tea was ready and she had the soup simmering Tris picked Vivian up again and held her, allowing the toddler to be cuddled. Tris knew Eric could only do so much and even she could tell at two and a half Vivian was wanting a woman in her life that she actually liked.

"Tis it hurts" Vivian said whining softly, Eric's mother ready to step in when Eric's hand landed on her shoulder.

"What hurts sweetie?" Tris asked as she stirred the soup with one hand before she looked at Vivian.

"Tummy" Vivian said as Tris pressed a kiss to Vivian's forehead and picked up the cup and lifted it to Vivian's lips.

"Take small sips ok, it will help" Tris said as she felt Vivian take the cup gently, keeping a hand on it just in case she dropped it. Vivian handed Tris back the cup and she set it down before turning down the soup a little more and pressed her forehead to Vivian's as the toddler closed her eyes.

"That girl, who is she?" Suzanne snapped rounding on Eric, who smirked.

"I guess one Stupid girl looks like another to you, but that is the one that took care of Vivian when you dropped her off at the school" Eric said before Suzanne smirked.

"You're dating a student? You're going to get fired for that"

"Actually she graduated from the school and just got back from France where she was in university." Eric said watching as the grin fell from Suzanne's face.

"So not only is she legally datable, she's also not my student. Hell Max, my boss already knows since he saw us flirting." Eric said before looking up as Tris walked over with Vivian.

"She wants her daddy" Tris said as Vivian held out her arms to Eric who took her and let her cuddle into him.

"Want to go watch a movie Princess? You can eat some soup in the living room" Eric said as Tris vanished back to the kitchen and found what she was looking for and put a little bit of the soup into a bowl for Vivian and made sure the tea was cool enough for her to drink without trouble. Hearing the front door open and close Tris made her way to the living room and set the bowl and cup down making sure the lid was on it properly. Vivian looked sleepily up from Eric shoulder as he sat them down on the couch.

"Soup?" Vivian asked softly as Tris took the napkin and the spoon and gave it to Vivian gently.

"What movie do you want to watch Princess?"

"Princess" Vivian said pouting as Eric set her down.

"I'll be right back Princess." Eric said before moving to the cabinet and looked for the movie Vivian was referring to, Tris feeding Vivian another mouthful. Vivian was a sweet child but she was also sick at the moment and clingy. Eric put the movie in and sat back down again, Vivian curling into his side. Tris chuckled as she gave Vivian more soup before letting her sip the tea she had made. When she was done the bowl Vivian pouted until Tris joined Eric and her on the couch and cuddled Vivian, Eric's arm wrapped around them both.

"She likes the movie the Little Princess?" Tris asked as the credits started rolling, Vivian asleep in the crook of Eric's other arm, and Tris now curled into his side. They had changed positions at some point during the movie but she wasn't going to complain.

"She loves it. It's her favourite." Eric said before glancing at Vivian who was sleeping to Tris tucked under his other arm comfortably.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you call her Princess?" Tris asked as Eric chuckled.

"We watched it actually shortly after her first birthday and after she pointed to herself and asked if she was a Princess too, and said she was. Ever since then this has been her favourite movie." Eric said as Tris shifted a little bit, her leg pressing against his.

"There's a book too. I have a copy of it somewhere at home. I can always bring it over for her. What about the Secret Garden?" Tris asked as Eric frowned.

"The what?"

"I'll bring the movie and book over. Maybe I can get her out of an all Princess stage" Tris said as Eric's fingers rubbed her arm before the sound of the phone made them jump. Passing the phone to Eric, Tris got comfortable back under his arm. It was natural to be this affectionate with him.

"Hello?" Eric said before he bit his lower lip, Tris looking at him confused.

"It slipped our minds too actually. My daughter got sick and she insisted on Tris coming home with us. I can drive her home thought" Eric said as Tris made a sheepish face.

"Here she is" Eric said passing the phone to Tris who was blushing a little bit.

"Hi?"

"Beatrice Prior, don't you do that sheepish Hi with me. You had me worried. Tobias and his father Marcus are sitting in the living room demanding you come home. If you're not coming home now I can understand." Natalie said, Tris able to hear her mother pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry mom. If Eric has no problem with it I'd like to stay, and hopefully miss Marcus and Tobias entirely. Maybe tell them I'm tied up with a job interview or something like that" Tris said frowning as she thought of what would be understandable.

"Or just tell them she is getting used to her new job and going over details providing she still wants to" Eric said pulling the phone away from Tris's ear and speaking to Natalie as Tris smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Or that. But I'll tell you more about it when I get home ok mom?"

"Ok Dear. You better tell me. I'll tell your father you got the job." Natalie said softly smiling into the phone.

"I love you" Tris said as Eric watched her.

"I love you more" Natalie said, Eric able to hear her.

"I love you most" Natalie laughed lightly as they hung up Eric raising an eyebrow at Tris as she placed the phone on the charger.

"Do I want to know?"

"A Rapunzel movie called Tangled. My mom and I saw it and we've said it to each other ever since. I'll bring it over, Vivian might like it. I have a lot of movies that she might like to see, mostly Princess." Tris said as Eric chuckled and shifted Vivian onto the couch and stood before covering her with a light blanket and held his hand out to Tris.

"Let's go to the Kitchen and talk, I want to let her sleep" Eric said leading Tris to the kitchen, his fingers linking with hers, neither of them noticing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Chapter 8**_

It was 11:30 when Eric pulled up in front of the Prior house, Tris looking over at Eric who was looking a little sheepish.

"I would normally walk you in but Vivian is sleeping and I don't feel right leaving her in the care alone when she's not feeling well." Eric said as Tris smiled at him.

"I don't mind Eric. Besides I'm old enough to take care of myself. And if I needed you to come to my rescue you would" Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"That is true. But I'm sure nothing will happen between you getting out of my truck and going to the front door." Eric said as Tris leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Despite Vivian not feeling the best, I had a really good time today." Tris said as Eric took her smaller hand in his larger one.

"I did too. I'll see you tomorrow for our run together?"

"Only if she's feeling better. I'll understand if you don't go." Tris said as Eric kissed her hand.

"Until tomorrow. If I don't text you in the morning I will later in the day" Eric said as Tris flushed lightly at the attention he was giving her.

"Alright. Goodnight Eric" Tris said slipping out of the truck and making her way to the house. Unlocking the front door she stepped inside to see her parents waiting up for her. Moving to the window she waved at Eric who flicked the lights of his truck before he pulled out of the driveway.

"So you got the job?" Andrew asked as Tris turned reluctantly from the window.

"Yeah. His daughter got sick so I went back to his house and helped him take care of her and got to know where things were and discussed what he expected." Tris said sitting on the couch, Natalie looking up from her sewing to smile.

"Besides that was it almost like a date? Or like this morning when you ran into each other running?" Natalie asked as Tris thought about it.

"A bit of both. I ended up curled up with him on the couch. Vivian started out between us until she moved into his lap and I got her spot against his side. We had just finished a movie when you called. He's a little rough around the edges I'll admit that but he's a kind man when you get to know him." Tris said as she glanced at her father.

"Dad I know that"

"Beatrice, your mother explained it to me. And while I was initially upset she reminded me about Tobias. I just want you to be happy. I'll hold off on judging him I it makes you happy and if I get a chance I would like to meet him properly. My first meeting with him didn't go so well." Andrew said as Tris beamed.

"Thank you Dad" Tris said hugging him before kissing bother her parents and vanishing up the stairs.

"See was that so hard?" Natalie said as Andrew watched the stairs where Tris had vanished up. Andrew looked at Natalie and after a moment stood and kissed her gently.

"No. No it wasn't"

Tris rolled out of bed the next morning and checked her phone as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She was half dressed and was about to pull her shirt on when her phone lit up with a text.

_Meet me at Mayflower Street? We can run a bit then grab breakfast again – Eric_

_I can meet you there. I'll bring my own money this time though. – Tris._ She sent back with a smile on her lips, and grabbed her wallet and tucked it into her bra, her shirt going over her head with a light sweater over top. When she had everything she slipped out of the house and started running, taking different streets over to Mayflower Street and as she got closer she could see Eric on his way towards her.

"Good morning" Tris said as Eric slowed to a jog and the two of them started running side by side, Vivian was half awake in the stroller this morning and gave Tris a sleepy wave as she cuddled her bunny, and watched the street pass by.

"Are your parents gunning for my ass after last night?" Eric asked, Tris laughing as she glanced at him, her hair swinging in time with her strides.

"No actually. My mom asked how it was, and my dad said he wanted re-met you, since the last time you were face to face it didn't go so well." Tris said giggling at his face.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting you can work for him but dating him is out of the question." Eric said as they paused for a street light.

""Well My mom is the one to thank. She's talked to him about it. I think she brought up the Eaton's." Tris said as Eric made a face.

"Are they still wanting you to marry the poor excuse for a man?" Eric asked as Tris snorted.

"I wouldn't call him a man. You are a man, he's a boy pretending to be one. There's a big difference" Tris said as Eric slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Those reason's I have to know" he said teasingly as Tris flushed little bit and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well I'm not going to share them right now" Tris said pulling away and starting to jog again, Eric's chuckle from behind her as he started after her.

"Breakfast in the same café as yesterday?" Eric asked as he caught up to her.

"Yup. I love their hot chocolate, and their cookies are the best!" Tris said showing her age as Eric chuckled at her making her blush.

"It's refreshing to see you act your age. I keep thinking you're older and closer to my age." Eric said as they crossed another street together, Tris stretching her arms as they slowed to a walk.

"I've had to grow up fast. So I'm used to being more mature than most people" Tris said slipping her sweater over her head, Eric pulled his sweater on as well before letting Tris steer the stroller as he held the door of the café open for the two women in his life. He was hoping that Tris was going to be a permanent fixture. Both for himself and Vivian. Tris maneuvered the stroller over to where they had sat the day before and Eric smirking slightly went to the counter, ordered and paid for their breakfast again before setting it down in front of Tris, receiving a glare.

"I can buy my own Eric" Tris said as he chuckled.

"I know, I wanted to" Eric said as he broke off part of his muffin and popped it into his mouth a grin coming to his face as he watched Tris.

"Daddy?" Vivian asked the sounds of the shop waking her up a little bit more than she had been. Pulling her into his lap, and grabbing her Sippy cup he filled it with the apple juice he had bought, using his one hand, his other around his daughter.

"It's apple juice princess" Eric said passing it over to her, before glancing up at Tris who was watching him with a fond smile.

"I remember you telling me that you didn't understand how I could multitask while holding her. You can do it now too" Tris pointed out as he thought back before chuckling.

"That's only come as she's gotten older. When she was a baby, well more of a baby I didn't dare."

"No baby" Vivian spoke up as Tris covered her smile, the glare Eric was famous for being aimed at him.

"You're always going to be my baby" Eric said rubbing his nose against Vivian's making her giggle and cuddle into his side before sipping her juice again. Eric glanced at Tris to see her looking at the two of them. He could see that Tris adored Vivian and he could only hope that she looked at him the same way. Tris turned her eyes to him and bit into her cookie.

"She's going to have your glare perfected by the time she's five. If not sooner." Tris said as Eric chuckled and popped more muffin into his mouth.

"That wouldn't surprise me actually. If she keeps glaring when she's a teen then I wouldn't have to worry about boys."

"Icky boys" Vivian piped up as Tris giggled, Eric looking pleased.

"She'll grow out of that stage eventually Eric. And she may or may not glare when she's a teenager, let's just hope that if she is glaring there's someone willing to look past it and want to get to know the real her." Tris said as Eric brushed his leg against Tris's.

"Like how you did?" Eric said as Tris smiled at him.

"Yes. All cold and rough edges, with a glare that matches. You were different. Even more so when I started watching you more. How you interacted with others." Tris said running her finger over the tabletop and played with crumbs.

"The more I watched the more I wanted to know, it became a little obsession to know you better. It's embarrassing to admit actually. I kept it hidden from my friends mostly until the day that Vivian arrived. That really exposed it. Lynn and I barely talked up until then, it was mostly with Uriah. And Will was just the boyfriend of my best friend. But those are the only three that really took the time after to talk to me, to keep in touch when I left. Lynn was the first I told about my embarrassing crush on you. It was intense to be able to talk about it" Tris said her cheeks blushing as she admitted it to him, Eric's fingers reaching out for hers before linking them together.

"You had my attention from the moment you transferred into the Dauntless program. You were different from the other people I had trained in the past. You had a fire in you. Something that was different. You knew that you wanted to succeed in Dauntless and you were willing to do what it took. I noticed that you spent time before school to practise, or your lunch hours. I'll admit I did a lot of watching when it came to you." Eric said as Tris looked up at him her lips parted just the slightest bit.

"Nothing we threw at you was too hard. To Daunting. Even when I had Four throw knives at you." Eric said Tris chuckling softly.

"My heart was racing actually. After when you said you were going to keep an eye on me, I blamed by flushed cheeks and racing heart on the adrenaline but" Tris trailed off as Eric grinned at her.

"I didn't like pushing you all the time but I don't think I could have resisted." Eric said as Tris frowned a little bit.

"You've always made me want to push you harder. To do better. To go farther. Because I knew that you could" Eric said as Tris's frown melted away.

"I don't see why people see you as a bad man. You're a very good man Eric." Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"Well people see what they want to when it comes to me" Tris squeezed his hand in hers before sipping her hot chocolate, her eyes locked with Eric's.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. Tris and Eric's talk would not have been the same without her.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Chapter 9**_

The rest of Tris's weekend was spend talking and texting Lynn, and helping her mom out around the house. Eric has texted her a couple times throughout the day when he wasn't running after Vivian and he had called her and they had talked for an hour on the phone after Vivian had gone to bed. There was plenty of flirting between the two of them with many sexual innuendos as either could fit in.

"Baby you couldn't mind it with two hands and a map" Tris said hearing Eric's breath catch on his end.

"Fucking tease...," He grumbled under his breath, making her chuckle softly and he smiled in response to the gentle sound. He cleared his throat slightly, continuing their light banter.

"And I could better than you think." He left it at that as Tris chuckling changed into giggles at his expense as she lay on her bed, unknowingly mirroring Eric's position on his own bed, one arm behind their heads, the other holding the phone to their ear, ankles crossed.

"Alright. Seriously though. How many piercings do you have?" Tris asked calming down slightly, her hand going to the top of her head, pulling at her strands and looking at the various colors and it was Eric's turn to chuckle.

"My Microdermal and my spacers and not many people notice but my tongue is pierced." He replied, pulling the small metal sphere between his teeth.

"I used to have lots of other piercings. My eyebrows, nose, lips." He randomly added as a second thought.

"When and why did you take them out?" Tris asked, frowning slightly.

"I took them out when I started training as a Leader in Dauntless. Max never said I had to but I did it once I was comfortable." He cringed slightly at his words, revealing maybe too much too soon, but brushed it off, continuing after a short pause.

"I got them because I wasn't happy with who I was." Eric said as Tris made a soft sound into the phone. It almost sounded like a coo but Eric was sure he was imagining it.

"We all do things like that Eric" Tris said before she visibly brightened.

"Ok just for telling me that I need to see both a picture of you with all your piercings and I need to see your tongue piercing." Eric groaned good naturally as he heard her request making her giggle again.

"Sure I'll show you the next time I see you, or better yet you can feel the piercing" Eric teased hearing Tris's breathe catch, smirking in victory.

"My question for you little girl, is how many tattoo's do you have?" Eric said a moment later, slowly drawing out his taunt about her being a little girl, her growl of annoyance making his smirk grow.

"Well, little boy, I have my three raven's that you saw, that represent my family when I left the behind. Then there is the dauntless flame in the center of the erudite eye on my one shoulder for my school pride, and Hades and Ares said I was dangerously smart too" Tris smiled thinking fondly about her two friends.

"I also have a phrase on my ribs that says 'it's all about blood, sweat and tears because love is about facing your biggest fears' since love is one on the hardest and best things you can experience" Tris said as Eric closed his eyes.

"Can I have a show and see them one day?" Eric asked his voice dropping just a little bit as he imagined Tris's tattoos bare so he could see it. Tris's cheeks flushing a little bit at the husky quality his voice held.

"Only if I can get a show of what tattoo's you have" Tris countered as he groaned.

"I don't have that many. Just the ones on my forearms, and my neck, those hurt like a bitch to get done, by the way. I have Vivian's name in an infinity sign over my heart and the dauntless flame on my one hip." Eric said as Tris whined slightly making Eric chuckle, Tris rolling onto her stomach and glancing at her closed door. How could something as simple as a chuckle arouse her? Deciding to fight fire with fire and make him feel the same she just had to come back with something to make him groan again.

"This calls for seeing you shirtless little boy"

"There is nothing little about me, little girl. I don't think you can handle it" Eric countered wishing he could see her face and know what she was thinking. She had no idea of the effect she had on him.

"I have two hands and a perfectly good working mouth. I think I can" Tris shot back her cheeks pink as she heard Eric moan softly the sound muffled by his pillow. The comment about her mouth making his mind fall firmly into the gutter where he had did his best to stay out of. After a moment he was able to think again and answer her clearly.

"I have to let you go. If I don't this is going to turn into phone sex and as much as I want to imagine things about you, it would keep me up all night and I have to work tomorrow. Are we still meeting up for our run in the morning?" Eric asked his voice husky and thick with desire, Tris wearing a satisfied smile.

"I'll be there. I'll be holding you to the promise of your tongue piercing and your tattoos Eric" Tris said into her phone as Eric licked his lips slowly his eyes dark.

"As long as I get to see all of yours in return" Eric countered wishing he could get away with talking to Tris and getting himself off. He knew he wouldn't be able to but the idea of trying was going to drive him crazy with want. Tris gave a throaty laugh that made Eric close his eyes and count to ten slowly to keep from reacting more than he already had.

"Goodnight Eric" Tris said smiling as she hung up the phone and rolled back onto her back, her cheeks flushed.

"Goodnight Tris" Eric said as he hung up the phone and rolled over on his bed and groaned into his pillow. This was far worse than he thought it would be. Sure he knew Tris from before she left, and he found her intriguing but this was a whole new level. Teasing him the way she did was only going to make him want her more. They were going to have to talk about what they were before Eric really began having problems. If they were dating, how did they want their relationship to go? Should they try and hide it from Vivian for a little while? Eric groaned again and rolled off the bed and stripped down to his briefs and got into bed, his hands holding onto the pillow and the sheets tightly.

Eric woke up the next morning to Vivian tugging on his blankets as she tried very hard to climb onto his bed. It was higher up thanks to the box spring, but Vivian never gave up. A soft thud was heard as Eric rolled over and peered off the side of the bed at Vivian who was pouting as she stared at her toes.

"You'll get it one day Princess" Eric said getting a beaming smile. Untangling himself from the sheets he got out of bed and kneeled next to Vivian.

"Go pick what you want to wear today, Remember Tris is going to spend the day with you while I got to work." Eric said as Vivian yawned and left his room. It was going to be strange not having her with him, but he trusted Tris to take care of her. He had been lucky and Vivian had only gotten the twenty four hour bug. Pulling on his running clothes and gathering up what he was going to need and wear later on he went down the hall to Vivian's room and watched as she tried to pull her favourite shirt over her head.

"Wrong way" Eric said gently as he kneeled down and helped Vivian do it, his glare aimed at him which was ruined by the pout.

"No daddy. Me do" Vivian said as she sat down and got her socks on, backwards, and struggled getting her pants on. After watching his daughter struggle he sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here ok Princess?" Eric asked watching as Vivian stuck her tongue out between her teeth as she struggled to get her pants on. Shaking his head he head down the stairs and opened the door to see Tris in her running clothes. Reading her shirt that said 'I'm 99.9% sure I'm a Disney princess' he chuckled before he glanced at the car leaving his driveway. Tris turned and waved as Eric stepped back allowing her into the house.

"My dad said he would drop me off since he has an early meeting today." Tris explained before setting her bag on the floor, her hair falling over her one shoulder as she bent down. Eric's fingers ran over the tattoo of the erudite eye and dauntless flame surrounding it.

"I like it. You had a good artist." Eric said as Tris turned around to look at him remembering their conversation the night before.

"Thank you. Now show me a tattoo or your tongue piercing" Tris countered watching Eric smirk before he pulled her closer to him and licked his lips slowly, watching her eyes turn a darker grey-blue as he leaned down and gently bit her ear his tongue flicking out after, the piercing against her skin made her shiver the slightest bit in his arms.

"That is not showing me" Tris said placing her hands firmly on his chest, able to feel the vibrations as he chuckled and pulled back, his tongue curled against his teeth, showing off the steel rod and ball through his tongue.

"Better?"

"Much better" Tris said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Vivian awake?"

"And attempting to dress herself. She didn't want my help this morning" Eric said linking their fingers together and started up the stairs, Tris at his side.

"This I got to see" Tris said smiling as they got to the top of the stairs before pausing, Eric's fingers tightening around hers slightly.

"Tris. Are we letting Vivian see us like this?" Eric asked motioning to their joined hands, Tris biting her lower lip gently.

"You're her dad, what do you think we should do? Wait a little while or let her see?" Tris said wanting what Eric thought was best.

"I think we should keep this between us for a little while. Both to get comfortable with each other and get to know each other better. That way if it doesn't work out, Vivian doesn't feel the stress." Eric said watching Tris carefully before seeing her nod.

"I think we should go slow, well slow on the physical part. Not only because we barely know each other, but you're also older than I am." Tris said as Eric gently tugged her into his arms again.

"I may be older Tris, but that doesn't change anything. If you want to go slow, we can do that." Eric said letting his hand cup her jaw, his thumb moving over her cheek gently. Tris smiled slightly and turned her face into Eric's hand and kissed his hand lightly.

"Let's check on your daughter before she hurts herself" Tris said as Eric's grey eyes grew darker at the kiss to his palm. Moving reluctantly away from her he followed her to Vivian's room where Tris giggled at the sight of Vivian sitting on the floor, her socks backwards, and her pants on the floor, Vivian glaring at the offending article of clothing.

"Having some trouble sweetie?" Tris asked as she walked into the room, Vivian nodding slowly.

"No Daddy. Me do." Vivian said firmly as Tris took the pants and rolled them down and set them on the floor.

"Ok now try" Tris said watching Vivian get up and step into them before struggling to pull them up.

"Hap?" Vivian asked Tris who smiled and moved closer to help Vivian fix them.

"Now a sweater and your bunny and we can go for a run" Tris said as Vivian went and grabbed her bunny and Tris helped her into her sweater, Eric watching the two interact and liked what he saw. It was natural for Vivian and Tris to interact. Not stiff like some other sitters he had hired. Many didn't think to just concentrate on Vivian if he was watching. Tris knew that he was there and still she was focused on Vivian. Every now and then her eyes would meet his and she would smile but otherwise it was just Vivian that had her attention. Once they were both ready he smiled before leading the way downstairs, Vivian in his arms. Getting the stroller ready and making Sure Vivian was comfortable in it with her bunny, and he had their water bottles and sweaters. His keys tucked in the tray with his and Tris's cellphones they left the house in a jog.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

After a long run and plenty of teasing between Tris and Eric since Vivian couldn't see them from the stroller, Tris and Eric arrived back at his house and Eric vanished up the stairs to his bedroom to shower, Tris going with Vivian into her room and changing into her half black and red jeans and threw on her top that had two dragon's on it and snapped a studded bracelet onto her wrist, Vivian putting her sweater on the chair and sat on the floor and played with her bunny.

"How do you want to do your hair Sweetie?" Tris asked as she grabbed the brush and sat on the floor behind Vivian, her own around her face. Vivian turned and looked at Tris before tugging on her own.

"Me too" Vivian said pointing to Tris's hair. Tris chuckled and started brushing the knots from Vivian's hair, Eric leaning in the doorway once he was dressed in his usual work uniform of black pants, shirt and vest, his combat boots at the front door. His eyes travelled over Tris's outfit as she smoothed Vivian's hair down.

"All done. How about some breakfast" Tris said setting the brush back and offering her hand to Vivian who stood up and walked with Tris to the door.

"Daddy!" Vivian said happily as she ran at him and Eric caught her and lifted her up into his arms. Vivian kissed Eric's cheek making him chuckle as Tris walked the rest of the way over to them and Eric linked their fingers together before heading down stairs again, Tris moving to make breakfast for Vivian and herself since Eric was glancing at the clock.

"Do you need to go soon?" Tris asked softly as Eric moved behind her as she rest her hands on the counter.

"I have half an hour before I go. Max called a staff meeting last night." Eric said shaking his head before Tris's eyes lit up.

"Go spend time with your daughter while I make breakfast." Tris said shooing Eric towards Vivian and started making French toast. Peering into the living room as she waited for the pan to heat she watched Eric do sit ups Vivian standing on his feet and smiling brightly every time he came up and touched their noses together.

"Svich" Vivian said getting off Eric's feet allowing him to roll over and climb onto his back as he started doing push-ups. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she started filming it since it was adorable to see the two of them interact the way they were. Heading back to the stove Tris started cooking breakfast, the smell soon bringing Eric and Vivian to the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"Yummy?" Vivian asked confused.

"Yummy" Tris confirmed as she plated some for Eric and Vivian, the man frowning when he saw how little Tris put on her plate.

"Are you naturally a light eater or? Eric asked as he moved to the table and Eric got Vivian into her boaster seat and let her start eating the bite sized pieces. He didn't want to upset her but he also didn't want to worry about her.

"It depends on the morning. I also had an apple before I left home too" Tris said as she started eating, watching Eric's face as he blissed out after his first bite.

"This is really good" Eric said when he was able to talk making Tris smile. Eating her own breakfast she kept an eye on Vivian and made sure no syrup got into her blonde hair.

"Thank you. The twins were hopeless in the kitchen so I was in charge of meals. I had to get inventive at times." Tris said as she watched Eric keep eating, his eyes brightening with an idea.

"Tris? In a couple months just before the end of the semester one of the other trainers: His name is Dragon to the students is being thrown a party. He's been with Dauntless for almost 20 years now. Most of us in leadership have been planning it for a while but if you're interested would you like to go as my date? We also need people to cook but being my date just allows me to brag about you some more than normal." Eric said feeling like he was rambling a little bit, but when he looked at Tris she was smiling.

"I'd love to. On both accounts. We can make a day of it, cooking that is." Tris said before looking down.

"By then you want us to be public I'm guessing?" Tris asked softly and Eric looked thoughtful.

"I think by then we will be more comfortable with each other and in front of Vivian. But if we aren't then we can go but not announce it" Eric said as Tris ran her fingers over the edge of her plate as she thought.

"I think we can both agree that would be best" Tris said before glancing at Vivian who had syrup smeared over her cheek. Grabbing the damp cloth she had set nearby for the very purpose she wiped her cheek clean before tapping Vivian's nose.

"Let's not get it into your hair ok Sweetie?"

"Otay" Vivian said as she kept eating Eric chuckling as he stood and carried his plate to the sink and rinsed it off.

"I'll see you both after work today. Be a good girl for Tris ok Vivian?" Eric said as Vivian looked up at him with s syrupy grin.

"Woves you daddy" Vivian said as Eric leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Princess" Eric said before looking at Tris who was looking at them fondly.

"Any requests for dinner?" Tris asked as she stood up and once out of sight of Vivian grinned as Eric wasted no time in pulling her to his chest and hugging her tight.

"Anything you cook is bound to be wonderful" Eric said before tilting Tris's face up slightly before he gently kissed her cheek.

"Any problem's just call or text me. There shouldn't be but"

"Eric? We will be fine. Call us on your lunch and spare if you are so worried but we will be fine." Tris said finding his concern touching. Leaning onto her toes she kissed his cheek feeling him huff slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried about leaving my two favourite girls alone" Eric said as Tris righted herself a grin coming to her lips.

"And I'm concerned since you teach a class where they throw knives and you'll get hurt." Tris countered making him chuckle. It had never happened but the chance was there, so he understood.

"Alright, alright I'm going then." Eric said stepping back and making sure he had everything in his bag before heading off to the school, Tris returning to her place at the table and watching Vivian. Once Vivian was all done eating Tris cleaned her hands and together they took Vivian's plate and cup tot the sink and rinsed them, Vivian standing on a stool beside Tris as she quickly washed the dishes.

"We do now Tis?" Vivian asked as Tris knelt down to look at her.

"How about we go read a book then in a little while we can go outside" Tris suggested. Vivian thought for a moment, the look of concentration on her face making Tris smile before Vivian nodded.

"No read" Vivian said softly before Tris smiled and took Vivian's hand.

"I have a book we can read. A book about your favourite movie" Vivian looked so excited Tris couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Grabbing the Little Princess from her bag they walked together to the living room and got comfortable on the couch, Vivian holding her rabbit as Tris opened the book.

"Chapter 1 is called Sara. Once on a dark winter's day, when the yellow fog hung so thick and heavy in the streets of London that the lamps were lighted and the shop windows blazed with gas as they do at night, an odd-looking little girl sat in a cab with her father and was driven rather slowly through the big thoroughfares.

She sat with her feet tucked under her, and leaned against her father, who held her in his arm, as she stared out of the window at the passing people with a queer old-fashioned thoughtfulness in her big eyes." Tris said the story making Vivian smile as she leaned against her Nanny.

Vivian was already quite fond of the older woman and she could see that her daddy liked her too. Maybe if she was really good, her Tis would be her new mommy. She never liked the other girls that came to watch her. They were mean or smelled funny. There was never a time in her short life Vivian liked anyone more than she loved her Daddy, her grandpa was second on the list of men that she trusted. But when it came to women Vivian didn't trust many, especially the one that was names Suzanne. She may be her mother but even at two and a half Vivian knew a mommy was someone who kissed your forehead and hugged you when you needed it even if you don't say anything. They helped you get dressed in the morning and did your hair and called you pretty. Her daddy did that but she wanted a mommy too, like other little boys and girls she saw at the parks.

Even after a few times with Tris, Vivian adored her. Tris who knew her Daddy. Tris who checked her temperature when she wasn't feeling well and rescued her bunny and stopped the mean boys from picking on her. Tris who held her as she slept and took care of her. Tris who called her Sweetie and even now was running her fingers through her hair as she read a story to her. Yes Vivian may only be two and a half but she knew she wanted Tris as her mommy.

Tris ended up reading three chapters to Vivian before marking their place and set the book down and looked out the window.

"Let's go outside for a little bit ok Sweetie then maybe a little later we can read some more" Tris suggested as Vivian wiggled off the couch and went to the door, Her fingers wrapped around Tris's hand. Vivian found her shoes and sat on the floor and tried to put then on herself before watching Tris put on her combat boots and tie them tightly before kneeling next to Vivian and helping her put on her shoes. Slipping into their jackets or sweaters Vivian made sure she had her bunny and waited until the stroller was outside and past the steps, Tris tucking the key Eric had given her with her own into her jacket before tugging Tris's hand.

"Stoler?" Tris smiled as she lifted Vivian onto her hip.

"Of Course sweetie. I just wanted to make sure we had everything." Setting Vivian into the stroller and securing her in, she shared a smile with Vivian.

"Let's go have some fun at the park" Tris said watching as Vivian brightened. Tris checked one last time that she had everything before starting towards the nearest park. Eric had given her a list of things to match out for. From the fact that most parents tended to either tell their children not to play with Vivian because of him or do nothing when they picked on her.

Tris was content with the knowledge that Eric was right but she was going to change that if she could. Vivian was almost three. In a couple years she would be starting school. She wanted the little one to at least know some of the other children, be it older than her or the same age. Once they reached the park, Tris pulled Vivian out of the stroller and after watching Vivian hesitate took the small hand in hers.

"Let's go try the slide first" Tris said knowing exactly how to fix how unsure and shy Vivian seemed to be. Racing with Vivian to the slide they climbed up together before sliding down, Vivian's giggles making Tris smile.

"Hold on let's get our hair out of the way." Tris said moving off to the side and quickly braided her hair, Vivian watching her.

"Me Too!" Vivian said as Tris chuckled and braided Vivian's hair the same as hers and tied it off before they took off for the slide again.

"You and your husband should be ashamed of yourself. Leaving her with sitters most of the time" a woman said as they started for the swings. Tris stopped dead and pulled Vivian up onto her hip a frown touching her lips. She wasn't frowning because she was assumed to be Vivian's mother, which was actually quite flattering, suggesting a beautiful child, like Vivian could be hers.

"I beg your pardon?" Tris said calmly.

"You heard me. She's had more sitters than any child here." The woman snapped Vivian curling into Tris and hiding her face into her neck. Tris brought her hand up from Vivian's back to stroke her hair.

"The reason behind that is none of your business. And don't think I don't know that the other children here don't pick on her and ignore her. You wouldn't like it if it was your child so why is mine so different? Because me and my husband look different?" Tris said going with the fact that it was assumed that Tris was Vivian's mother and Eric, her husband. The woman looked taken aback by Tris's response. She hadn't expected her to respond like she did.

"I…I" Tris sighed and resisted rolling her eyes.

"Just because we look different that doesn't mean we are bad people. Sure my husband is a little harsh at times but he works at Dauntless teaching. He's stressed enough and our daughter being verbally assaulted and ignored doesn't help." Tris said as Vivian started playing with the end of Tris's braid.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I promised my daughter time on the swings" Tris said turning and leaving the woman and set Vivian into the empty swing.

"Sorry about that Sweetie, let's have some fun ok?" Tris said hoping to get a smile from the silent child. Seeing Vivian smile brightly Tris started pushing Vivian who giggled the higher she went.

"High" Vivian asked between giggles as Tris stopped the swing and pressed a kiss onto Vivian's forehead before giving her a under doggy, Vivian's laughter ringing through the park, making many parents look over at the pair. Tris not caring about the looks as she made faces as Vivian when she was far enough back, Vivian returning the faces between giggles. The rest of the park was forgotten as the two of them played, eventually moving to the slides and climbing on the playground together.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

When Tris glanced at her phone she was stunned to realize that they had been at the park for almost three hours. The other children had left them alone for the most part, and Vivian was more than happy to play with Tris.

"Vivian! Time to head home Sweetie" Tris called to the top of the slide where Vivian was sitting.

"Otay!" Vivian called back before pushing herself down into Tris's arms, a smile on both of their faces as Tris' spun her around and settled her on her hip. Walking to the stroller Vivian started babbling about coming to play at the park again, Tris smiling as she listened to the little one talk. It sometimes took a moment or two to understand what she meant, but she managed. The walk home was quiet since Vivian was talking to her bunny about all the fun they had at the park, Tris making a note to tell Eric about what had happened.

"Shoes and sweater off Vivian" Tris said once they got into the house, Vivian sitting on the floor and getting her shoes off as Tris undid her boots and slipped them off. Setting them to the side, Vivian's being set beside hers she hung up their jacket and sweater before walking towards the kitchen. Vivian was still sitting on the floor and Tris was half way to the kitchen when Vivian whimpered and got to her feet and ran to Tris.

"What's wrong?" Tris asked running her hand over Vivian's hair.

"Monsters" Vivian said, making Tris frown. It was cute on the phone and Eric had warned her that Vivian wasn't fond of being alone.

"Well we can punch the monsters in the nose" Tris said as she took Vivian's hand and they walked into the kitchen together, Tris thinking of a healthy lunch for the two of them. Vivian stayed close to Tris as she set about making sandwiches and cut up some carrots before plating them.

"Lunch time Vivian, what are we forgetting?" Tris said looking at Vivian.

"Hands!" Vivian piped up and Tris lifted Vivian up to let the little girl wash her hands in the sink. Carrying Vivian to the table she helped her into her boaster seat and sat beside her.

"No Tebles" Vivian said pointing to her carrots.

"Carrots are good for you. They make strong eyes and teeth" Tris said biting into hers, Vivian looking at them unsure before trying one. If she could get Vivian to eat vegetables then she was good. Eric had to fight her all the time to get it to happen.

"Hello Eric" Tris said pulling her phone from her pocket when it started vibrating, Eric sighing softly when he heard her voice.

"I told you not to worry" Tris said as he chuckled.

"I know but I've never relaxed the first time I leave her with someone new. Normally something goes wrong." Eric said, before Tris's silence made him alert.

"Tris, did something happen?"

"Nothing major, except you may not like it when I tell you. Would it be a problem if I asked you to wait until you got home again to know what it was? I rather tell you in person." Tris said watching Vivian eat her carrots and slowly start nibbling on her sandwich.

"I'm going to worry now you are aware of that" Eric said as Tris sighed and played with her hair.

"Yes but I handled it but I still rather tell you in person" Tris stated again Eric drumming his fingers against his desk nervously.

"Ok. I trust you Tris, I do I know it sounds like I don't" Eric said as Tris laughed a little bit.

"Vivian, Sweetie don't pick your sandwich apart. If you are still hungry after you can have more carrots ok?" Tris said, Eric's frown lifting a little bit as he listened.

"Read?" Vivian asked as she stopped picking at her sandwich.

"Only one more chapter today. We can go outside again later again" Tris said as Vivian went back to eating.

"Sorry" Tris said directing it to Eric who was slowly eating his apple.

"It's alright. It sounds like everything is fine." Eric said as Tris hummed lightly.

"Well I still need to make supper and do more fun stuff with Vivian" Tris said as he chuckled.

"Will you stay for supper tonight? I'll take you home after dinner and we talk" Eric said hoping that Tris would agree. He found he liked having her in his house.

"I can do that" Tris said making Eric grin before they hung up. Eric made his way to the staff room and when he entered Four looked up, then did a double take.

"Since when do you come here and be social" Four said making the others look up.

"Eric! You're in a good mood. You have been all day. Did you get laid over the weekend?" Zeke asked from his spot next to Four.

"No I just got off the phone with my girlfriend" Eric said moving towards Max's table, liking how everyone's jaws dropped.

"Since when do you date?" Veronica asked as she moved over a chair letting Eric sit next to Max and Dragon.

"We both have been interested in each other for a while. We spent most of the weekend talking or texting each other, and she's having dinner with Vivian and I tonight" Eric said trying not to think too much about the coming conversation with Tris. He was worried about his daughter and if something had happened when they were out…Despite Tris assuring him it was fine.

"Well good for you. Will we be meeting her before school lets out?" Dragon asked sending a teasing grin at Eric who smirked back.

"I asked her to the end of the semester party, she even agreed to cook for us" Eric said watching as the others looked impressed.

"And she made me breakfast this morning and it was better than Airi's" Eric said making Max pout.

"Better than my wife's cooking?" Max asked as Eric chuckled.

"I'll see if I can get her to make something small to bring in, in the meantime" Eric said hoping Tris would agree.

"Please, now I have to know" Dragon said laughing at Max's face. He was happy that Eric had a girlfriend. Dragon himself had two grown sons that he hadn't seen since they were small. He knew they were twenty-two or twenty-three now, and he missed them. His ex-wife didn't want anything to do with him and made it hard for him to get in touch with his boys. Eric's situation was different but if his little girl could get a mother then he was all for him dating again. Eric clearly liked her and he could only hope his daughter liked her as much.

The rest of the day passed quickly despite Eric's worry and soon he was pulling into his driveway and walking up to the door quicker than normal. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, he closed it behind him with a gentle kick, sniffing the air as he went.

"Something smells good in here" Eric said entering the kitchen to see Tris and Vivian making the dining room table together.

"DADDY!" Vivian cried setting what was in her hands before running at him and Eric just managed to lean down and catch her in time. Eric glanced up at Tris to see her smiling at him. Pulling Vivian up onto his hip he walked over to Tris.

"I normally wouldn't but I can't help it." Eric said before pulling Tris into his other side and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Vivian giggling as she watched her Daddy and Tris interact.

"Why couldn't you help it?" Tris said, her arm slipping around his waist, the other resting on his chest as he looked down at her, and her up at him.

"I've been thinking about you all day, bragging too" Eric said as Tris smiled.

"You can tell me at dinner. Now help your daughter set the table and I'll put the finishing touches on it." Tris said slipping away from Eric, his hand staying on her as long as it could before falling to his side.

"You heard her. Let's make the table." Eric said setting Vivian down watching as she hurried over to the table and set up her dishes in her spot, Eric setting up Tris and his plates.

"Dinner should be ready shortly." Tris said leaning against the counter as Eric glanced at himself.

"Let me change out of these" Eric said as he left the table and groaned as Tris dodged his attempt for a kiss. Making his way to his bedroom he changed into black track pants and black undershirt before rolling his shoulders. Making his way back down the stairs he smiled as he spotted Tris and Vivian sitting on the floor together, Tris re-braiding Vivian's hair.

"When did you girls braid you hair?" Eric asked as he slipped down onto the floor behind Tris, his chest pressing against his girlfriend's back.

"When we were at the park to keep it from getting it in our eyes." Tris said as she leaned back slightly into him, Vivian crawling up into Tris's lap properly and leaned with her.

"Haf fun daddy" Vivian said turning around in Tris's lap to look at Eric who smiled.

"Did you? Did you make any friends?"

"No, but haf fun" Vivian said, said Eric noticing Tris's tensed shoulders.

"Up to wash your hands sweetie" Tris said getting up with Vivian and Eric frowned.

"It happened at the park didn't it?" Eric asked as he stood behind Tris as she helped Vivian wash her hands.

"Eric" Tris said softly as he sighed.

"I know. I've been imagining the worst though" Eric said as Tris set Vivian down and let her dry her hands.

"A mother came up to us within the first five minutes and said that my husband and I should be ashamed for leaving Vivian with sitters all the time. I got mad at her. Vivian was still right there with me. I told her it was none of her business, I didn't correct her when she assumed we were married or Vivian was my daughter. I just said it was none of her business and said I knew what happened with the other children. I ended up walking away after saying that I promised my daughter time on the swings. It was a lie but I had to walk away." Tris said, realizing she was talking a little fast, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt before Eric's caught her hands in his and held them.

"Tris breathe. Take a deep breath for me" Eric said gently his mind reeling from what Tris told him. As Tris took a couple calming breathes he slid his hands up to her arms and rubbed them gently.

"let me get this straight, a mother confronted you" Eric said slowly, Tris nodding her head before running her hand over the top of Vivian's head as the child came to stand by them. She understood a little bit about what was happening and she would cry if her daddy made Tris leave.

"And you in a naturally protective move, went with the fact it was assumed you were her mother and told her off, openly referring to me as your husband and Vivian your daughter" Eric said watching Tris's face, feeling slightly alarmed when she nodded, and looked close to tears. Eric had learned the hard way when it came to tears and Vivian, and the last thing he wanted was to have two upset women, one still a child but she was still a female, in the house with him.

"Tris, babe I'm not upset, I'm just trying to understand." Eric said moving his hand up to cup Tris's jaw as she shook her head slightly.

"As both your girlfriend and Vivian's Nanny I overstepped boundaries today. I shouldn't have said or agreed but I did" Tris said the tears that had welled in her eyes breaking free and falling down her cheeks. A quick glance from the corner of his eyes showed Vivian was holding onto Tris tightly, the small child's hands in a death-grip on the fabric of her shirt. Eric stepped forward and slipped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, Tris's hands going to his hips to push him back and away.

"No you didn't. In the short amount of time you been both dating me and back in mine and Vivian's life, she's more your daughter than Suzanne's. It was you that had the instinct to say she was yours. Suzanne never would have. Besides Vivian adores you and didn't have a problem with it. Hell I would rather you be her mother, even if that is me admitting to wanting to sleep with a woman 8 years my junior. When she was a minor. I do want to sleep next to you now" Eric said keeping his voice for Tris's ears only. Partly so Vivian didn't know what they were talking about and he wanted to keep Vivian from hearing his curse as much as possible. Tris gave a watery giggle as her arms slipped around his waist and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Tris said softly, Eric feeling her lips move against his chest.

"It's the truth Tris. You ten times to woman Suzanne is, or will ever be." Eric said as Tris pulled her head back to look at him. Seeing that she was going to cry Eric rest his forehead on hers his hands moving to cup her cheeks and gently wipe the tears away.

"And there is no one I rather have a relationship with. We went over this the other night when you asked why I wanted to date you, remember." Eric said as Tris took a couple deep breaths but was wearing a small grin.

"Some of your reasons are stupid."

"Like what?" Eric asked looking offended.

"That I can throw a knife properly." Tris said smiling a little bit more.

"It's impressive and I think it's hot. Next one you have an issue with" Eric countered making Tris roll her eyes slightly at how childish he was being.

"You said because I can cook" Tris said as Eric groaned dramatically.

"After this morning, I can tell you for a fact that you are a much better cook than I am and you're going to spoil Vivian and I and we shall never like another's cooking more. Ever." Eric said making Tris laugh at how firm he attempted to be.

"You're a dork."

"But think of it this way Tris. I'm your dork. A Dork that's wanting to eat the meal you cooked for us" Eric said grinning as Tris shook her head.

"What I'm not going to get dinner? You're going to starve me? Vivian did you hear that, Tris is being mean and not letting me eat dinner" Eric said turning his attention to the toddler who was now looking at him confused before looking at Tris.

"Bad Daddy" Vivian said as Tris wiped her face with the face of her hands.

"How am I bad?" Eric asked looking down at her.

"Tis cky" Vivian stated Eric's eyes widening slightly before biting his tongue to hold back a curse. She was far more perceptive that he thought.

"Its ok sweetie, he apologised already" Tris said knowing that's what Eric had done in a way. He had cheered her up and told her it was ok to act like Vivian's mother in public with her.

"Daddy kiss beder" Vivian said as Eric glanced at Tris.

"I forgot to kiss it better didn't I?" Eric said and when Vivian nodded he grinned at Tris wickedly.

"Don't you dare" Tris said knowing he was going to do something either crazy or stupid. Or both. When the grin got wider Tris was to distracted by the grin to notice him grab her waist and pull her to him, before dipping her down and kissing everywhere but her lips, Vivian giggling as she watched.

"Ok, I'll feed you." Tris cried making him laugh as they stood upright again, Eric's arms holding her against him for a moment longer, his lips brushing her cheek gently as he let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may not be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"You're still a dork Eric" Tris said as Eric walked her to the door, Vivian on his hip as he grinned.

"Yes but like I said before I'm your dork" Eric said making Tris smile.

"True. Are you taking the leftover into work tomorrow?" Tris asked watching Eric's lips turn into a bigger grin.

"Oh yes. That's my lunch and I might have to surrender a bite or two since I was raving about you're cooking so much, Max, and Dragon wanted to try it." Eric said as she shook her head laughing at him.

"Daddy? Bafroom" Vivian said lifting her head up from his shoulder, Tris pulling her key and unlocking the door, her free hand grabbing Eric's arm and dragged him into the house.

"Come with me Sweetie" Tris said taking Vivian from Eric's arms and carrying her to the main floor bathroom as Natalie and Andrew peeked out of the living room. Eric shifted nervously, knowing the last time he met her parents it didn't go so well.

"Mr. Coulter?" Andrew said coming out of the living room and extended his hand.

"Andrew Prior, our last meeting got us off on the wrong foot." Andrew said as Eric smirked slightly.

"That tends to happen to me actually. And please call me Eric. Most of the time I hear my last name and think of my father" Eric said making Andrew chuckle.

"Don't we all get like that?" Andrew said before turning his head to see Caleb at the bottom of the stairs.

"Caleb, you normally don't venture out of your room at this hour" Andrew said frowning slightly knowing he sounded a little judgmental. Caleb was a creature of habit and since his sister came home he had been changing.

"I thought I heard Beatrice" he said as Tris's laughter came from down the hall.

"She's with my daughter in the bathroom. God only knows what she can get into" Eric said as Andrew chuckled lightly.

"Natalie would know, Beatrice got into everything when she was little" Andrew said as Natalie came out of the living room and smiled when she saw Eric.

"Hello, my husband behaving?" She asked teasing her husband who simply smiled at her as she rested her hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Well as well as can be expected" Eric said making the other two chuckle, Caleb looking confused.

"Daddy, Tis haf perdy soup" Vivian said as Tris carried her back over.

"Soap. But close enough" Tris said as Vivian frowned a little bit before smiling when she was told she had almost gotten it.

"Let me guess, it's pink?" Eric said knowing just how much his daughter loved the color.

"No, bwu"

"Blue? Well maybe we can look for blue soap when we need to get some next ok?" Eric suggested as Tris transferred her to him, Vivian's fingers moving to play with his ear plug again. Tris chuckled as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek before kissing Vivian's forehead.

"I'll see you both tomorrow for our run. We can read more of our book too." Tris said as Vivian glanced at her daddy.

"Daddy Read?" Vivian asked and Eric glanced at Tris who smiled.

"I left the book at your house. It's in her room right now. I read until she fell asleep today" Tris said and Eric nodded.

"Only a little bit tonight ok, that way Tris can read to you tomorrow" Vivian smiled and hugged Eric's neck, Tris smiling at the sight.

"I'll head home and get her to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Eric said leaning down and kissed Tris's forehead making her smile.

"Tomorrow" Tris said watching Eric look up at her parents.

"It was nice meeting you both properly." Eric said.

"It was nice seeing you both" Natalie said as Andrew smiled.

"Hopefully we will see you again" Andrew said as Eric opened the door and let himself out.

"Hopefully" Eric agreed as he started towards his Truck and got Vivian into her car seat before driving home to put her to bed. Tris was all smiles as she went up and got into bed, Natalie and Andrew sharing a look as she went.

"What do you think of him?" Natalie asked Andrew as he stared up the stairs after his daughter, Caleb standing at the bottom of the stairs still looking uncomfortable.

"I think if I can get him a little better I can overlook his pierced ears and bold tattoos. Beatrice seemed to like him, and he looked like a good father. I'll give him a chance" Andrew said as Natalie smiled.

"That's all she wants"

Tris was up early the next morning and ready to go, her father leaving his room, doing up his tie he smiled at her.

"Want a ride over again this morning?" He asked as Tris smiled.

"Only if you are going that way." Tris said as they went down the stairs together, Tris grabbing an apple as she passed through the kitchen, Andrew grabbing his coffee as they left the house together and got into the simple grey car.

"You two seem close, not like most couples though" Andrew remarked as he they got into the car and he started driving.

"We aren't in a lot of ways but we work that way." Tris said giving him a grin before taking a bite into her apple.

"Well you two are comfortable together I will give you that" Andrew said as he drove towards Eric's house. Tris just smiled as he drove, munching on her apple before frowning as she spotted the light blue Mercedes in Eric's driveway.

"I really don't want to deal with her." Tris moaned dropping her head back, Andrew frowning as a blonde woman got out of the Mercedes as Tris did.

"Who?"

"Suzanne. Vivian's mother and Eric's ex-fiancée" Tris said before closing the door, Andrew getting out of the car, to make sure everything went ok.

"You are that stupid girl that watched the brat when I broke off my engagement with Eric" Suzanne sneered as Tris snorted.

"Yes and that Brat happens to be a wonderful little girl" Tris said doing her best to keep from crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're dating him now? Pretending to be his little wifey?" Suzanne said with a little smirk, Tris unable to help the giggle that escaped her.

"Yes I'm dating Eric, but I'm also the delightful child's nanny" Tris said smiling.

"TIS!" Vivian yelled running from the house, and into Tris's arms. Tris spun the two of them around and gave Vivian a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" Tris asked softly as Eric came out of the house shaking his head.

"Normally you have to wait for me, but since Tris was here you're ok this time" Eric said as Vivian looked over to her daddy.

"Yes Daddy" Vivian said before playing with Tris's hair which was still loose.

"Morning Eric" Andrew said as Tris glanced over her shoulder at her father.

"Morning Andrew. How was your night?" Eric asked ignoring his ex, his arms sliding around both Tris and Vivian with a smile on his lips.

"It was a nice night. Perhaps you and Vivian can come over for dinner one night soon" Andrew offered and Eric smiled.

"If your wife cooks as well as Tris does then we will be there" Eric said as Andrew chuckled.

"Well Tris did cook this past weekend and we are not sure who's better in the house." Andrew said as Tris blushed a little bit.

"I'll see you both later, I have another early meeting." Andrew said before waving.

"Bye dad" Tris called as Vivian waved shyly before looking at Tris.

"Run?" She asked knowing it was a morning routine that they normally did.

"Shorty Princess you still need your socks, shoes and sweater before we leave" Eric said as Tris head towards the house with her bag and went to get Vivian ready for the day.

"Morning Suzanne" Eric said coldly as he eyed his ex as calmly as he could.

"Morning Eric. Do tell me what you think about dating the little child." Suzanne sneered as Eric chuckled.

"Tris is not a child, but you're acting like one" Eric said before looking her over before turning back to the house, Suzanne stuttering as Eric left his lips turning up into a grin as he closed the front door on his fuming ex.

"Eric did you really just leave her out there fuming?" Tris asked as she came down the stairs with Vivian, watching Eric's eyes dance with humor.

"I'm not going to be nice to her when she's well deserving of how I treat her." Eric said as he grabbed his sweater, Tris sitting and Eric kneeling to help Vivian put on her shoes, Eric even helping Tris, his fingers trailing over her leg slowly making her smile at him.

"Stop flirting and lets go for our run" Tris said getting up, Eric chuckling as he moved and helped Tris to her feet the two of them leaving the house With Vivian in the stroller, Tris's hair moved off her face in a ponytail. The two of them were laughing as Tris locked the house and they started down the street, Vivian babbling away as they ran together, Eric bumping into Tris and he doing it right back.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may not be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Tris and Eric fell into the house laughing, Eric holding Vivian in one arm and Tris in the other. Setting Vivian onto the floor and letting her take off her shoes on her own like she preferred to do it nowadays Eric pulled Tris closer and gently nuzzled her neck.

"Will you two be ok while I go shower?" Eric asked softly as Tris looked up at him shyly.

"Pity I can't join you" Tris teased making Eric moan low in his throat, his hands tightening on her waist just the slightest bit for her to feel just how much she affected him with a simple tease. Nuzzling her neck lightly, his lips brushing her skin slowly, he wasn't aware of Vivian glancing up at them, happy that her daddy liked Tris as much as she did.

"Don't tease me like that. Although if you really wanted to I could get my dad to come pick her up and watch her for a little while." Eric said lowly as he pulled back slightly to look at Tris's face.

"Maybe next time" Tris said smiling softly before she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She let her lips trail over to his ear enjoying his scent and his warm skin against hers. She bit his earlobe lightly making him shudder and his hands tighten on her waist before she kissed his neck gently.

"We'll be making breakfast" Tris said as she pulled away and took Vivian's hand Eric watching them go to the kitchen. Once they were out of sight Eric dropped his head back and groaned, his hand going through his hair and to his neck afterwards. As he made his way up the stairs he wondered what he did to deserve a woman like Tris in his life, kind and caring, beautiful and strong but such a tease when it came to them interacting. He smiled softly at this, hand rubbing the spot where she kissed him.

And as he sat down to enjoy the delicious breakfast his beloved daughter and the new woman in their life made he was sure he wouldn't let her go for anything, even if she teased him mercilessly or maybe it was just something that added up to the reasons to keep her with them.

The next few weeks carried on in the same pattern, Vivian growing more and more attached to her nanny and Eric was equally as attached to Tris. Their relationship hadn't progressed to actual kisses and even though he knew if anyone was aware of that they would tease him about being whipped he was more than ok with it. Tris was worth taking it slow.

They had been together for three weeks now when Tris invited them over to her parents' house for dinner. Eric found himself torn between looking forward to speak to her parents and getting to know them and being nervous out of his mind because Tris loved them so much and their opinion of him would make an impact on their growing relationship one way or another. He was just happy that on top of working, getting comfortable with Tris, being teased by her and worrying over the impending dinner Suzanne had been absent for the last couple of weeks and weekends.

Eric was grateful for that on more than one level because he feared that Suzanne would destroy the progress Vivian made, growing more confident and happy under Tris' careful and kind hands. He was happy that a woman like Tris took over a part of raising Vivian because he knew that he could only do so much but never replace a mother. And because he watched Vivian's development with a close and happy-glinting eye he wasn't surprised when Tris told him after only two weeks that Vivian may have made a friend in one of the other little girls at the park. It was a little too soon to tell, Tris said, but he was certain she was making a big impact in their lives – for the better.

Tris was nervous about Eric coming to her parent's house for dinner as well. She cleaned the house for the better part of the day and if she wasn't cooking she found herself searching for something else to dust off, replace with or right. She tried to find something to do to distract her from her nervousness that seemed to course through her whenever she thought of the man in her life and his daughter that she loved to bits coming over to her parents' house and even talking to her friends could only do so much and didn't stop her nerves. But when her laptop chimed up with an incoming call, her mouth pulled into a smile anyway because she knew who would call at this time of the day.

"How are my favorite idiots?" Tris asked as Hades and Ares appeared on the screen.

"We will be better in a couple months." Ares said coldly Hades rolling his eyes. Tris raised an eyebrow, the gesture enough to prompt a reply to her nonverbal question.

"We found out today that our father hasn't been ignoring us. Our mother has just made it really hard to contact us. Needless to say he works in Chicago at a school called Dauntless." Hades said, frown on his face and Ares huffed in anger.

"No way. You're coming here for the end of the school semester then?" Tris asked excitedly the twins looking at each other then back at her.

"How did you know?" They asked out of one mouth and Tris smiled at their behavior. She missed them dearly and calls could only do so much.

"Eric, the man I'm dating, is taking me that night. Remember, I told you about him and his daughter... I also sent you emails with pictures..." Tris said watching as Ares frowned.

"Clearly Ares's ex-girlfriend didn't like it and deleted them but I got them. Is your blonde friend, the one that shaves part of her hair off single? Maybe we can hook them up" Hades teased his brother making him blush. Tris chuckled and just knew that Ares would reciprocate his brother's teasing with a statement of his own.

"Well this little shit here finally came out of the closet as gay." Ares said messing up Hades already messy hair, making him blush now. Tris raised her eyebrows.

"About damn time." Tris said, voice playfully bored, making them laugh.

"As for Lynn she's still single. I got a friend named Will if you're interested, Hades" Tris teased them both watching them flush.

"Tris!" They whined together before wearing matching pouts.

"Beatrice? Are you dressed? There's a woman outside that wants to speak to you" Caleb said stepping into the room, his white shirt and blue tie neatly ironed.

"I'll be there in a moment. Thanks Caleb." Tris said giving her brother a smile. Nodding smartly at her he left the room as Tris looked back at the screen, rolling her eyes at his stuck up behavior.

"I'll talk to you two later. I have to go figure this out. Love you!" Tris said before blowing them both a kiss and turned off the call on Skype. Walking down the stairs she stepped into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw just who decided to pay her a visit. She took a deep breath, schooled her features and continued on into the living room.

"Suzanne" Tris said evenly as the other woman turned to face her. Suzanne's facial expression showed that she wanted to be anywhere else than here, the glint in her eyes contemptuous when she looked Tris up and down. She didn't bother to stand up to greet the younger woman and just raised an eyebrow.

"Beatrice Prior. It's taken a little while to get the information I wanted about you. Normally I would be impressed with what you managed to accomplish but I'm at a loss when it comes to you" Suzanne said, Tris keeping her face blank and taking up the recliner opposite of the couch Vivian's biological mother sat on.

"That's a shame. But you're not here to talk to me about what I've done. You're here for another reason." Tris said knowingly, Suzanne humming as she crossed her legs in a superior and business-like gesture.

"You're correct. I'm here about you playing mommy to Vivian" Suzanne said, narrowing her eyes at the chit of a woman sitting across from her, her voice laced with annoyance and anger. Tris' eyes flashed with something but it was gone before Suzanne could identify what it was.

"Eric doesn't have a problem with it, knows about it and is supportive. And I don't see how it's any of your business. You have no rights over Vivian, the courts took them away and Eric is the only one that has them." Tris said her voice levelled as she spoke her hands resting on her knee. The sly smile playing at the other blondes' lips made Tris shiver inwardly, a foreboding feeling settling in her stomach and she tried to brace herself for whatever this little talk could bring and mean.

"I see. But that's not going to stay that way. I've gone back to the courts requesting my rights back." Suzanne said as Tris snorted in a very unlady-like manner.

"I'm sure that will go down well when they see how terrified of you Vivian is and how you don't know how to handle her. You don't even know her favourite color do you?" Tris said confident in her knowledge that she knew Vivian far better than Suzanne ever did. Tris wasn't surprised at her own voice, laced with protectiveness and a bit anger, because she knew she adored Vivian and Eric and would do anything for them. Even go head to head with Suzanne even though the older woman made her feel uncomfortable.

Suzanne didn't seem faced at her words, only change her posture delicately on the couch, leaning forward a bit. Tris was aware that Eric knew Vivian preferred her over Suzanne. She was aware that he was grateful for the things she already accomplished with Vivian, making her more confident and outgoing, making her laugh more and a happy child all in all. That didn't stop the doubts from slipping into her head though as she watched the other woman. These doubts had nothing to do with Vivian or Tris' being her surrogate mommy. They rooted in Tris' own awareness that she lacked the things Suzanne had on the level of being a beautiful and confident woman. Where Suzanne was a fair blonde with nice sharp cheekbones – Vivian was going to be a very attractive girl as she got older – Tris was painfully aware that she was plain.

"Maybe but it wouldn't matter if I got my ex-fiancée back." Suzanne answered, shrugging nonchalantly and smirked when she saw the first sign of anything on Tris's face – the slight panic before it was smoothed over by cool indifference.

"You can try." Tris said, struggling to keep her cool and not let the older woman see that she was affected by her. Suzanne got to her feet and when she spoke up, her voice was angry and filled with superiority.

"Little girl, I stand by me calling you stupid. What he sees in you will pass. Your nothing compared to me. You have a plain body with no curves to be seen. Not to mention I doubt you're good in bed. Not in the way he likes. He's a rough and wild man, he needs a woman that can keep up with him." Suzanne said, crossing her arms in a display of smugness but was slightly taken aback as an animalistic look came to Tris's face, the younger woman laughing hollowly.

"Pity I can't see you with giant hickey's visible and proud of, your hair a mess after he's fucked you into the mattress, and against the wall, and in the shower." Tris said once her laughter was in control a naughty smirk came to her lips. She was seething with rage at the hidden threat and insults the woman in front of her had the gull to throw at her head in her own house in a talk about the man she liked. Suzanne was slightly surprised at her brash words, Tris could see and felt a small flutter of satisfaction in her heart, when the peachy-perfect complexion of the other was clouded by an angry blush. Before Suzanne could answer, Tris stood up, squared her shoulders and continued.

"Frankly between the two of us I'm the one that can handle him. You can't and you'll never get them. They're mine. Eric will never take you back and I would rather die than let you lay your hands on Vivian. Now get out and don't come back" She said her voice getting colder as she talked, her eyes blazing. In that moment Suzanne saw what Eric saw in her. A woman despite her age that would never give in. She took Tris in a last time before raising her chin in defiance even though both knew that she had lost.

"Goodbye then" Suzanne said, turned around and left the house. Tris slowly went to the door to close the door behind the blonde, her hands shaking in suppressed anger and hurt. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around slowly meeting her mother's worried eyes.

"Beatrice are you ok?" Natalie asked looking at her daughter concerned. She had heard the last bit of the two blonde's argument and it clearly said a lot about how Tris felt about Eric and Vivian. But it also showed what Tris had to go against and Natalie was aware how difficult something like that could be in the future even though her daughter was strong-willed and sure of herself mostly.

"I'll be fine mom. I'm going to have a quick shower." Tris said, kissing her mother's cheek to placate her before she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, grabbed her black dress for the night and vanished into the bathroom. As soon as she stood under the warm water she started crying, the tense atmosphere, the hurtful words and nervousness finally catching up with her. She was angry as well that she let someone like Suzanne pull up all the small doubts and let the words of the blonde affect her so much.

Tris wasn't a virgin, had her share of admirers and even short-time boyfriends while she was in France but Suzanne was right and she wouldn't be as experienced as Eric probably was by any means. She brushed away the tears though and with that a part of her insecurities. She would worry about intimacy with Eric when they reached that level in their relationship and not beforehand to maybe destroy the feelings she knew she had for him.

Getting out of the shower she dried off and started doing her hair and make-up leaving her hair down in waves. She decided on doing a simple, natural makeup even though it was more than she usually wore. She slipped on her dress and heels before nodding at the woman in the mirror. She wasn't as pretty as Suzanne but she liked what she saw. Opening the door she gasped softly as she walked into someone. Looking up she flushed when she realized that it was Eric.

"Hi" She said softly as she looked down at him dressed nicely in a sharp pair of dress pants and his black button up shirt. Tris smiled softly at the afford he put into looking acceptable and smart for her parents.

"Hi yourself. You look like an angel, all dressed up" Eric said gently as he lifted her chin up and stroked her cheek, his eyes worried as he saw the light redness around her eyes.

"Thank you. You look nice too, but I think I prefer you in jeans and a t-shirt" Tris said as he chuckled lightly.

"Thank you. I missed you today." Eric said making Tris smile slightly.

"I missed you too" Tris admitted softly her eyes falling to his chest before he rubbed her jaw with his fingers.

"Your mother said Suzanne came here not too long ago." Eric said softly as Tris looked up at him, her eyes betraying her doubts.

"Eric, why are you with me. Really?" Tris asked him, biting her lip at her own insecurity, Eric's eyes soft as he glanced around the upper floor before linking their fingers together.

"Can we talk in your bedroom? Your mom is quite fond of Vivian, entertaining her with pictures and stories and I would like to make some things clear." Eric said and Tris nodded slowly, nervousness bubbling in her stomach. She led Eric to her bedroom. She had a simple set up, her bedspread and the chair being the only real color in the otherwise grey and light brown room. Sitting together on her bed, Eric wrapped his arms around her before gently bringing her into his lap.

"What did she do this time?" Eric asked and Tris recognized a hint of anger in his voice but was aware that it was directed at his ex, not at herself, his fingertips stroking her back calming her down a bit. Tris leaned against his chest and turned her head to look at him.

"She said she was going to take you back to court to get her rights for Vivian back and that she was going to try to get back together with you as well." Tris answered, voice low and Eric couldn't help it as he started to chuckle.

"Eric, that's not funny" Tris said, hurt evident in her voice and Eric tried his best to calm his laughter, his voice and face serious when he started to talk again.

"Sorry, Angel. But that's just ridiculous on so many levels. For example: Why would I go back with her when I'm clearly head over heels for you." Eric said softly, his thumb rubbing circles on her arm. Though sweet and making her heart flutter, his words didn't reach her fully and the doubts were still heavy on her mind, making her bite her lip in self-consciousness.

"Because I still look like a fucking middle schooler. I have no tits really to speak of, no ass that's for sure. I'm plain" Tris said, voice laced with self-doubt and hurt. She and Eric didn't know her father was standing in the hall about to collect them for dinner listening in on their conversation with bated breath.

"She's beautiful. She looks like a fucking model." Tris continued and Andrew cringe at her words. Normally he was against swearing in the house but his little girl despite being all grown up was clearly hurt and disturbed by the woman's visit.

"She's appealing on the outside, Tris. Not the inside. It was an arranged marriage anyways and I wouldn't have been happy. I'm far happier with you. You know exactly how I like my tea in the morning and somehow always know when I need a coffee instead. You're the one that Vivian calls mommy now. I'm not sure if you noticed it but she's called you mommy and you answered her without a second thought. I've even slipped and referred to you as her mother at the doctors." Eric said tilting Tris's head back so he could look at her.

"Besides Angel, she's not the one that makes me smile with just the sound of her name. She doesn't know anything about me actually now that I think about it. You know more about me than anyone other than my father, and he still doesn't know most things about me." Eric continued as Tris's hand came up to his cheek.

"I want to be with you and I'll be damned if anyone gets in our way. I know your family despite how little you talked when you were away means to you, and I know you're happy that your dad is willing to accept me. You hate the fact that your brother seems so distant and doesn't talk to you anymore unless he's criticizing you, a thing I'll make quite clear tonight I don't like. I know you want your parents to accept me Angel. But even if they don't I'm not going to let you go. I care about you too much. That and it would devastate Vivian to lose you" Eric said his voice softer as Tris sighed and cuddled close, Andrew peeking in to see the two of them holding each other.

"I'm not going to let you go for anything or anyone Eric. Not my dad, not my mom, not Suzanne. No one" Tris said firmly before Eric leaned his head down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Good because I'll knock anyone off their feet for trying to get you away from me." Eric said making Tris giggle.

"Even Tobias?"

"Fuck yes. Even him. I hate the bastard and I want to hit him every time he flirts with you." Eric growled as Tris giggled again.

"Well he can't have me." Tris said as Andrew knocked on the doorframe.

"Dinnertime. I'm not sure who made what but I know I can't wait"

"I look forward to it" Eric said letting Tris up from his lap before getting up himself and slipped his arm around Tris's waist as they walked together down the stairs, Eric making sure she was comfortable. Once they were on the main floor and headed towards the dining room Vivian spotted Tris and came running in her cute black dress and white bow on the waist, her black flats tapping the floor lightly.

"Mommy!" Vivian said happily as Tris caught her and picked her up, Eric's arm around her giving her strength as well as their talk.

"Hi sweetie. Were you having fun?" Tris asked as she took Vivian to the dining room, Eric making sure he had Vivian's Sippy cup. As he wanted to join his baby girl and girlfriend Andrew's hand on his arm let him pause. Before he could ask anything, Tris' father spoke up, serious expression on his face.

"Did you mean it? What you said upstairs to her?" Andrew asked, Eric's cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yes I did. Listen I mean no disrespect about saying what I did about your wife and you"

"Eric. I didn't see what she was like after that woman left. But Natalie said she was shaken, badly. Whatever you need to do to keep that woman away, even if you need me to help with restraining orders or anything like that I will. You make my daughter happy, far happier than I've seen her in years. I missed a lot of time when she was growing up, her and Caleb both, because of my career in politics but you bring out something in her I've never seen." Andrew paused.

"A father doesn't like to admit he failed his children, least of all his daughter, but I have. But where I failed to make her a strong confident woman you have. And I know that's the best thing I can ask for. Just please don't break my little girls heart. She's not so little anymore but I don't think I'd know how to fix it if it was. I don't think Natalie would know either." Andrew said Eric's eyes remaining on the man before him. It took courage to admit he had failed, just like it had taken Courage for Eric's own father to admit he had been a shit father.

"Mr. Prior. Andrew, Your daughter is one of the strongest people I know, and I know a lot of different people. She's also one of the kindest and sweetest I've ever met. She never would have become that way without you or your wife. So don't sell yourself short. I can see how much you love her. That you would do anything for her, just like I would Vivian, and I know how much it hurts to admit you failed. I came to terms with that when Vivian was a year old and asking for her mommy and I had nothing to say to her." Eric paused to get his thoughts in order and to calm his own emotions, the elder man's speech having gotten to him on a personal level.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm here for as long as she wants me to be. If that means a month from now Tris changes her mind then that's what it means. But if it means that in five years or more I'm still here, I'll be asking for your blessing to marry her. She's one of the best things to ever happen to me, and All I've had to do was wait for her" Eric said looking up at Andrew who looked just as emotional as Eric felt.

"I'm hoping you stay. I'd like you as a son in law. I think I'd get some pretty damn good looking grandkids out of the two of you." Andrew said Eric chuckling as they walked towards the dining room, Caleb moving as well from his hiding spot.

Why? Why did his parents favor his sister over him now that she was back? She wasn't anything special.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may not be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Sitting at the table Tris glanced confusion clouding her big eyes at Eric who simply linked their fingers together and kissed her hand lightly.

"I'll tell you after dinner, Angel." He promised, his voice low to what Tris nodded with a small smile. He looked to his daughter then on the other side of his girlfriend and smiled at the content look on her face, Tris absent-mindedly running her fingers through her blond hair probably a comforting gesture for both of them.

Tris was naturally inclined to mother Vivian and he had no problem with it. He liked the sight of the two of them together and it felt natural to him that Tris easily took over a role in both their lives so fast without even really trying to.

Eric was aware that he as a male bestowed a different affection on his daughter than a female would, maybe even spoiling Vivian to some degree and turning her into a daddy's girl. He tried to stick to his decisions when it comes to raising his daughter, but he also knew that one look from her let him waver and sometimes gave in too easily, maybe unconsciously showing Vivian that she always gets her way, turning her into a stubborn and headstrong child in the way. Because of that he was happy that Tris was the balance in their lives now, being soft and loving with Vivian but also putting down her foot when she had one of her tantrums, letting his baby girl see that sometimes she has to just accept a no if she liked it or not.

Once everyone was at the table and they had said grace, something Vivian had never done before and let her look at everyone and everything with big curious eyes they started dishing up. Tris naturally served Vivian first and helped her cut everything up. Tris made sure to let Vivian feel her movements, the knife and her small hand in her own, because it is important to let her feel like the two year old is in control and get her comfortable with the technique slowly. Eric smiled at Tris' way of showing his daughter new things every day as if it was second nature to her and dished up for the both of them, aware already how much and what she liked best after many shared meals. Tris turned to look at her plate after she gave Vivian her spoon to eat, smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Tris whispered softly against his cheek, making goose bumps appear on his arms before she pulled back. Her eyes were still fixed on his when Eric gently placed his hand on her knee under the table, squeezing it softly, a quiet and warm moment between them and the stress of meeting her parents and after the incident with Eric's ex-fiancé.

"You're welcome" Eric said before averting his eyes from her, aware that they weren't alone in his house where gestures like these and staring at each other in affection weren't something they had to control. His eyes met the knowing eyes of Tris' mother, small smile on her lips before they found the scowling face of her brother Caleb, his blue eyes fixed on his sister, a sneer forming on his lips.

"Is that how you managed to graduate two years earlier, Beatrice? Sucking up to your male teachers?" His tone was biting and cold, laced with mockery and the will to hurt. Tris' hands stilled over her plate, Eric's eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching in anger for the both of them.

"Caleb. Be nice we have guests over." Natalie said quickly but quietly. Caleb glanced down at the table but didn't apologize, Andrew's eyes narrowing but he turned his attention to Tris and Eric. They sat closer together now, unconsciously lending each other support, Eric's arm wrapped around the back of her chair. He casually brushed his lips over the side of her temple and felt her rigid back slowly relax before she continued eating. Highly aware of the tension in the room, Eric decided to use the silence to deter everyone's attention to a presumably safe ground.

"I must say your campaign to help lower the homeless and teenage runaways is impressive Andrew." Eric said, meeting Andrew's brightening eyes and squeezed Tris' knee again as she smiled at him.

"Thank you. It was planned brilliantly but it's not going as well as I would hope." Andrew said, sipping his wine slowly Eric chewing thoughtfully, Natalie staying out of the campaign business. She had enough trouble keeping up with the talk never mind all the plans.

"What about asking Jeanine Mathews about getting a program started at the schools to get attendance and grades up? Maybe some more counselors to help those with problems at home. Maybe those who lived through it?" Tris suggested as she looked up from her plate, Andrew looking thoughtful.

"That just might work. Dauntless has a high amount of drop outs, as does Erudite and Candor." Andrew said aloud as Eric frowned.

"Well Dauntless isn't easy. Most of our students go on to careers in the Military and I've had students come back and say their commanders were strict but they were better off, even model students or cadets because of the way we trained them." Eric said before he fell silent.

"I was raised in an Erudite home myself so I know how hard it can be to grow up there as well. My parents were strict and hard on me to do well. My own father in recent years has admitted he wasn't a good father. But sometimes it's the smaller things that prompt students to leave school or home" Eric said slowly, measuring his words. Tris' leg pressed against his under the table making him relax.

His home life was a touchy subject he hadn't even talked to Tris about yet, his childhood far away from picture perfect like everyone would think. Although he grew up as the son of two successful parents in a nice neighborhood with many possibilities at his hands, his life there was oppressive with too high expectations and too many responsibilities for a then five year old and from this age on Eric had many problems with his parents which escalated in a ugly fight when he chose to become a teacher. After many yelling matches, a few months without contact and him telling them what they did to him though the family got together again. But all of them were highly aware that the peace was fragile, at least between Eric and his mother and he wasn't too surprised to see that she and Suzanne got along quite well.

Eric felt Tris' fingertips brushing along the back of his hand on her knee, pulling him out of his thoughts and he was slightly amazed at her silent way of comforting him, leaving him room to enclose these information in his own way and time. He glanced over to her, intrigued at her multi-tasking skills again, smile on his lips when he watched her handling Vivian and eating her own dinner. He was highly aware of the inquiring eyes of her father and felt grateful when Tris spoke up after chewing her bite, successfully drawing his gaze away from Eric.

"Or there's the students like me. I got lucky that Jeanine noticed me and put me in the fast track program otherwise I wouldn't be able to be where I am. Sometimes they had nothing to challenge them." Tris said as Andrew nodded.

"I'll call Jeanine on Monday and see what she says about it." Andrew said making a note of what they said that could really help. Tris smiled happily at that because she knew her father was a not easily impressed man and she always had a more tense relationship with him than her mother. Her smile slipped though when her brother spoke up again, making her tense her shoulders and grit her teeth lightly.

"That sounds stupid." Caleb said, but fell silent at the dark look he got from his father. Natalie spoke up then, moved the conversation to other topics during the meal, inquired about Eric's work as a trainer and teacher in Dauntless and how Tris was doing as Vivian's sitter. She smiled proudly when Eric praised the things Tris already accomplished with his little girl, making Tris blush and laugh when he told her family with a smirk how she handled the woman in the park. He kept a close eye on Caleb though because he didn't stop making biting comments, insulting his girlfriend, his daughter and himself in the process more times than not. Eric stayed mostly calm through it thanks to Tris' gentle hand on his knee to keep him from reacting.

The clattering of a spoon stopped Natalie in the middle of an anecdote about a trip to the park when Tris was little, making everyone look at the source of sudden noise. Tris smiled down to her, Vivian's face adorably pulled into a frown because she lost control of her eating utensil, her mouth and pink bib smeared lightly with potatoes and gravy. She was about to get the spoon back up from the floor but her brother's biting voice stopped her.

"Doesn't she know how to eat properly? She's a mess. Can't you teach her anything right, Beatrice?" Caleb said snobbishly, disgust and annoyance evident on his face, Vivian's eyes filling with tears because of the tension in the room and feeling on some level that the scornful words were directed at her in some way.

"She is only two years old, son. That's normal for her age." Andrew piped up, his only way to react to his fighting children because he was at a loss what prompted his son to act like this. Caleb chuckled mercilessly at his father's reply, shaking his head because he didn't understand it and it caused Tris to focus him with a loaded stare.

"You wouldn't know, would you? Your nose stuck in a book all day long and naively ignorant of humans in general and children specifically." Tris pressed out through clenched teeth, Caleb's eyes narrowing in response, already coming up with the next insult.

"I'm surprised that she can even talk properly since you baby her so much." Caleb continued Tris' own eyes filling with angry tears. She took a calming breath, bit her cheek for a second to concentrate on the one thing that was really important in this situation: Calming Vivian down who didn't know what she did wrong to deserve this treatment and couldn't grasp why the adults where tense and angry.

Tris squeezed Eric's shoulder for a moment and glanced at Vivian afterwards, smiling softly down at the two year old when her teary eyes met hers. Tris stood up then, the legs of her stool making a screeching sound on the hardwood floor and picked Vivian up, her hand brushing away some hair from her face and rubbing her back to sooth the disgruntled child. Without a look back, Tris walked away from the table, the bathroom door slamming shut as Tris wiped Vivian cheeks and calmed her down slowly.

"Caleb that was uncalled for. That is your sister, and an innocent child" Natalie said watching her son, her voice uncharacteristically hard and cold. Eric felt his hand clench and had to take a few breaths to calm himself down to not just punch the stupid git into his snobbish face. When he spoke up, his voice barely contained his rage and the open treat didn't help with that as well.

"The next time you drag my daughter into anything you have to say about your sister I'll show you why people are scared to piss me off. Excuse me for a moment, Natalie, Andrew." He got up, taking his time in the corridor to calm himself down a bit to not further aggravate his daughter or girlfriend. When he felt even enough he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. A muted _'come in'_ answered his request to enter. Tris was sitting on the toilet seat with Vivian in her lap, wiping Vivian's cheeks and nose with a wash cloth. If the situation wouldn't be this troubling he would probably smile at the sight in front of him. But because it was like this, he slowly went over to the two, schooling his face into a soft expression, mirroring Tris' posture to emanate calmness.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Eric asked softly as he kneeled down in front of Tris and Vivian one hand cupping his daughter's cheek the other gently caressing Tris's side.

"Meanie boy" Vivian sniffed cuddling into Tris' arms. Glancing up at his girlfriend he wasn't surprised to see her jaw tight in anger. He felt a surge of affection run through him at the protectiveness Tris displayed.

"Well, that meanie boy is going to get in a lot of trouble if he keeps being mean to you" Eric said as Vivian brightened a little bit, her small face sporting red cheeks and still a bit glassy eyes, that slowly changed to curious and happy again though.

"Daddy get trouble?" Vivian asked, voice still small and not upbeat like it usually was, but at least not filled with unease.

"I'll get him in trouble." Eric confirmed, smirking softly at his daughter and watched as Vivian smiled and turned to Tris.

"Mommy get trouble?" The question was innocent but Eric was aware that it triggered a situation Tris and he hadn't encountered yet, putting pressure on the still fragile relationship they tried to build. He fixed his eyes on her face to not miss a nuance of her facial expressions, waiting with bated breath for her reaction because Tris' answer would probably decide more than just the handling of the situation at hand. Eric was also highly aware that his own wishes could be squashed in the next second by Tris who he wasn't ashamed to say he was in love with, wanted to stay with and marry in the future eventually. Maybe even have their own children together.

"I'll get him in a lot of trouble, too, Sweetie. That meanie boy is my brother and he won't like it when I get him in trouble" Tris said pressing a kiss to Vivian's forehead, a single tear escaping her eye. Eric moved his hand to cup Tris's cheek, his eyes worried as he looked at her, but the sensation of her reaction coursing through his veins, making him more sure of their shared feelings then any words could at the moment. Tris gave him a smile, reassuring him of her well-being and pressed another kiss to Vivian's head.

"Ready to go back and finishing eating, Sweetie? I made dessert for everyone. Chocolate cupcakes" Tris said knowing that bribery was wrong but felt like it was the right thing to do now that they probably had to face more of her idiot brother and his bitter and even hateful words. She wasn't going to let Caleb have victory over her, though, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of driving her happiness and content away for whatever reason.

"Sit you and Daddy" Vivian said firmly, Eric and Tris sharing a look before nodding at each other.

"Do you want to sit in my lap or Daddy's?" Tris asked rubbing Vivian's back.

"Daddy first" Vivian said and together, Tris and Eric stood before Tris passed Vivian over to Eric. Hesitating slightly Eric cupped Tris's chin.

"Tris, are you really ok?" He asked softly watching her carefully before she gave him a slight smirk.

"If he opens his mouth about Vivian again, do me a favour and cover her ears, because I can't guarantee if I can keep back from swearing." Tris said as Eric smirked back at her, proud of her display of strength in a situation where she has to face her own brother. Of course he couldn't emphasize with her on it because he himself was an only child, but from past experiences with his mother he knew that fights between family members are always ugly and especially painful.

"If he still doesn't get it, you take Vivian and I'll have a go." Tris smiled before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." Tris said before kissing his cheek again.

"Let's head back to the table so Caleb doesn't think he's won." Tris said her eyes hardening at the idea of her brother. Linking their fingers together they left the bathroom and got comfortable at the table again, Tris moving Vivian's plate between her and Eric's and together they resumed dinner, Caleb looking rather smug. Tris was highly aware that he wasn't finished yet and braced herself, happy that Vivian was safe in Eric's lap, felt her daddy around her and instinctively knew that nothing could and would reach her there.

"When are you going to admit to being an irresponsible woman? How many times did you hook up with your room mates in France?" Caleb said idly, successfully making Natalie's jaw drop, Andrew's eyes widen. Vivian leaned against Eric's chest, his hand rubbing her back soothingly, and his eyes traveling to Tris. When he saw her ignoring her brother, her hands tight on her cutlery, the only sign she was upset, he decided to do so as well, picking up his own teaspoon again. There was silence for a few minutes, Eric's eyes glancing at Caleb now and again to discover that his were still fixed on his sister, presumably coming up with something that would rile her up enough to lash out.

"When are you going to start doing something worthwhile? I mean a nanny is a profession for poor people and you waste you're though debatable intelligence in sitting kids from people like him." Caleb continued as Eric hesitated, his hand on his glass and eyed the other man carefully. He was itching to have a go at him but remained quiet as he listened and gently placed his hand on Tris's knee.

"Caleb, you're my brother and I love you but do me a favour and shut your mouth." Tris said calmly glancing at him from across the table and Eric found a new respect within him that she could stay so composed when he felt his own teeth gritting in rage. Caleb sneered, their parents sitting in shock, not able to understand their son's reaction or speaking up to put him into his place on their own. Tris ignored Caleb and went back to eating her dinner, Eric wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Eric saw her brother's eyes looking at the gesture, a glint in his eyes before he spoke up again.

"Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking playing the game you are. I mean how are things going to work out with that punk? His kid is not going to make it any easier, you're wasting your time. She's going to turn out a punk like him." Caleb said, Eric's eyes darkened at the jab at his daughter. It seemed that it was the last straw, Tris tossing her cutlery down then, fixing her now cold and hard eyes on her brother. Eric covered Vivian's ears as Tris stood up in a rush, hands clenched at her side. He was fascinated and amazed at the same time at the power and anger she emanated, her hair wild around her and had to suppress the admiring smile that wanted to appear on his lips.

"Caleb, you ass. Do you ever stop running your mouth and think? You have always thought that you were so smart, superior to anyone around you and I am tired of your untrue and stupid remarks. You are nothing but a stuck up, full of himself." Tris snapped, Eric glad he had covered Vivian's ears. Not for the swearing but because of the tone she had used. It was cold and promised pain if he opened his mouth again. Caleb tilted his chin up in defiance and Eric wondered if there was any god out there to protect the idiot from the scorn of Tris.

"Well your nothing but a two timing whore! You're engaged to Tobias Eaton and dating and no doubt sleeping with the punk looking asshole!" Caleb yelled making Eric scowl.

"Caleb! There is not engagement. Marcus is pushing it but I've never accepted it on your sister's behalf. Truth be told I'm more worried about being murdered in my sleep by your mother and your sister when they found out." Andrew said glancing at Eric who nodded slightly before shifting Vivian in his lap, just in time.

Tris slid over the table and shove Caleb to the floor before she started hitting every inch that she could, her nails scrapping his skin making him shriek, her fists making him grunt and whimper in pain. Eric was torn between being amused and feeling smug at the justice dealt by his girlfriend or being the grown up man he became after Vivian entered his life and made him recognize the importance of staying composed, clear headed and clean of any brawls. Andrew's yelled command to stop this childish display already pulled him out of his thoughts and made him react as someone his age and a responsible father nonetheless should, even though the proud boyfriend that loved seeing his girl in action was still at the back of his mind. In a rush, Eric pressed Vivian into Natalie's arms before he made his way to Tris and pulled her off her brother, holding her in his arms.

"Angel, relax we don't want to frighten Vivian." Eric said into Tris' ear. She stopped fighting against his hold around her waist and chest immediately and stilled her heart pounding against her ribs. Tris took a couple deep breathes as Natalie stared at Caleb, making sure that Vivian's eyes were covered and she couldn't squirm out of her arms and Andrew was rooted on his seat.

"No! Daddy! Mommy!" Vivian yelled struggling to get over to the pair or at least to see them. Her voice made the pair instantly aware of their roles they have to play. Shaking her rage off and calming herself down Tris went over to Vivian, carefully and looking out for any signs that her anger induced display hasn't destroyed the trust and comfort she tried to build up with the two year old right from the beginning.

"It's ok, Sweetie. I didn't scare you, did I?" Tris asked softly. Vivian shook her head, her eyes flickering from her mommy and to her daddy behind her.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Eric asked as Vivian nodded, holding her arms out to Tris, the gesture even more relaxing then her other actions. The thought of Vivian being frightened of Tris had tensed both of them but the knowledge that she wasn't disturbed or distrustful relaxed them both.

"How about we move to the living room and talk before dessert. Caleb. You're to clean up the table, after that disrespectful behaviour." Andrew said firmly before leading Natalie away, the two of them sitting in their chairs as Tris and Eric sat on the couch Vivian between them.

Natalie brought up the end of the school year party and slowly Tris and Eric relaxed. When Tris and Eric were relaxed Caleb came out to the living room his cheek bandaged. Sitting as far away from his sister and her boyfriend as he could, he watched them interact. He was sickened to see how happy together they were, and how much his parents seemed to like him, the punk and his daughter.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Tris asked standing up, the skirt of her dress swishing as she moved, Eric's hand on her knee falling but his eyes were gentle.

"I'll help. I've been feeling useless" Eric said getting up as Vivian made her way over to Andrew and Natalie and looked at them, her fingers twirling her hair like Tris did when she was really wanting something.

"Want to hear some stories about Beatrice?" Andrew asked. Seeing Vivian brighten he knew he had said the right thing and helped Vivian into his lap before starting to tell her of the time Beatrice had rescued three cats in the middle of a downpour.

"Feeling better, Angel?" Eric asked as he stood behind her in the kitchen, his hands on her waist.

"A little tense still." Tris admitted before turning to face him, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt.

"I am sorry that he used you and Vivian to hurt me." She said honestly, her eyes fixed on his. He shrugged it off, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"You defended us fabulously." He answered, pressing a kiss to the crone of her hair. She snorted and when he looked at her there was still a shadow of concern in her eyes.

"Eric, I don't want to sound selfish, but ... can we think about maybe just watching a movie after Vivian goes to bed one night? Just the two of us?" Tris said slowly biting her lower lip.

"I was actually thinking about asking your mom to watch Vivian while I take you out on a proper date. Dinner and a movie at the theatre?" Eric suggested stroking Tris's cheek making her smile slightly.

"I'd like that. If she can't then I still wouldn't mind just a movie at your place after Vivian is in bed" Tris said as he smiled back at her.

"I wouldn't either but I think it's time for us to go on a proper date. It's been almost a month and we haven't done anything just the two of us. Plenty of dinners with the three of us but none just the two of us." Eric said as Tris leaned against his chest.

"I'd like that a lot actually" Tris said before she stepped out of his arms and started pulling the plates she needed.

"Let me" Eric said taking them from her and heading to the table where he started setting it. Tris smiled over her shoulder at him as she took the cupcakes from the cold oven and set the ice cream down gently.

"If we didn't run every morning, and I didn't work out every other day I would be afraid of getting fat from your cooking" Tris chuckled before kissing his cheek.

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere Eric" Tris said as Caleb crept over to see them.

"Maybe not" Eric said his hands moving to her hips as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Are you done being a creeper?" Eric asked as he pulled away from Tris and looked over where Caleb was, Tris turning her head to look at her brother her lips curling into a smirk when she saw what she had done to him. A black eye, split lip and scratches on his cheek. Eric wrapped his arm around her waist as Vivian came into the room and looked between Caleb and Tris before running over to Tris and hugged her tight. Picking her up, Tris felt Vivian cuddle into her neck.

"Love you mommy" Vivian said softly Eric's head whipping to look at Vivian as Tris's eyes widened. Eric hadn't even said he loved her yet. He was hoping to tell her on their date together, but it seemed Vivian beat him to it.

"I love you too Sweetie" Tris said softly kissing her forehead, Eric's lips turning up into a smile.

"Well let's not stand around. Let's eat before the ice cream melts" Andrew said as he watched Eric kiss both girls gently on their cheeks before helping them into their chairs, Eric and Tris sharing little grins with one another as they ate.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may not be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Tris was helping Vivian into her jacket at the door the toddler yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"See mommy again?" Vivian asked sleepily as Tris smiled.

"Maybe. But When you do see me I'll be bringing more books" Tris said. Vivian had loved The Little Princess, and Tris had bought Vivian her own copy. Vivian smiled and hugged Tris tightly, yawning softly as her eyes started to close, Eric talking to Natalie about watching Vivian the coming Thursday night. He wanted to go when it wasn't as busy.

"Thank you so much Natalie. If anything changes let me know. I can always ask my father but my mother and Suzanne are close and the aftermath with Vivian is not pretty" Eric said as he glanced down at his now sleeping daughter in Tris's arms.

"I'll walk you out" Tris said as Eric opened the door, the two of them heading to the truck, Eric's arm around her waist.

"Aside from your brother I had a very nice night tonight" Eric said after he had Vivian in her car seat, the two of them standing at the door to the truck.

"Me too. Maybe we can do another after school lets out. A Picnic or a BBQ?" Tris suggested before frowning slightly.

"We don't really have the stuff for it here though" she said after a moment Eric chuckling.

"Angel you've seen the pool in my backyard. The next one can be at my house. Maybe Dragon can come too, he makes a really good homemade burger." Eric said before Tris brightened.

"Oh you'll never guess what I found out today" Tris said excitedly Eric looking at her amused.

"What did you find out today Angel?"

"Ares and Hades are Dragon's sons. Their mother has been making contact between them hard but they got the invite today and are coming to the party. They confirmed it with me before I talked to Suzanne" Tris said her smile infectious.

"I'll let Max know on Monday. We'll invite them over as well. Maybe Vivian's friend from the park can come over one day during the week." Eric said as he tucked Tris's hair back from her face. Tris smiled up at him and leaned into his touch.

"I'd like that. I'll talk to Rowena's parents the next time we go to the park." Tris said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Both of them smiling as they pulled apart and Tris bit her lower lip for a moment.

"So Thursday is our night out?" Eric chuckling lightly.

"Yes it is. Dinner and a movie. You can pick what we see, but I know the best place to go out to eat" Eric said as Tris nodded slowly.

"Dressy or casual?"

"A little dressy but comfortable" Eric said before leaning down and kissing Tris's nose. Giggling Tris stepped back before heading back to the house.

"I'll see you Monday" Tris said before blowing him a kiss.

Sunday was quiet with a late lunch with Lynn and Will since Uriah was spending time with Marlene. Tris put feelers out for Ares and Hades. Ares and Lynn would go well together. Where Lynn was loud, Ares was quiet and he was slow to anger unlike Lynn's quick temper. They had the same sense of humor, much like Hades and Will. Will was willing to try dating a man but he was nervous about it. Hades was comfortable to be around and very affectionate when he was given the chance. Lynn was all for going on a date with Ares and Will agreed to a private date with Hades, but only if they were asked.

"You are going to love me more than you already do" Tris said as the twins picked up the skype call, their hair messy and down.

"Why is that" Hades asked, Tris somehow able to tell them apart no matter what the situation was. Out of everyone the twins had ever met, no one could tell them apart. Not even their mother. Until Tris.

"Because you, my favourite Idiots have potential dates if you simply ask them when you get here. Lynn and Will are interested. Lynn said she would go on a Date with you Ares and Will agreed to go on a date with you Hades but only if you both asked them in person and Hades it was a private date since he's not sure how people would react." Tris said watching the two sleep deprived men think over what she said Hades cluing in first.

"Beatrice I love you. Too bad I can't text him to make it easier…." Hades said his good mood leaving a bit before she started typing on her laptop.

"His email, Hades. Just tell him I gave it to you and I'll be waiting for him to call or text me to whine." Tris said making Hades chuckle, Ares looking thoughtful.

"Be-Tris?" Ares asked using his butchered form of her full name to get her attention.

"Yes Air-es" Tris said making him groan in annoyance but he knew he deserved it.

"How are jobs for people like us in Chicago? We were thinking of leaving France and settling in Chicago, both to stay near our favourite girl and get to know our father, but we need work." Ares said as Tris leaned back in her chair.

"When I take my charge to the park I can ask around." Tris said before smiling to herself.

"She's adorable. Your video of her and her father when he's working out was precious" Hades said as Tris's smile grew.

"She calls me Mommy now. I've been dating Eric for a month and we sort of expected it, Hell Even Eric has called me her mother. But the best part or he sweetest part was yesterday even though Caleb was being a right ass about everything, she said she loved me" Tris said as the two awed sitting shoulder to shoulder on one of their beds in their mom's house.

"We will be meeting them when we come to Chicago won't we?" Ares asked noting the way her face lit up when she talked about them.

"Of course. Eric even said you can come over to his place for dinner and a swim in his pool. He also suggested my family and your dad, simply because your dad is really good at homemade burgers." Tris said Ares and Hades smiling slightly.

"It would be nice to meet the man that has stolen our little Be- Tris's heart. Have you told him you loved him yet?" Ares teasing her.

"Not yet. But we have a dinner and a movie date on Thursday so I'm hoping to tell him then. He hasn't said it either but it has only been a month." Tris said knowing she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"I bet one of you will say it on your date and the other will follow." Hades said Ares nodding his head.

"Thank you" Tris said feeling better about the matter before lifting her head and smiling.

"Talking to your idiots?" Natalie asked from the doorway where she stood with Will and Lynn.

"Hi Mrs. Prior!"

"Hello Ares, Hello Hades. Now I don't want to come up to hear anything dirty you hear me?" Natalie said as the two started laughing, Tris able to see them fall off camera.

"I think that tells you just how much they find the idea amusing mom" Tris said as a thud was heard and one of the voice got louder.

"Hades did Ares fall of the bed he was laughing so hard?" Tris asked as there was several French swear words heard in the background.

"You have to ask? He does it all the time" Hades said still chuckling as he watched his brother get off the floor.

"Keep laughing asshole. I'll get you back" Ares said before another thud was heard and Tris started laughing.

"Hades stop throwing pillows at your brother" Tris said as she pretended to glare at the messy haired and scruffy man.

"It comes with the fact that we are twins. My little brother isn't the most graceful of people as you well know, and he seems to think he can get back at me for anything." Hades said before he reached up and caught the pillow.

"Thanks Ares" Hades said getting comfortable.

"Kiss my ass Hades" Ares said still off screen making Tris chuckle.

"You two can't be nice to each other in the morning can you?"

"We can but our oh so loving mother insisted we live with her when not in school meaning that now that we have graduated and are looking for jobs we are stuck here" Hades said sarcastically a scowl coming to his lips.

"That and by here we mean our old, barely big enough for us sharing a room as children, now as two twenty-three year olds" Ares said the sarcasm almost as bad as his brothers.

"Donnez-nous une minute pour s'habiller Tris" Hades said setting his laptop the call was on to the side as he got up.

"Deux minute" Tris said back before looking over at Lynn and Will again. Muting her side she smiled at them.

"I kind of woke them us so, they are getting dressed right now." Tris explained as they settled on the bed with her, one on either side. In the background the twins could be heard arguing in French before a smack was heard. Turning on the mic Tris tried to keep from giggling.

"Ares stop trying to pick a fight with Hades. I swear you never learn."

"I can beat him!"

"Ares your brother may be laid back, but if you piss him off he will make your life a living hell" Tris said before she heard Ares groan.

"Don't remind me. He's my bother I have to live with the mere fact we're related." Ares said before a snort was heard.

"Such hardship" Hades said sarcastically making Tris smirk as Hades appeared again, his laptop going to his lap, a smirk coming to his lips before he typed rather than speak.

_Hello Lynn, Will._ He typed before glancing at his brother.

_This is going to make him curse. He's still half asleep_ Hades typed out as Tris smirked.

"What are you typing to Be-Tris about?" Ares said as Tris giggled.

"He's reminding him how you're still not a morning person. Maybe I should throw knives at you to wake you up." Tris said as Hades eyes widened in horror as he looked over his laptop at his brother.

"NO! DON"T DO THAT!" Ares yelled running over and pulled the laptop from Hades who looked just as frightened as his brother.

"You woke up mother no doubt. And Tris I love you enough to ask you kindly and possibly beg for you not to throw knives at me" Hades said peeking onto the laptop before watching Ares face blush, both of them with their hair loose still.

"Sorry. I barely slept last night I'm taking those are Will and Lynn?"

"Hello" Will said before glancing at Lynn the brothers sitting side by side, before Ares started pulling his hair back.

"Ares is on the left side of the screen, pulling his hair back, and Hades is on the right with his hair down." Tris said for the other two before looking at Lynn.

"The silent one is Lynn. You're never going to get her this quiet." Will said as Tris ducked and Lynn smacked Will in the back of the head.

"Be nice to Will, Lynn. With Uriah going off with Marlene the three of us got to stick together" Tris said firmly as Lynn groaned.

"Another stupid comment and I'll beat you black and blue" Lynn said as Tris groaned, and Hades chuckled amused.

"This is normal I take it?" Hades said as Tris nodded Will nodding rapidly as Lynn glared.

"I can see you, and I'll kill you" Lynn said as Tris rolled her eyes.

"No you won't because if you did that would mean you're alone in class other than Uriah and Marlene sucking face." Will countered before Tris flicked their legs, the Twins snickering.

"Sounds like us doesn't it?" Ares said rolling his neck and leaning on his brother who huffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's only because I'm the only person that would spend time with you growing up. It's bad enough you're my twin but you're such an idiot no one wanted to spend time with us." Hades countered showing Ares who stuck out his tongue.

"Could you two act your age and not your shoe size?" Tris asked making Hades chuckle.

"I can but he can't. It's impossible for him to act older than say 13" Hades said as Ares glared at him.

"Well Tris you know what they say about a man and big feet?" Lynn said as Tris grinned, watching both twins still.

"It's not that they wear big shoes is it?" Will said wondering where the girls were going with it.

"No. They have big cocks and their great in bed" Lynn said as Tris blushing thinking about Eric. Will, Hades and Ares all went pink in their cheeks.

"That was a good one. I will think of something back. Eventually" Ares said Hades shaking his head, a slight smirk on his face as he watched Will.

"So, you emailed us the disaster of a visit with Suzanne and your brother being an idiot" Lynn said before Will got up and vanished from the room a determined look on his face. Sharing a look Tris and Lynn let Will leave, not thinking he would do anything stupid.

He wasn't going to do anything stupid per say, but he needed to get back at Caleb for hurting his best friend. Slipping into Caleb's empty room he opened the laptop and started going through documents and changing things, deleting parts of files and simply messing around on his computer. He even went as far as to sign Caleb up to several sex websites before getting off the computer and went back to Tris's room. No one was going to mess with his friends and get away with it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 16**_

The week passed quickly like she expected it too, and Tris was now reading The Secret Garden to Vivian before they went to the park. There was a couple families that were looking for a long term nanny for their boys and Tris had recommended the twins and passed on their number. From her skype calls with them the interviews had gone well and now they were just looking for an apartment to live in.

Tris was nervously getting ready for her date with Eric. She had braided her hair on the sides before it was pulled back into a ponytail. She had chosen a steampunk style corset, and a mid-length black skirt and peep-toes heels. Her makeup was darker brown around the edges and paler in the center.

"You look beautiful Beatrice" Andrew said as he knocked on her door, leaning against the doorframe and watched his daughter all grown-up through her mirror. He felt a light pang of guilt for missing out on her so much while she still lived with them before she went to Europe and moments like this, seeing her like the beautiful woman she grew into reminded him that he wasn't the perfect father he always pictured himself to be when Natalie announced first the pregnancy with Caleb and then with his baby girl.

"Thanks dad" Tris replied, gentle smile on her lips when her eyes took in her father's facial expression, pride shining in his eyes, but mouth pulled into a sad smile. Tris stood up then, taking her purse and jacket with her and embraced Andrew for a moment, relishing in the feeling that maybe someday things will be like they should be between father and daughter.

"Eric just pulled up and is coming to the door. Are you ready?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The gesture was new to them both but it felt right nonetheless. The two of them had sat down, talked and tried to fix their non-existent relationship, both highly aware that it was easier said than done. You can't just fix nearly 18 years of missing our on your daughter-father-relationship. There were many things that needed to be said, to be explained, but they made the effort. They talked about how he was never at home as she grew up and what she had done when she was away at school. Some of the boys she had dated were nothing but assholes and jerks and he was more than happy to let her date Eric, even more when he saw how much the man cared about her.

"I am ready. Dad, can you do me a favor and make sure Caleb avoids being around Vivian. I don't want her upset" Tris said as they walked down the stairs together.

"I'm going to see to it. He's been working hard on his projects. His computer keeps crashing." Andrew said as they got to the main floor and Natalie opened the door, to reveal Eric in a nice dress shirt and dress pants, Eric's jaw dropping when he saw her.

"You look amazing Angel" Eric said as he looked her over again.

"So do you" Tris said looking him over before opening her arms for Vivian who came running at her and hugged her tight.

"Mommy pretty" Vivian said before kissing her cheek.

"Will you be a good girl while Daddy and I go out?" Tris asked Vivian running her fingers through her hair slowly.

"Yes mommy" Vivian said before taking Andrew's hand as Tris went over to Eric's side. Waving goodbye before leaving the house together, helping Tris into his truck he got in and started driving.

"I know I said it already but you look amazing" Eric said glancing at Tris as she blushed.

"Thank you. You look good all dressed up" Tris said back as he drove.

"So where are we going?" Tris asked crossing her legs, her skirt rising slightly making his eyes widen slightly.

"A steak house with reservations then we are going to see what ever movie you want to see" Eric said licking his lips slowly trying to get his mind off the creamy skin she exposed. It wasn't the first time he had seen her upper thighs but the thought of nothing but her skirt covering her made him fight back thoughts of lust. He was itching to touch her skin.

"Sounds like fun." Tris said reaching over and taking one of Eric's hands in hers, his thumb rubbing circles making her forget her nerves for the night.

"Are you nervous about tonight? I mean I know you don't make a habit of leaving Vivian" Tris asked, feeling his hand tighten around hers.

"A little bit, but to be able to go out and be an adult and do something that doesn't involve her is nice to. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter but I need time to be a man too" Eric said as Tris giggled.

"What about you, Tris? You're eighteen. Shouldn't you want to be out with your friends at parties and drinking?" Eric asked genuinely wanting to know why she chose not to and to be with him.

"Well I've never been into the party scene. Ares and Hades tried to get me out to a couple and I did try it with them, and the few boyfriends I did try to have over in France. Drinking is fine, since it's legal over there but I rather not have alcohol. I've been offered drugs but I've never tried them either" Tris said slipping off her shoes and bringing her feet up when they came to a red light.

Eric nodded once in understanding, his eyes taking in the woman next to him. She was really a sight to behold, he thought and not only because she was all dressed-up. There was some glow around her, something warm and welcoming, kind but fierce that made many man take a second look at her. But she didn't seem to be aware of that, or didn't care, preferring to run with him and his daughter in the mornings, cooking for them and spending most of her time at their house. It made him wonder what he had to expect from the future and thinking about it, he couldn't and didn't want to picture the years to come without her anymore. He knew what he expected from a relationship, what he looked for in a woman and maybe even mother to more children and he was both interested but also slightly nervous to find out how Tris thought about relationships in general and expectations she had.

"Tris? What do you really want from a relationship?" Eric asked as he started driving again, Tris frowning slightly. Even though she only had a few experiences ranking from minor to major catastrophes or maybe because of these the question wasn't too hard to answer for her, but she still took her time to think things through, aware that her response was important for Eric.

"I want someone who will be willing to compromise on things and work together to solve problems that come up. I don't expect them to worship me or spoil me but I want someone willing to show that they care about me" Tris said finally and Eric nodded. He wasn't too surprised to hear that she hadn't rose colored dreams about a relationship, her perspective on things not unreaslistic and it strengthened his impression that she was matured beyond her years. It was silent around them for a minute and he felt Tris looking at him.

"What about you? What do you want in a relationship?" Tris asked as Eric thought.

"I want someone willing to raise Vivian with me, and wanted to be with me no matter my faults or hers. I want someone who is content to be with me despite me working at Dauntless. I want someone willing to have a family with me, giving Vivian a brother or sister" Eric said glancing over to Tris who looked thoughtful. She wasn't too taken aback at his wish to have another child, but the thought made her uncomfortable slightly. Of course she could easily see herself having a child or two in the future, even more so with a man like Eric or Eric himself preferably but she still was only 18. That fact alone let her feel the difference in age between Eric and herself and though she never wasted too much thoughts on it because to her it didn't matter, it also let another thought enter her mind. She remembered the stand-off with Suzanne she had the other day and even though she knew her fears and worries were unreasonable, she couldn't suppress the questions tumbling out of her mouth in a moment of insecurity.

"What about Suzanne? She wants you back. She wants to have her rights to Vivian again" Tris said finally, trying to sound as aloof about the subject as possible. Eric didn't response right away and she watched him turn into the parking lot and shutting off the engine out of the corner of her eyes.

"She's not going to get her rights back. Vivian is terrified of her. Anyone that sees how they interact will see that. Vivian adores you, she calls you her mommy after all, and you naturally know what to do with her. No one in their right mind would take Vivian away from where she is a happy and stable child." Eric said before linking their hands together. Tris nodded beside him and chewed her lip for a moment.

"And apart from that – she can't compare to you in any shape, form or anything." He continued, making her smile and her cheeks lightly colored. Eric squeezed her hand.

"Now no more talk about Suzanne. This is about us. Our first proper date between the two of us" Eric said before kissing her cheek. His reassuring words and gestures let Tris feel lighter again and she easily fell back into the soft atmosphere, slightly nervous but enourmously happy.

"Ok. Can you help me get out of your monster of a truck? Skirt and heels paired with your truck is not a safe combination" Tris said with a gentle smile as Eric gave her a naughty grin.

"I have no issues helping you in and out of my truck when you're in heels and a skirt or otherwise." Eric said as Tris blushed at his flattery. Getting out of the truck he made his way to Tris's side before helping her out, his arm slipping around her waist and Tris leaning into his chest with a soft sigh. Walking into the building together Eric rolled his eyes at the waitress batting her overly done eyes at him. He preferred Tris's natural look over a heavily made up one.

"Table for one tonight?" she asked what Tris was sure to be a seductive voice.

"Excuse me, Maybe you should pay attention to who he's with before you try flirting." Tris snapped, Eric lips turning up slightly at her clear irritation. She seemed to like other women flirting with him as much as he liked other men flirting with her.

"When you're done running around with little girls call me" The waitress said slipping her number towards Eric, who had felt Tris stiffen under his arm when she was called a little girl.

"Excuse me? Where is your manager?" Tris said coldly, Eric gently rubbing circles onto her waist. He had no issues watching Tris beat anyone but they weren't in her dining room this time. He also wanted to say something but calming his irritated girlfriend before she did something more her age like hitting the older woman.

"Is there a problem here?" A man asked making Eric do a double take, before recognizing him as Amar.

"Amar? You're the manager here?" Eric said, not surprised that the man had a high position but that he was here of all places. Amar frowned before he recognized Eric, the former trainer nodded at him.

"Eric. I didn't recognize you, it's been a while. But what seemed to be the problem?" Amar asked kindly turning his attention to Tris, Eric just hoping Tris didn't lose her temper that badly. Amar hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"Your hostess was hitting on my boyfriend, even after I said not to. Even going as far as saying when he was done with little girls to call her" Tris said her voice changing to sweet. Eric's inner alarm ringing with the change. Sharing a glance at Amar he could see he recognized it too. No good came from a voice that sweet unless it was natural.

"I'm very sorry about that, and I'll take her in the back to talk to her about it. I'll take you to your table." Amar said glancing at the sheet and grabbed two menus before leading the way to a booth near the back.

"I'll send your server over in a couple minutes and I'm sorry about what happened." Amar said bowing out before Tris could respond and left.

"Relax Angel. I wasn't interested" Eric said as Tris scowled, the scowl leaving her lips as she took a deep breath.

"Well I didn't like it. I want to hit anyone that does that to you" Tris said as Eric took both her hands in his.

"Angel relax. You're the only one I'm looking at." Eric said gently as Tris relaxed and smiled at him. Letting out a deep breath she smiled at him.

"Sorry it just made me angry that someone would try that with me right there" Tris said as Eric ran his fingers over her hand.

"I know it does. I feel the same when men hit on you in front of me." Eric said kissing her hand gently.

"So you and Amar know each other?" Tris asked changing the subject to lighter things Eric's eyes softening as he looked at her. Her natural curiosity, even if it was about his past made him smile. She was willing to get to know him better than anyone ever wanted to before.

"He trained Four and I when we went through the Dauntless program. Four was his prodigy but after I went back to work for them, Amar was gone." Eric said frowning slightly at the memory as Tris rubbed her thumb over his hand this time. Eric brightened out of his dark thoughts when he looked at her, before kissing her hand again.

"Onto brighter topics. Dragon is begging for food almost every time he sees I have something you made now." Tris laughed lightly.

"Sounds like his son's take after him. Maybe I should start making extra so you can give him some" Tris suggested making Eric chuckle.

"Angel then he would try to take you from me" Tris laughed at how serious Eric was before leaning over the table and kissed his cheek.

"I'm only looking at you Eric. No one else even comes close" Tris said lovingly before the waiter interrupted their moment.

"What can I start you two off with to drink?"

"A Coke is fine with me" Tris said as Eric glared at the waiter eying Tris up and down.

"I'll have the same as my girlfriend thank you" Eric said firmly making Tris smile at him happily. They were both content to be with each other, even more so as talk slipped to simple things like what he wanted to do with the renovations he started on the house, and what color he was thinking of painting the bathroom in the guest room. Tris offered her own suggestions and Eric was happy to hear them.

"I should take you shopping for the new rooms when they're built then. I'd like to see what we can put together." Eric said as the waiter brought their meals and together they started eating, their topics remaining mundane, even venturing into what she had learned in school, Eric even volunteering his own school experiences.

"Eric? What was it like for you growing up?" Tris asked softly as their plates were cleared away and they were getting ready to go.

"I guess this past weekend you realized that my home life growing up wasn't the best. My parents put a lot of stress on me to be the first in everything. I was an only child and with all the pressure and demands I switched to Dauntless from Erudite. I wanted to have the freedom to be my own person. The first night after I made the switch my father who had always been the hardest he had ever been on me. Needless to say I moved out that night and spent a week living in the school's gym and showering until I was found by a councillor and helped to get my own apartment. It wasn't until I went back to Dauntless to work that I saw my parents again. By then I was 20. My father just after Vivian was born admitted he had been a crappy father. My mother never said anything about her verbal abuse and neglect." Eric said as he wrapped his arm around Tris, her arms slipping around his waist and gently kissed his collarbone before kissing his cheek.

Walking together in silence to the main desk Tris protested slightly when Eric paid, a gentle kiss on her nose quieting her for the time being. Once they were outside Tris caught Eric's arm before he lifted her into the truck.

"Eric?" Tris asked softly making him frown a little bit.

"Yes?" He asked confused, wondering if what he had told her changed what she felt about him. Standing up as tall as she could, she grasped his biceps and kissed his lips. The surprise passed quickly before he kissed her back, his hand encasing her waist as he kissed her back, his eyes closing. Resting their foreheads together he slowly opened his eyes to see Tris with hers still closed.

"I know it may be silly to tell you after a month but I think I love you Eric" Tris said before slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Well then that makes two of us. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone again after Suzanne fucked me over. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, but I also realize that it may be a bit of a heavy topic for a first date." Eric said stroking her jaw lightly before kissing her lips, savouring the way they fit together.

"I've been wanting to kiss you properly for ages. I think it started back when we started talking, and we were comparing tattoos and piercings." Eric said fondly as Tris smiled at him.

"Well if we are admitting when it all started I will say it was the same night Vivian came to the school. I wanted to kiss you ever since then. Even while I was away at school." Tris said blushing, Eric flushing a little bit at her admission.

"You Angel are a cock tease." He murmured into her hair before clearing his throat.

"As much as I would love to keep talking about this, I either have to get you in the truck before I move us to fast or I take you home and we skip out on the rest of our date" Eric said making Tris chuckle.

"I'm up for either" She said with a grin making Eric groan.

"Ok that's it, in the truck you go" Eric said lifting her up and set her on the seat, her giggles making him smile as he walked around to his side and got in, Tris's hand moving to rest on his thigh.

"Maybe it's a good thing I picked a comedy for us to watch. I would hate to see how you react to a story with a sex scene." Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"Angel I would substitute the actress for you, my imagination doesn't help me sleep at night." Eric glanced over to see her blushing. The ride to the theatre was silent Tris and Eric simply enjoying each other's company. When they got to the theatre Eric helped Tris out from the truck and they walked into the foyer and purchased their tickets before deciding on a single large popcorn to share and a drink. Settling into their seats they got comfortable, Eric's arm around her shoulders, and he played with her ponytail as they watched the movie. As the lights came back on Eric stretched out his frame, Tris doing the same next to him before he sighed.

"This is much nicer the Sesame Street." He said making Tris laugh.

"I'll try and find one with it next time" Tris teased as they left the theatre.

"Don't get me excited" He teased right back, their banter going back and forth until they reached her parents' house again.

"I'll see you in the morning Eric, it's not like you won't see me again" Tris said softly as he held her on the steps.

"I know but I had a great time with you tonight" He said as Tris smiled before leaning up, Eric meeting her half way to kiss.

"Let's get that little girl of ours back home and I'll be there in the morning." Tris said when they broke apart.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Friday was a normal day for them but when Saturday dawned Tris was bragged out of bed after a late night talking to the twins.

"What's going on mom?" Tris asked sleepily as Natalie started to leave her room making sure her daughter would stand up.

"I'll explain on the way, but please get dressed Beatrice" Natalie said as Tris rolled out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to have a shower. Once she was more awake she dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a corset type shirt, her hair loose around her shoulders. She slowly made her way down, her mother's voice and sudden frantic and out of character behavior setting her on edge. Something was definitely wrong, she thought to herself as she entered the dining room. The foreboding feeling was strengthened when she saw the dark frown her mother wore and the tense shoulders of her father. Tris frowned slightly and tried to calm her beating heart. She didn't want to come to conclusions before she had all the facts and maybe the whispering voice in her head was wrong and this whole dark atmosphere had nothing to do with a man named Eaton.

"Ok, so fill me in now, please. Eric and I had loose plans to get together today at the park." Tris said as Andrew sighed into his coffee. She sat down and felt her stomach sunk.

"Marcus demanded a meeting in the park with his son. As soon as it's over you can go but everyone is going to be there and hopefully we can finally clear up everything, make them both aware that we aren't interested in an alliance between our families anymore." Andrew said as Tris nodded, biting her lip. She couldn't even describe how not up to meeting Tobias and his off putting father she was but was also aware that she didn't have a choice in this. She smiled tightly at her father's apologizing expression and pulled out her phone, texting Eric to let him know.

As always he didn't need long to respond and his supportive and sweet message made her smile a true smile. He said he would meet her with Vivian later and to go easy on the claws when she chewed out both Eaton men. It made her feel warm that he had so much confidence in her that he thought she could handle this situation on her own and trusted her feelings. She couldn't shake off her foreboding feeling though.

Eating her breakfast Tris was ready long before Caleb and got into the car, ignoring her brother as he complained the whole way to the park. Walking beside her mom, Tris measured her steps and was aware that her behavior was not really mature. She wanted to delay the time she had to meet with the men though and now that the meeting was only a few minutes away felt nervous and on edge.

"Why did dad agree to this again?" Tris asked as they walked Natalie sighing softly. She knew her daughter and husband only started to talk and get along like every father and daughter should and hoped that this episode wouldn't change the progress they made. Natalie loved her family and even though she understood Andrew's reasoning when he first agreed to the match, she still couldn't stop feeling at least a bit angry that he decided something like this without her consent.

"Because Marcus wore your father down. Regardless of your father saying you're not interested in his son he's still pushing it. We just hope that today is the last of it." Natalie said as Tris groaned.

"But he bothers me when I take Vivian to see Eric at work on Friday's mom. It's bad enough Vivian almost called me mommy in front of his class, and Eric admitting to letting it slip when he was at the doctor's but to have to fend off Tobias's advances on top of everything else, I don't know how much more I can take. The end of the year party is coming up and not only am I Eric's date I'm helping to cook for it." Tris said as Natalie caught Tris's shoulders.

"Breathe, honey" Natalie said as Tris took a couple deep breathes to calm down. She let her hands caress the bare shoulders of her daughter and hoped to install some sense of relaxation back into her. She was aware how taxing the whole situation must be for her and felt guilt raising within her. It was easy to forget that Tris was still very young and even though Natalie knew that her daughter was an exeptionell grown-up and strong woman, she was also just a girl becoming a woman. At the moment she stood between two men, not emotionally, because Natalie knew that Tris' heart belonged to the tattooed and pierced father of Vivian but in every other aspect what with the expectations and pressure put on her.

"Maybe you can talk to Eric about spending the night together and relax?" Natalie suggested watching the smile come back to her daughter's face.

"Remember to use a condom. You don't need to get preggo." Tris whipped around before hugging Lynn tight. And just like that the tension around them dissolved a bit more.

"I missed you. And we haven't had sex yet." Tris said to Lynn as the other raised an eyebrow.

"Really? He comes into school all happy and smiley and it scares people more than him being pissed off" Lynn said as Tris smiled.

"Well I never said I didn't do anything else."

"WHAT!" Lynn and Natalie yelled at the same time as Tris leaned over laughing.

"Your faces were priceless" Tris said giggling before deciding to explain.

"Eric and I are moving slower than most, one to really get to know each other and two to keep Vivian from getting too upset, although we know that's not an issue now we still do it for us" Tris said as Natalie pressed her hand to her chest.

"No giving me a heart attack" she said before slipping her arm through Tris's.

"But I'm proud of you" Natalie said as Lynn bounded over to the bench that Zeke and Shauna, Lynn's sister, sat on. Uriah, Marlene and Will stood around the table. Tris smiled tightly at her friends, waving to them in greeting, before her mother guided her over to the other bench where the Eaton's were sitting. Four or Tobias as he insisted she call him appeared at her arm.

"Beatrice can we talk? Please?" His dark blue eyes were as sincere as ever, but there was just something, a flicker in them, that made Tris feel even more on edge.

"Sure. And I like being called Tris. You know that" She admonished him, forcing her voice to not sound as tense and angry as she felt.

"Yeah. I was wondering though if you would be interested in going to the end of the year party with me? I know Eric says he is your date but I was hoping you would tell him to shove it and go with me for the night" Tobias said giving her an easy grin. Tris gritted her teeth for a moment, the gull of Eaton junior to suggest something like this making her see red for a moment, but she wanted to stay as calm as possible to hopefully get the message across that she wasn't interested in him. At all.

"Look, Tobias you're a nice guy and all but I'm not interested in you. You're not my type either. As for ditching on Eric that night I'm not going to, because I already have other plans. I'm sorry but I really hope you understand I don't find you attractive and dating you wouldn't make me happy." Tris said hoping that this would be the last time Four asked her out somewhere. Turning away from Four she started towards the bench that sat her friends before two hands grabbed her. One on her wrist and the other her hair.

"OW! Let go!" Tris said doing her best to turn and look at Tobias who's lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"WHO IS IT? TELL ME WHO!" he yelled into her face, Tris's hands pushing against his chest and he pulled her closer to him, her feet stomping at his to get him to hopefully let her go.

"FUCK LET ME GO!" Tris yelled back. She wasn't going to back down for anybody. She never had and never would. Lynn glanced at Will who nodded and they stood and made their way over slowly as Tobias pulled Tris closer and kissed her, her hand forming a fist as she turned her head after biting his lower lip and punched him as hard as she could. Being thrown to the ground wasn't part of the plan but it worked.

"Tris, move!" Will called as he pushed himself to get between her and Tobias as he glared at her. Pushing herself up she got up and decided to run, run to where she felt the safest. Before she could get more than a couple stride's Tobias's hands closed around her wrist and her hip as she was thrown into a tree, the force knocking her breath from her. She did her best to fight but with her chest heaving trying desperately to get air into her lungs, and her hands pinned to the tree, Tobias yelling at her she couldn't focus. It was the weakest she had felt in a long time and she hated it. She couldn't even reach her knife around her ankle, which she had taken to wearing out again.

Eric had been out at the park with Vivian, his phone in his pocket, the volume on. Tris had said she would call or text him when the meeting with the Eaton's was over or she wanted to leave so he was waiting for her to contact him. Hearing Four ask out his girlfriend every time she appeared at Dauntless drove him crazy but he knew that Tris only had eyes for him.

"Mommy?" Vivian asked hearing his ringtone and recognizing it as Tris's. Shaggy's Angel sounding around them.

"Hello?" Eric said hoping his smile wasn't too obvious. In the background he could hear someone yelling and he frowned.

"Eric? It's Lynn. We are in the picnic section of the park and Tobias or Four or whatever he calls himself went all ape shit on Tris." Lynn said as Eric's eyes darkened and he growled.

"Meet me at the far path. You're going to watch my daughter" Eric said as he started jogging, Lynn glancing at Natalie before grabbing her.

"I'll bring her mom with me." Lynn said before handing up Eric barely listening as he ran. Spotting Natalie and Lynn he moved away from the stroller and kept running his strides lengthening as he got closer and could hear Four yelling. He could make out some words like Bitch, and Who but he wasn't prepared for the sight of Four holding Tris against a tree, Zeke holding his bloody nose, Andrew Prior was stopping the girls from attacking. Andrew met Eric's eyes and nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Turning his attention to Four he walked over to them, the closer he got the more his knuckles went white in his fists. When he was close enough he pulled his arm back and punched Four hard making him stagger back his eyes dazed. Eric turned his attention to Tris and caught her as she fell forward, his arm holding her to his chest gently as Four got to his feet swaying. Growling Eric waited until he was close before grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Tobias you touch my woman one more time I don't care who the fuck your father is I will kill you" Letting him go he sent one more punch to the others face and watched him hit the ground unconscious. Turning his attention to Tris fully he bit back another growl as he noticed the silent tears streaming from her blue grey eyes.

"I got you Angel" Eric said softly brushing the rocks and dirt from her scrapped shoulder, his eyes searching hers for a moment before she hugged him tightly and started crying softly, her hands curling with his shirt. Lifting her up, he walked past Marcus Eaton's gaping face to the picnic table and sat on it, Tris on his lap as she pressed her face into his shoulder, his fingers running through her hair slowly. Natalie and Lynn arrived with Vivian in her stroller before Natalie helped Vivian out and the toddler took off towards Eric and Tris, the two of the reacting like any parents and paid attention to the small child before Vivian pointed to Tris's shoulder.

"Mommy hurt Daddy" Vivian said, silence falling in the clearing as Four who had come too slowly stared in shock.

"Daddy hurt?" Vivian asked a second later as Eric held both of the women in his life close.

"No I'm not hurt" Eric said as Vivian frowned. Moving closer to Tris she kissed her shoulder better, Tris smiling weakly as she tucked a strand of Vivian's hair back that had fallen out of the attempted braid Eric had done.

"Let me take you home to clean up your shoulder Angel. I think we can skip on the park today" He said Vivian nodding as she looked at her mommy's injured shoulder. Eric hugged Tris closer to his chest as Four came closer. Looking up at Eric, Tris kissed him lightly as Vivian moved closer to her parents and looked at Four.

"You hurt my mommy!" Vivian said crossly as Eric looked up at Four. Tris slipped off of Eric's lap and picked up Vivian, her parents coming to stand by her, Eric getting to his feet and stood in front of them.

"Its ok sweetie, we can go home and maybe we can make some cookies" Tris suggested as Natalie wrapped her arm around her, Andrew stepping forward and glared at Marcus.

"If you or your son go anywhere near my daughter again, I won't hesitate to tell the media everything I know about you, and file a restraining order." Andrew said firmly his hands shaking before he glanced at Eric who was glaring daggers at Tobias, Tobias doing it right back.

"Eric? Perhaps it's better if Beatrice spends the night with you. Vivian seems a little shaken up a little bit too" Andrew said as Eric glanced over at the two then back at Andrew.

"I'll stop by your place first so she has clothes to wear." Eric said before walking over to his girls and slipped his arm around Tris's waist, and placed a hand on Vivian's back.

"Let's head home ok girls?" Eric asked them softly as Vivian tightened her hold on Tris, Tris doing her best not to let the pain in her arm and the fact that her breathing was laboured show.

"Let's get you back in the stroller Princess." Eric said gently taking Vivian from Tris.

"Mommy?"

"I'm right here sweetie." Tris said walking with Eric to the stroller, Lynn and Will watching the pair move together.

"She's going to spend the night tonight ok Princess?" Eric said his arm wrapping around Tris when she swayed just the slightest bit. Tris rather than fight him about like she normally would, leaned into him. Natalie stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Tris as Eric placed Vivian in her stroller.

"Take Beatrice with you to your place now. We can drop a bag off later. She needs to get her shoulder looked at and off her feet." Natalie said as she stroke Tris's hair. Handing Tris over to Eric, the man's arm wrapping around her waist before he left the section and head towards the car park and his truck. Placing Vivian in her car seat and helping Tris into the truck he tucked the stroller into the back before getting in and started driving to his place, watching Tris carefully.

"How are you really feeling Angel?" Eric asked softly when he saw her rubbing her chest.

"I'm having a hard time catching my breath" Tris admitted looking at him, her grey eyes conflicted.

"Let's get you home and you can lay on my bed for a while and see if it helps. Vivian will undoubtedly keep you company." Eric said gently taking Tris's hand in his and kissed her fingers at the next stop sign before turning his attention to the road again. Tris leaned back against the seat and tried to relax the best she could before simply deciding to wait it out. When they got to the house Eric took one look at Tris and decided to get Vivian out of the truck first.

"Wait for me and mommy ok, Princess?" Eric said as he helped Tris get out of the truck, his arms going around her to pick her, Tris protesting slightly, but held onto him all the same.

"Mommy ok?" Vivian asked worried as she held onto Eric's pant leg as they walked to the front door. Unlocking the door he let Vivian slip into the house before stepping in and closed the door behind him.

"Upstairs to my room ok Princess?" Eric said allowing Vivian to go up before him, Tris cuddling closer to him as he climbed. Once they were in his room, Eric lay Tris on his bed and helped her take her shoes off, Tris moving to sit and lean against the headboard. Eric lifted Vivian up onto the bed and the toddler crawled over to her and lay her head on her lap. Tris ran her fingers through Vivian's hair before undoing the braid that Eric had done that morning.

"I'll feel better in a little bit" Tris said answering Vivian's question from before looking at Eric who had left and returned and started cleaning her shoulder, the antiseptic making her hiss slightly.

"I'm sorry Angel." Eric said gently as he started to bandage her shoulder and kissed her gently.

"It's not your fault Eric. You did what you had to once you found out" Tris said cupping his cheek with her hand before kissing him again. Vivian looked up to see her mommy and daddy kissing before Eric pulled back and rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you Angel. Get some rest ok?" Eric said getting to his feet and turned on the t.v. and handed Tris the remote.

"Are you going to stay with mommy or come with me, Vivian?"

"Stay Mommy" Vivian said curling up against Tris. Eric smiled at them both before leaving the room and headed back downstairs. He started making some sandwiches for them and head to the door when he heard the knock.

"Hello Andrew. Did everything go ok, after we left?" Eric asked as he left Natalie and Andrew into the house, Caleb hesitating before stepping in.

"As well as expected. He didn't like either of our threats." Andrew said as Natalie looked around the foyer.

"Your house is beautiful" Natalie said handing over the bag she had in her hand.

"Thank you, Tris and Vivian are upstairs in my room. I still have some work I have to do on the house but I've been putting it off since Vivian was born. I have several rooms upstairs and the basement that needs to get done" Eric said before motioning to the stairs.

"You're welcome to go up if you like" He said letting Natalie and Andrew head up before looking at Caleb and raised an eyebrow before following the teen up, Vivian's voice carrying as she talked to Tris about her friend Rowena, who she called Row.

"And Row play park wibf me" Vivian said as he looked in to see Tris still leaning against the headboard, a pillow supporting her back, as Vivian lay her head on her stomach.

"Maybe we can talk to Rowena's parents about you two getting together to play on the weekend one day" Tris suggested as she played with Vivian's hair, before spotting her family and Eric in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad. Is everything ok?" Tris asked as Eric came over to her and set her bag on the foot of the bed on the small bench he had recently put in. It was, Vivian had found the only way she could get on his bed.

"We brought your clothes for the night and tomorrow." Natalie said as Tris smiled slightly a blush gracing her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I guess I wasn't paying too much attention before. Thank you." Tris shifted over as Eric poked Vivian's stomach to get her attention. He had offered both Natalie and Andrew a seat but neither wanted one so he was just going to sit with his daughter and girlfriend on the bed.

"You are taking up almost all of my bed Princess" Eric said as Vivian giggled but moved over to allow Eric to lean on the edge, Tris smiling at him and get kissed the back of her hand lightly. Andrew watched the sight, knowing how right it seemed for them as a family unit. He liked Eric and he wanted to get to know the other man better. Getting an idea he tucked a hand into his pocket loosely.

"Well there's no saying where the campaign is going to go now, but if you want I know several people and we can always get together and set aside some time to help you with the house if you like. Vivian is getting older and maybe on those days, Tris and Vivian can be at our place or the park. Get them out of the house so Vivian doesn't get hurt." Andrew suggested Eric looking thoughtful.

"I'd like that. The sooner I get the house done the sooner I can let Tris decorate the rooms" Eric said as Tris rolled her eyes good naturally. Eric wanted her in their lives as often as he could, and Tris had no problems being there, and the idea of helping Eric out with something as simple as the house made her feel warm inside. Turning her attention to the toddler Tris watched as Vivian spread out on the bed again and looked away knowing either Eric would catch her and it would result in a tickle war or he would fall off the bed. Slowly but surely as Eric and her dad made plans for finishing the house, most Tris wasn't listening to since her mom and her where talking about the different recipes that they both had tried for their respective man, he was pushed off the bed before he fell with a thud and a groan Tris unable to help her giggles, Natalie covering her mouth to keep her own laughter in.

"Daddy go boom?" Vivian asked innocently as Tris laughed harder Eric looking up at the two, Tris now laying on the bed she was laughing so hard, Vivian sitting up her blonde hair messy looking horribly confused, the sight of his two girls making him chuckle. He couldn't help it. It wasn't Vivian's fault and Tris needed something to smile about after the day she had.

"Yes I fell" Eric said as he got onto the bed properly, before he dared to poke Tris making her shriek and sit up.

"Don't do that" She said attempting to be stern but her emerging smile ruined it.

"Don't laugh, your daughter kicked me off the bed" Eric said as Tris smiled.

"I saw that. I also wondered if you would fall or not." Tris said grinning in amusement as he chuckled.

"Don't be mean to me Angel."

"I'm never mean to you Eric. Besides you love me too much to care if I'm a little mean" Tris countered making him roll his eyes.

"You're right. Now stop giggling or I will start tickling you both" Eric warned as Tris and Vivian pretended to zip their lips closed, both of them grinning nevertheless.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

**kim4trisntobias4ever you have been reviewing for a while and I keep wanting to give you a shout out and respond but since you have pms disabled I can't! But thank you for all the love you have been giving me.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Eric I'm fine. I feel better now, stop worrying" Tris said softly slipping her fingers into his, his shoulders falling as he relaxed slightly.

"I don't like admitting it but seeing you like that scared me Tris. I care about you and Vivian too much to see you two hurt. Seeing Tobias holding you to the tree like that, "Eric trailed off as his jaw clenched in anger. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek Tris kissed him lightly.

"And I have every confidence that he won't try that again." Tris said once she had his attention, Eric relaxing slowly under her kiss. Her parents had left twenty minutes before, and Vivian was grabbing her brush from her room so Tris could do her hair. Tris hesitated for a moment before crawling over closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, initiating the closer contact, contact she was craving. Vivian was adorable and sweet but Eric had a way of making her feel protected and safe.

"It's alright Angel" Eric whispered into her hair, pulling her into his lap and allowing her the moment to feel weak. Tobias Eaton's attack had shaken them both, and Eric knew he had to get his temper under control before Monday morning or he would deck his fellow trainer.

"You have every right to be upset and frightened." Eric said softly as Tris bit her lower lip and nodded against his chest, her arms tightening around him.

"I thought he was going to kill me Eric" Tris whispered shivering until Eric wrapped his arms around her more securely, Vivian walking back into his room with her brush and some of her colorful hair ties. Seeing Tris and Eric all cuddled up she paused before crawling onto the bed and made her way determinedly over to the couple. Wiggling she worked her way into both of their arms and wrapped her small arms around their necks.

"Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy" Vivian said sweetly, Eric able to feel Tris's fingers tightening on his back.

"I love you too Sweetie" Tris said softly Eric glancing down at Tris to see her upset.

"I love you too Princess. I love you Angel, Your both my girls no matter what anyone says" Eric said as Tris looked up at him, the tears that had started filling her eyes falling down her cheeks as she hugged both Vivian and him close. Vivian seemed to know without words that Tris needed them with her at that moment and said nothing and just hugged her mommy and daddy tight.

Tris hated that Four had made her feel so weak. She had always hated being seen as that and worked as hard as she could to set herself apart. Which was why she was still so acrobatic and fitness conscious. She hated when she was forced to submit to anyone but Four had taken it too far. She had been hesitant on the idea of intimacy for a while now, mostly because of Suzanne's visit to her home. Four just added to it. How was she going to be able to connect with Eric in anything other than what they have when she was scared that she was going to be forced into doing something she didn't want or was scared of doing? She had just started kissing Eric too and she wasn't sure if she was going to frustrate him with being unable to go further.

"Mommy pick movie?" Vivian said looking up imploringly at Tris as Eric gently wiped her tears and handed her a Kleenex.

"You want me to pick a movie?" Tris asked as Vivian nodded.

"Why is that sweetie?"

"Mommy feel better" Vivian said using her logic that Tris needed cuddles and a movie to help feel better, like she did when she was upset or not feeling well.

"Do you still have that movie I brought over and we haven't seen yet?" Tris asked as Vivian thought.

"Gymmy?" Vivian asked knowing she couldn't say Gymnastics.

"That one. Then you can see what I can do" Tris said as Vivian smiled looked over at Eric.

"Daddy? Ok pj?" Vivian asked as Eric set her on the floor.

"Yes you can change into your pajama's Princess" Eric said as Vivian smiled and ran from the room. Once she entered her room he looked at Tris.

"You could change too Angel. I have a bathroom just through the door there. I'll even bring up some snacks." Eric said as Tris nodded slightly before she crawled over to him and kissed him. Eric gently caught her jaw and stroked it with his thumb before pulling back.

"Do you want to watch alone with Vivian or can I watch with you?" Eric asked as Tris smiled slightly.

"You can watch with us. I just need to change out of these jeans at the very least." Tris said getting slowly off the bed and rubbed her back gently.

"Want me to but some of the cream to help heal on it for you?" Eric asked noticing where her hand went and after a moment Tris nodded.

"In the bathroom though. I don't want Vivian to see how bad it may or may not be" Tris said gathering up her bag and vanished into the bathroom. After checking on Vivian Eric entered the bathroom after Tris and left the door half open, Tris slowly easing off her shirt.

"This reminds me of when Vivian was dropped off at the school" Eric said as Tris chuckled.

"Peter, Drew and Molly ganging up on me in the change room." Tris said before sighing softly as she dropped her shirt onto her bag before undoing her bra and maneuvered an arm around her chest, over her breasts before adding her bra with her shirt, Eric's mouth going dry. She was now legally able to be in a relationship with him and every time he saw more of her skin he wanted to touch her.

"Are you ok with me helping you still Angel?" Eric asked softly as Tris bit her lower lip.

"I trust you Eric, I just, I'm not sure how comfortable with people touching I'll be anymore. He hurt me a lot today" Tris said as Eric nodded understandingly and pulled the small jar he had out and rubbed the ointment over his fingers before started rubbing it over her back and shoulder's his hands moving slowly relishing the feeling of her skin under his hands.

"You're really taking your time Eric" Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"Angel, I'm getting full access to your skin and I've been wanting to touch you beyond hugs for a while now. The skirt you wore on our date drove me crazy every time it rode up a little bit." Eric said as Tris smiled before jumping lightly as Eric kissed her neck. Turning to face Eric, Tris felt his hands settle on her hips just above her jeans. Standing on her tip-toes she kissed him slowly, Eric not pushing her to go farther that what they were. Wrapping her free arm around his shoulders his one hand moving to her back to help steady her. Deepening the kiss slowly Eric couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips as they broke apart to catch their breath. After a moment Tris brought her other arm up around his shoulders, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, nothing but his t-shirt separating their skin, another soft moan leaving his lips.

"You're a tease Angel" Eric said softly kissing Tris before she could respond, their kiss quickly turning passionate, Tris's fingers working into his hair as he gently lift her onto the counter.

"Daddy? Where Mommy?" Vivian asked as she walked into the bedroom holding her stuffed bunny and the movie Tris had brought.

"He's helping me look over where I got hurt Sweetie. We'll be out in a moment" Tris called back as Eric placed gentle kisses over her shoulders and neck.

"Ok Mommy" Vivian said before getting onto the bed.

"Eric" Tris said softly biting her lip but unable to stop the soft moan that left her as he gently sucked on her pulse point.

"She'll be ok for a minute" Eric said softly pulling back just enough to talk to her before he went back to now nibbled her skin before flicking his tongue over it. Rubbing her skin with his hands slowly he moved one hand up towards her ribs and one of her breasts. Gently he caressed it, paying attention to how Tris responded to him. The last thing he wanted to do was frightened her. Pulling back he looked at Tris to see her biting her lip her eyes closed. When she felt his attention on her neck stop she opened her eyes and grasped Eric's shirt and pulled him close to kiss him properly. Letting her take the kiss he wound both arms around her tiny waist.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you Angel, I need to go out to Vivian" Eric said softly breaking their kiss.

"Pass me my bag?" Tris asked not covering her breasts as Eric started to pull away. Picking up her bag he set it beside her before leaning down and kissing her again.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes" Eric said before he stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he went. Tris bit her lower lip, still feeling the heat Eric had made her feel just by a simple touch. Taking a minute to herself she looked at the woman facing her in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she wasn't afraid of Eric touching her. Pleased that she wasn't Tris pulled on her t-shirt that said 'Shut up and kiss me' before trading her jeans for her yoga pants. Walking back out to the bedroom her hair loose around her shoulders she set the bag down before crawling up onto the bed and tucked herself under Eric's other arm, her arm slipping across his waist as Vivian claimed her daddy's other side.

"We started with the trailers while you were changing Angel" Eric said before pressing play on the movie, both of his girls getting comfortable against him. Vivian was awed by the gymnastics she saw and knowing that her mommy could do it was even better. Eric was in awe of his girlfriend being plenty flexible and athletic. He did his best to keep his hormones from getting the better of him, especially with Vivian next to them, but he did slip his fingers under Tris's shirt and touched her as the movie continued, his eyes gentle as Tris glanced up at him. When Tris didn't move his hand he kept it there, gently caressing her hip and side as they watched the movie. Vivian drifted off just before the end of the movie, leaving the two adults to talk quietly.

"You can do all of that?" Eric asked motioning to the TV. as Tris grinned.

"Yes, I used to be in competitions but since we moved a lot it wasn't an ideal thing to be a part of" Tris said wrapping her arm around his waist and glanced at the sleeping Vivian.

"Your fingers are the only thing keeping me awake right now" Tris said sleepily as Eric chuckled.

"I'll let you sleep then Angel. I'll make something to eat or plan something for dinner" Eric said gently kissing Tris's lips before slipping away and letting her curl up next to Vivian. Heading to the main floor he ran a hand through his hair and made a note to see if Tris was willing to sleep in his bed with him later that night.

Looking at what he had available and decided to use the barbeque for dinner that night. Pulling out the buns for hamburgers and hotdogs he also pulled out the meat and started making his own hamburgers a knock on his back door making him frown before he walked over to it to see his father standing there his hands in his pockets. Reluctantly opening the door he went back to the counter.

"Father"

"Eric. You've been rather distant lately. No visits to the house" James his father said calmly watching as his son worked, before he noted the clenched jaw. They were so much alike they often clashed but James did his best to understand his son. Trust wasn't going to be easy after the childhood he and his wife gave him.

"I've been busy, besides Vivian is better off with Suzanne out of her life." Eric said before heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"How is she doing? Your mother says your newest nanny is a disaster waiting to happen" James said stepping back as Eric turned to him his eyes narrow in anger.

"She said what?" He hissed his hands holding the counter tightly to keep himself from doing something stupid.

"Eric she said it a while ago. She was being sarcastic I'm sure" James said stepping back as Eric stepped forward.

"That doesn't excuse that she said it." Eric countered his fist panging on the counter.

"Eric calm down you don't want to wake up Vivian" James said cautiously not noticing Tris entering the kitchen. Tris made her way over to the pair slowly, wanting to both hear what caused Eric to lose his temper and meet this person.

"Your mother is unreasonable you know that Eric" James said again hoping to stop Eric's temper.

"Unreasonable? The bitch called Tris a disaster waiting to happen" Eric snapped, Tris deciding enough was enough and wrapped her arms around Eric's waist.

"Eric, calm down for me ok? We don't want to wake up Vivian" Tris said and Eric turned to her and hugged her tightly to his chest. When Eric relaxed he stepped back and slipped his arm around her waist securely.

"Tris this is my father James. Father, this is my girlfriend and Vivian's nanny Tris Prior." Eric said as James's jaw dropped. She was built tiny but she was on par with Eric in looks. James couldn't help but think his grandchildren if Tris and Eric got married would be beautiful.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Coulter" Tris said holding out her hand and James shook off his surprise and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too" he said as Eric watched them his hand on Tris's hip as she started talking to his father.

"I'm surprised that you are here, we didn't have plans to have anyone over did we Baby?" Tris said turning her attention to Eric, who was just as surprised as his father but managed to hide it better. Tris clearly remembered what had been said on their date and was upset over it.

"No, and after this morning I would have cancelled them anyways." Eric said stealing a quick kiss.

"Should I check Vivian?" He asked keeping close to her wishing his father never showed up. As much as he wanted a relationship they just didn't get along. They tried but it wasn't easy.

"She was stirring when I got out of bed, but I really wasn't asleep." Tris said giving him another kiss before he started from the kitchen and up the stairs. When Tris was sure Eric was out of hearing range she turned to James.

"I want to know why you're here. Surely you know that coming here would upset him" Tris said crossing her arms over her chest James not making the connection to the woman Suzanne complained about and the woman before him. If she was anything like Eric he was going to be careful.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." James said wondering just how much she knew about his son.

"It's one thing to be an absent father like my own, but what you and your wife did was worse. If he could ever forgive you it's because he's a better man, a better father than you ever where to him" Tris said making James flinch. It hurt to hear his failures from someone that clearly well informed.

"I did what I could to be a good father to him, young lady." James said firmly as Tris raised an eyebrow unamused.

"I think your nothing more than a coward that only is talking to his son because he wants to see the family name continue and not because he genuinely cares" Tris said, Eric coming down the stairs with Vivian.

"Mommy!" Vivian cried and started running towards Tris. Turning and kneeling she caught Vivian before lifting her up onto her hip.

"What have daddy and I said about running in the house?"

"To not to" Vivian said looking down.

"That's right." Tris said softly as Eric wrapped his arms around them both.

"I'm making homemade hamburgers tonight, with hotdogs. Should we have anything else?" Eric said changing the subject and hoping his father to the unspoken cue to leave. He wanted to spend time with just Tris and Vivian with no issues and his father had already pissed him off.

"Mommy promised cookies" Vivian said as Tris smiled.

"I did. So let's help daddy het the hamburgers ready then we can make cookies together. Chocolate chip cookies." Tris said as Vivian giggled happily. She hadn't noticed her grandfather standing there in shock at the child acceptance of the multicolored haired woman.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Eric was initially going to sit out and watch Tris and Vivian make cookies but he someone ended up getting involved. The three of them sporting flour on their faces and the apron's Tris had insisted they wear. Hearing Tris and Vivian laugh as they made the cookies made him happy. He hadn't really ever been at peace like this he realized, the sight of his daughter giggling as she placed the balls of cookie dough on the tray, music in the background as Tris and Vivian danced along to it was perfect.

"Daddy looks!" Vivian said showing him a ball of cookie dough in her hand that was mostly chocolate chips.

"I think that cookie is yours when it's done" Eric said as lifted Vivian up helped her place in on the one tray.

"Look out Princess" Eric said as he took the tray to the oven and stuck it in, Vivian smiling happily as she started placing more cookies on the remaining tray. Wrapping his arm around her waist Eric sighed softly.

"I could get used to this" Eric said into Tris's hair making her smile.

"Get used to what?"

"Us like this, making cookies or dinner together. This is what a family is" Eric said turning his head to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Eric, the other day on our date you said you could see someone that would raise Vivian with you, having other children" Tris trailed off her voice soft as Eric rubbed his thumb over her hip gently.

"I'm willing to wait Angel. I know that you're eighteen. I would wait until you were ready to have children. I'm not the type to force you to have a child when you're not ready for one. The fact that you still want to progress slowly in our relationship is not something I'll take lightly." Eric said gently and Tris sighed softly.

"Are you sure Eric? The other day with my showdown with Suzanne we brought up, well we brought up sex. She did say that you were rough, and she said back when she left Vivian at the school that you were an animal in bed" Tris said turning to face him, his face thoughtful as he looked at her.

"Upstairs in the bathroom was I rough?" Eric asked Tris smiling just a little bit.

"You were very gentle" Tris said glancing over at Vivian who was playing with the cookie dough singing parts of songs even though it didn't make any sense.

"I want you to be comfortable Tris. No matter what we do. Sure I can be rough in when it comes to Sex but only if you wanted me to be." Eric paused here before deciding to ask now rather than later.

"I was going to wait to ask but, do you want to sleep with me in the bedroom tonight or should I sleep on the couch down here?" Eric asked Tris, watching as she looked back at him and blushed.

"I think I would like to share your bed" She said softly making him smile back at her.

"That can be arranged for sure Angel" Eric said gently before frowning his eyes on Vivian over her shoulder.

"Vivian don't you even think about eating that" He said sternly Vivian pouting as Tris turned to see what caused his tone. Vivian was setting down the small ball of cookie dough.

"Do you know why you shouldn't Vivian?" Tris said dropping her nickname for Vivian like Eric did so she understood she was serious about this.

"No" Vivian said her voice taking on an edge she had only really heard once or twice before. Tris had taken to trying to stop temper tantrums before they started and this was a clear case of one brewing.

"Because your stomach can't handle the raw eggs. It will make you sick" Tris said careful to keep her tone level. She wasn't going to set Vivian off and Eric was still behind her. Tris knew the struggle Eric had with keeping Vivian in line sometimes since she knew how to get her way with him. Tris was a little different and she was still trying to stay on her good side, but after a month Vivian was more than willing to throw tantrums to get what she wanted.

"No care" Vivian said, making Tris raise an eyebrow at her as she placed a gentle hand on Eric's chest to stop him.

"Is that so young lady?" Tris said, Vivian's eyes darting to Tris's defiance in them as she started to raise her hand again.

"Vivian Rose" Eric said warningly. Vivian's eyes darted from Tris to Eric. Taking advantage of the distraction Tris reached over and smacked Vivian's hand lightly making her drop the dough onto the counter. Vivian's eyes widened as she looked at Tris before they narrowed. Ignoring the glare at her back Tris grabbed the cloth and cleaned Vivian up before taking her apron away and took her off the stool.

"No done" Vivian said as Tris caught her hand.

"Yes Done. You didn't listen so you're done." Tris said firmly. Vivian frowned before stomping her foot.

"No" Tris raised her eyebrow when she saw Eric shake his head slightly. Taking Vivian's hand she led her to the dining room and set a chair in the corner facing the wall. Picking Vivian up she set her down despite the pain it caused her to move and carry Vivian.

"You will stay here for three minutes Vivian and then you will tell us what you did to deserve this." Tris said calmly. She needed to be calm to deal with the explosion she knew was coming. She wasn't disappointed either. Vivian took after Eric more than she did Suzanne so at least in some aspects she was prepared.

"NO!" Vivian yelled and lashed out with her small hands and feet the one foot connecting with her side, making her hiss softly.

"Vivian Rose stop this instant" Eric said firmly, making his way over and rubbed Tris's back as she passed. Vivian froze when she heard just how angry Eric was. She didn't like making him angry.

"Now not only are you in a time out for three minutes for not listening you will also not get to have any cookies tonight and have to go to bed without a story. You hurt Tris when you hit her and you know what I've told you about hurting people" Eric said kneeling down to Vivian's height so she could see him. It broke his heart to see her lower lip tremble but he needed to be firm with her.

"Do you understand Vivian?" Eric asked and Vivian nodded slowly feeling very bad. She had hurt her mommy by accident and now both her mommy and daddy were upset with her. She heard the timer being set and Tris set in on the table. Sniffing Vivian looked over her shoulder to see her daddy rubbing her mommy's side gently. Looking back at the wall Vivian tried to keep from cry but it was hard. She knew she shouldn't have done that and she didn't like being a bad girl but daddy and mommy were talking and she thought a little taste wasn't a bad thing. Glancing over at them again she saw her daddy lift her mommy's shirt fresh tears filling her eyes. Her mommy was hurt more than she thought and she made it worse. Looking back at the wall she started crying into her hands softly, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

"I don't know what got into her" Eric said running his hand through his hair as Tris checked the cookies in the oven.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Eric" Tris said softly as she walked over to him.

"I don't like being so strict" He said as Tris cupped his cheek.

"I feel like my father when I do that" He whispered softly. Tris' slipped her arms around his waist and held him.

"Eric you punish her to make her a better person. So she understands right from wrong. You love her, and I know you make up for it with a cuddle. Your parents didn't." Tris felt Eric sigh against her shoulder before kissing her neck.

"I know I still don't like it." He said as he pulled away. Glancing at the time he bumped her hip gently.

"Cookies should be done soon, and I should start the barbeque for supper. Do you want to talk to her together or separately?" Eric asked glancing over at Vivian in the chair.

"Separately. This ways she understands both of our reasons for it" Tris said before giving him a quick kiss, as the timer for Vivian's time out rang. Vivian shifted in the chair but didn't leave it as Eric made his way over to her. Kneeling down he pulled out the Kleenex he seemed to carry everywhere since becoming a dad and gave it to Vivian.

"I sorry I no listen daddy" Vivian said without prompting her eyes watering again as she looked at him.

"You're forgiven but you have to apologize to Tris too." Eric said watching as Vivian nodded quickly. Helping her off the chair he hugged her and smoothed her hair back remembering how Tris said she was going to help do it before they ended up forgetting and watching the movie. Walking with Vivian over to Tris who had just put the second batch of cookies in the oven. Grabbing the tray for the hamburgers and hotdogs he stepped outside to start the barbeque.

"Mommy?" Vivian asked afraid to look at Tris and see the other upset with her. Tris looked over at Vivian before getting on her knees next to her.

"Look at me Sweetie" Tris said kindly as Vivian looked up at her before a sob broke out of the little girl and she stepped forward and hugged Tris around her neck tightly.

"Sorry Mommy. No listen, hurt you" Vivian managed to get out between her sobs and Tris ran her hand over her back soothingly.

"I know you're sorry, but you know why you were told to sit in the corner" Vivian nodded against her shoulder before hugging her tighter.

"Hurt mommy, axident" Vivian mumbled against her neck, Tris smiling slightly.

"I know it was" she said softly before tugging Vivian back and wiped the tears on her face.

"No more tears now ok" Tris said smoothing back the blonde hair and pressed a kiss to Vivian's forehead. Vivian nodded before curling back into Tris's arms, the feeling of Tris stroking her hair calming her. Eric stepped back into the house and spotted them, before shaking his head as Tris stood with Vivian on her hip.

"You're going to hurt yourself one of these days Angel" Eric said as he crossed the room to them and hugged them both, Tris leaning back against him.

"Want to sit outside tonight? I can pull down the bug screen and we can sit by the pool" Eric said hoping to appeal to Tris, his hand rubbing her side gently.

"I'd like that. Vivian?" Tris asked Vivian who was cuddled against her.

"Yes please" She said softly, not moving from her spot against Tris.

"I'll get everything set up outside then" Eric said as he kissed them both.

"Let's get everything ready to take outside" Tris said setting Vivian down and allowing her to get what was needed from the fridge, Tris standing behind her and placing it on a tray. Once they had everything Tris moved the second tray of cookies from the oven before placing the cook ones in a container.

"Mommy? Cookie tomorrow?" Vivian asked looking at Tris.

"Yes you can some cookies tomorrow" Tris said placing her hand on Vivian's head before glancing out the window to see Eric setting the table and made sure the bug net was down before lighting the citronella candles just in case. Grabbing the plates and glasses she watched as Vivian followed her carefully. Vivian normally wasn't one for temper tantrums so it had been a surprise but the little girl was doing her best to behave.

Dinner was relaxing on the patio, Eric keeping them entertained about silly stories, Tris and Vivian giggling like crazy as they ate until Vivian started yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Bath time then bedtime Princess" Eric said getting up as Vivian yawned again.

"Mommy bath?" Vivian asked, making Tris glance at Eric. Normally Vivian wanted Eric to give her, her bath so the request was new to the both of them.

"You can give her a bath. I'll clean up out here" Eric said giving her a grin. He loved the fact that Vivian wanted Tris to be with her and that made him think of good things for a future together.

"But you cooked" Tris protested as Eric leaned over and kissed her.

"So? I want to. This way we can spend time together" Eric said as Tris nodded reluctantly. and helped Vivian to her feet and they each carried their plates into the house. Smiling he watched Tris take Vivian upstairs before putting everything away and washed the dishes before heading upstairs. He peeked into Vivian's room and saw Vivian sitting with her back to Tris. Tris weaving her hair into a braid, Vivian sitting and holding her bunny silently as Tris hummed.

"Ready for bed Princess?" Eric asked leaning in the doorway as the two looked over at him.

"Yes daddy" Vivian said crawling under the covers as Tris tucked her in and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Night mommy" Vivian said yawning and curling up with her bunny.

"Goodnight sweetie" Tris said moving so Eric could say his goodnights.

"Night daddy" Vivian said as Eric kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight Princess" He said softly getting to his feet before leading Tris from the room and downstairs.

"What are you doing Eric?" Tris asked as he led her back outside and they sat on the patio together, his arms around her.

"Spending time with you. Besides this will be your first night here" Eric said his fingers trailing up and down her arms slowly.

"You're hoping there will be more?" Tris asked turning to face him a little better.

"I'm hoping that in time you would want to move in with us. When you wanted to. I know you missed your parents when you were gone and I know that we haven't been dating long but I do want us to be together" Eric said as Tris ran her hand over his arm slowly.

"You mean that Eric? For real?"

"Oh course. I want us to be together for a long time. So long in fact that I ask your dad for permission to marry you, that we have children of our own and your parents can tease us about making beautiful grandchildren for them. I want you to be the one at my side when Vivian enters high school and gets her heart broken for the first time by a boy, god only knows what I will do without you." Eric said his voice soft, Tris closing her eyes and picturing the scenes he described knowing it was possible.

"I can't see you handling the thought of Vivian getting her period well. Starting puberty" Tris teased making him groan.

"She's two and a half almost three, I have a while until I have to even consider that" Eric countered before nuzzling her neck lightly.

"I love you Tris, and I'll do anything to keep you happy." Tris turned fully to face Eric and cradled his face in her palm.

"I love you too Eric. But you don't have to do that for me. You just have to be there for me and I'll be there for you" Tris said as Eric smiled and leaned forward, his lips touching hers gently.

"That's more than enough for me" Tris whispered softly against his lips before kissing him again, his hands rubbing small circles on her back, the sun just starting to go down.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Tris woke up the next morning to the feeling of an arm around her waist and soft breathing behind her. Rolling over Tris smiled when she spotted Eric holding onto her, his hair as messy as Vivian hinted it would be. Lifting her head she watched Vivian slip into the room and climb onto the bed. Being quiet as she did before she happily crawled next to Tris.

"Morning sweetie" Tris whispered laying on her back and looked at Vivian.

"Morning Mommy" Vivian whispered back before she wiggled under the covers and curled up next to Tris. Eric shifted and opened his eyes slightly before closing them again, watching as Tris cuddled with Vivian on her one side and him on the other, his hand tightening on her waist enough to let her know he was awake.

"Sweepy" Vivian said yawning and drifting back to sleep as Tris looked at him.

"I think that the first time she's gone back to sleep without being sick" He muttered before brushing his lips over Tris's exposed shoulder in one of his shirts. Tris smiled and let him run his hand over her waist. His fingers running over her stomach before he licked his lips slowly.

"I'm trying very hard to behave with Vivian in the bed with us" Eric whispered his hand running over Tris's thigh gently making her smile.

"Down boy, your daughter is in bed with us" Tris whispered back as Eric leaned down and kissed her gently, slowly deepening the kiss, Tris's arm working around his shoulders.

"You have no idea how appealing you look though Tris, you're wearing just a t-shirt of mine and I saw those panties of yours. You have two hand prints on your ass" Eric murmured as Tris blushed.

"You have no idea how hot I think it is" Eric added when he saw Tris start to look away. Looking back at him her cheeks pink she kissed him gently.

"Thank you but you're still not getting anything other than kisses since your daughter is with us." Tris said as Eric groaned against her neck.

"Angel" Eric moaned softly against her skin. Knowing Tris had given him some boundaries to follow didn't bother him the slightest, but knowing she was in his bed with him wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties was a tease in and of itself. Running his hand down her thigh he nuzzled her neck affectionately groaning softly as Tris bit his ear.

"Behave Eric" Tris said firmly making him pout.

"Angel you're teasing me just dressing like that. I want to touch you" Eric said his voice husky as he pulled her close to him and brushed his lips over her neck.

"Not here" Tris said doing her best to stay firm even when she wanted to melt under his attention. She wanted to but she had to stay firm. Pushing the blankets off them Eric smirked, the look in his eyes had Tris wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him just in time as he got up off the bed with her in his arms.

"Eric" Tris hissed as he carried her to the bathroom, part of him wishing the rest of the upstairs bedrooms were suitable for what he wanted to do but he was content with using the bathroom as well.

"She's asleep Angel" Eric whispered shutting the door and locking it for good measure, before he turned to Tris and kissed her, his hands encasing her small waist. Tris kissed Eric back before slowly letting him deepen the kiss, making him moan slightly, her fingers tight in his hair. Eric dropped his hands from her waist to her legs his fingers stroking the soft skin with his calloused fingertips. Tris ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, Eric gently gripping her thigh at her gently touches.

"I'm going to need one damn cold shower Angel" Eric muttered as Tris giggled and kissed him back.

"Too bad I can't join you" Tris teased him making him moan low in his throat.

"Don't tease me like that. It's bad enough I'm close to pushing the boundaries we set but a tease like that is going to be the death of me" Eric said warning her as he pulled back to look at her, his eyes dark with lust for her, his hands rubbing small circles on her skin.

"Eric? Does it bother you that I want to go slowly?" Tris asked picking at the neckline of his undershirt shirt.

"Normally no but you are a tease right now" Eric said as Tris giggled happily, pleased that she had such an effect on him.

"It's just a tease Eric. It can't be worse than what you do to me." Tris countered as Eric raised his pierced eyebrow before gently taking Tris's hand in his before trailing it down his chest his breath hitching regardless of leading her hand before he gently placed it over his erection.

"Part morning wood but mostly from your gentle teasing." Eric said his lips parted his eyes closing. Tris let her hand linger after Eric dropped his. She could feel him trembling slightly and took pity on him to pull him to her and kiss him firmly. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss as far as she would let him.

"Never doubt how much you turn me on Angel, with something as simple as what you are wearing too" Eric said when they pulled apart, Tris running her hands over his chest slowly, feeling every muscle respond to her touch, Eric watching her.

"You didn't realize what an effect you had on me did you?" Eric asked softly as Tris looked up at him shyly.

"I didn't realize I could have this effect on you" Tris said her hand moving up to his neck as she kissed him slowly, the two of them letting the gentleness calm the teasing she had been doing to him. Slipping his arms slowly around her waist they slowly broke apart his forehead resting on hers. A whimper from out in the bedroom broke them apart and Eric reluctantly stepped back.

"Have your shower baby, I'll get Vivian started for the day" Tris said slipping past him, feeling her womanly pride spike when she felt him shiver and keep his hands on her as long as he could. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw Vivian tossing and turning on the bed. Hurrying across the room she got up onto the bed and rubbed Vivian's back.

"Wake up sweetie" Tris said softly, the water starting in the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Vivian asked her eyes full of tears as she opened them.

"I'm right here sweetie" Tris said calmly as Vivian cuddled into her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Tris asked softly, running her hand over the back of Vivian's head. Vivian nodded and curled into Tris's side.

"Mommy got hurt, badly" Vivian said softly, Tris rubbing Vivian's side and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine now sweetie, it's not going to happen again" Tris said gently, Eric stepping out of the bathroom, his towel rubbing his hair dry. Glancing over at Eric, Tris mouthed 'nightmare'.

"But mommy hurt badly." Vivian said again shaken by the nightmare she had witnessed.

"I won't let that happen" Eric said sitting on the bed kissing them both letting them both curl against him. He rubbed their backs and kissed them again before Tris looked up at him.

"Eric? Why did we get our visitor the other day?" Tris asked after a little while not wanting to mention his father since Vivian hadn't noticed him. Eric shook his head slightly and sighed.

"He likes to stop by when he feels that I'm not trying to fix what little relationship we have. He pretends it's for us but I know it's mostly to see how much he can aggravate me. I know it's part of the goal of my mother and Suzanne to take Vivian away from me. I wish he made an effort like your father Angel but he doesn't." Eric said as Tris gently kissed his shoulder.

"He hasn't changed since you were a child?" Tris asked softly as she flipped on cartoons Vivian watching the screen her head on their laps as they talked.

"No he hasn't, but I accept it now" Eric said sadly and leaned his head against Tris's as she gently kissed his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment so Tris was taking advantage of his chest being bare, his fingers trailing over his skin slowly like he had done with her the day before in the bathroom and even this morning.

"Mommy? Breakfast?" Vivian asked looking back at them, Eric's fingers itching to bury themselves in Tris's hair and just kiss her.

"I can go down and start cooking. Do you want to get dressed or wait for a little while?" Tris asked as Vivian looked at her daddy before looking at her mommy.

"Pjs!" She said and Eric chuckled as he pulled on a clean undershirt and the three of them made their way to the kitchen and soon Tris and Eric were cooking and taking turns in helping Vivian set the table. Tris decided on French toast for breakfast and Eric was cutting up strawberries and bananas and some oranges. As Tris plated breakfast she smiled at him as she passed.

"Looks good enough to eat" Tris said grabbing a strawberry and bit into it as Eric watched her.

"So do you" Eric countered giving her a grin making her blush.

"Quiet you" Tris said softly as she set the plates down and they sat down to eat. They were content to be in silence and soon Tris and Eric were cleaning up breakfast dishes their hands brushing as they passed each other, Vivian singing a song as she played with her bunny sitting in the living room on the floor. Tris started washing the dishes and Eric dried and put them away. His hands gently bushing hers as they worked Vivian's off key singing putting them in a good mood.

"I'm not looking forward to Monday" Eric said calmly when he and Tris were sitting on the couch cuddling, Eric gently running his fingers through her multicolored hair.

"I think as long as he keeps his mouth shut you shouldn't want to hit him, but I would talk to Max just to be sure." Tris suggested as Eric rubbing his hands over her sides.

"I will but I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to look at him without wanting to kill him like I do now" Eric said softly as Tris relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes.

"I know you'll be fine baby" Tris said softly as he relaxed a little bit. The two of them watched as Vivian played with the toys she had in the living room before grabbing her coloring book and crayons and sat at her play table and started coloring.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Eric dropped his head onto the steering wheel and rubbed his forehead before making his way into the school and to Max's office. He had already talked to him over the phone but he needed to talk to him in person about it too.

"You look stressed" Max said as Eric dropped into the chair across from Max his head back.

"I am. I don't want to see Four today" Eric said as he sat up and rubbed his forehead slowly. There was a knock on the door and Four stepped in: sporting a cut lip and bruised jaw.

"Eric." Four said venomously as Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Tobias" He said calmly and stood.

"I'll be in my office till classes starts" Eric said as he left Max's office and slipped past Four as the other curled his hands into his fists. He didn't want to fight the other but he was willing to do so if he even tried to go for Tris.

Tris was sitting with Vivian at the table the two of them coloring after Eric left for work. She wasn't too worried about him, since he had promised her that he would do everything he could to not hurt his fellow trainer despite him being an idiot. Tris glanced over to Vivian who was coloring a picture of the three of them. The crude stick drawings were cute with the blonde hair on all three, the one having short hair and black lines on its neck, another with many colors in her hair and the last one was small but they all looked happy.

"What are you drawing sweetie" Tris asked leaning close to her and Vivian smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy and me!" Vivian said happily pointing to the people on the page that Tris had already guessed where them.

"We can put it on the fridge for Daddy to see when he gets home" Tris said as Vivian smiled and kept working on her picture. There was a chance of rain later on so they were going to skip out on the park today and stay home coloring and reading and maybe later they would watch a movie or two. Tris wanted to keep things simple for them.

"Mommy? Do I have more gammy and gampa? Vivian asked suddenly making Tris pause in her coloring of some flowers.

"Of course you have more grandparents" Tris said after a moment not sure on how she should address this question. A month and she was head over heels for Eric and his daughter and in the same amount of time Vivian came to love her enough to call her mommy. Tris wondered if this had to do with Tris's parents and how they had accepted both Eric and Vivian when they had gone for dinner the week before. She was hoping that it would be accepted by her parents that Vivian wanted them as her grandparents.

"Ok Mommy" Vivian said happily as she went back to coloring, Tris relaxing. She would have to talk to Eric when he came home about it.

"Mommy? Read?" Vivian asked a little while later both of them having done a couple pictures.

"Of course we can read. Go pick the book you want to read today sweetie" Tris said gathering their pictures together. She was pleased to see Vivian cleaning up her crayons and spare paper. Tris admitted to herself Vivian had come a long way. She often cleaned up after herself without being asked and she was often the first person to come and help when it was needed. Once everything was tidy again, Tris watched as Vivian collected a book and handed it to Tris.

"I Spy?" Tris said as they settled onto the couch together and Tris started reading Vivian pointing out every item. Sometimes it took her a moment to find the item sometimes she found it right away. They spent a couple hours playing with the books Tris going back and finding new things for Vivian to find. Both of them jumped when the flash of lightening lit up the room, Vivian crying out and hiding into Tris as the clap of thunder followed.

"It's ok Sweetie." Tris said softly and glanced at her watch.

"Let's go make something to eat and then we can see what we can do together" Tris said as Vivian nodded and curled next to Tris as they walked to the kitchen. It was understandable that Vivian was frightened of the storm raging outside the house.

"Eric, we need to talk" Four said coldly as the lunch hour came upon them Eric glancing at the other man and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want to talk about Tobias? My threat still stands." Eric said coldly as the other shifted nervously.

"I realize that" He said softly before sighing and running his hand over his face where he was bruised from the punch.

"I wanted to apologize to both you and Beatrice for what happened on Saturday. I was out of line"

"Out of line? You were fucking choking her and holding her against a tree, stopping any attempts from your friends and hers to help calm you and help her. You weren't just out of line Eaton you were fucking out of your damn mind" Eric said coldly, Zeke approaching with Uriah, Lynn, Will and Max with him. Eric was able to hold back his temper as Tobias flushed angrily.

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" he yelled as Eric shook his head.

"Stay the fuck away from her when she comes to see me on Fridays and maybe in time I can talk to her about talking to you face to face. I know my woman, and she is by no means a weakling, she doesn't give in either. But I sat with her and my daughter and comforted them both. My daughter had nightmares from seeing what condition she was in, Tris had nightmares but thankfully she didn't remember them in the morning. So don't glare at me like I'm dirt on your shoe, you're not getting anywhere close to her until she allows it." Eric said firmly his eyes promising pain to Tobias if he even thought about it. Eric waited a moment longer before he turned and walked away knowing he would lose his temper if he stayed.

"Eric, how are you feeling?" Max asked catching up with Eric as he entered his office and sat his hand running through his hair.

"I still want to hurt the little shit but if he continues to listen to the set rules I put out when it comes to Tris and Vivian then I'll be willing to forgive him in time, or at least accept him. Tris is a different story though" Eric said as Max settled himself on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I was surprised you admitted to dating her. 8 years younger is a considerable age-gap. And With Suzanne watching your every move…" Max trailed off as Eric groaned.

"Please tell me you got a restraining order against the private detectives snooping around here?" Eric asked looking at Max, his eyes falling to the photo of his desk he had set up earlier. It was what he considered his family: Tris, Vivian and himself. Natalie had taken it as they sat on the couch in the Prior house, Vivian looking adorable in her black and white dress and Tris was breathtaking in her own black dress.

"Yes but you know that's not going to stop her for very long. Suzanne is relentless" Max said as Eric nodded. They both knew just how far his ex-fiancée was willing to go to get what she wanted. Eric had never given in before and now so much more was at stake. Glancing out the window beside him he sighed.

"I'm going to call Vivian and Tris, hopefully their doing ok." Eric said as Max started to get up from his chair.

"Vivian still terrified of storms?"

"Yeah but she's still young, plenty of time to grow out of it" Eric said as Max left his office and he dialed the house phone, his fingers running over his desk before he pulled his lunch Tris had made for him out and nibbled on it.

"Coulter residence" Tris said picking up the phone making him smile"

"Hey Angel" He said gently as he took a bite of the sandwich in his hand.

"Hey yourself handsome. How have your classes been today? Have you behaved?" Tris asked as another flash of lightning lit up the house and his office before the thunder boomed, Eric hearing Vivian whimper. A Click later told him he was on speaker.

"Classes have been ok. Stuck inside for the day now. I haven't killed him though. He insisted on talking to me not to long ago and I told him as long as he stayed away from you two when you came I could work on possibly not wanting to hit him every time I saw him" Eric said, taking another bite.

"Daddy no hurt?"

"No princess I'm not going to hurt him. Yet" Eric said as Tris chuckled amused.

"You have my friends after lunch don't you?" Tris asked as he heard Tris and Vivian start munching on carrots or some other vegetable.

"Yeah. Hayes is a pain and likes to bring you up as often as possible." Eric said with a groan and Tris chuckled.

"He just doesn't lie the fact I always turned him down for dates and humiliated him in front of Drew and Molly, and again in front of his parents." Tris said making Eric chuckle.

"Well I'll have to get details to get him to shut it in class then" Eric said the thunder booming again, Vivian crying out and there was a clinking of plates as Eric assumed Vivian crawled into Tris's lap.

"I'll be coming straight home after work tonight. Especially with this weather. Angel if you're going home tonight I'll give you a ride" Eric said looking out the window and shaking his head at the downpour that was coming down.

"I'll see how it looks later, it may clear up" Tris said as Vivian played with her hair.

"Alright well I miss you both and I'll see you when I'm done work. I need to eat the rest of my lunch and get everything set up for this afternoon" Eric said into the phone his reluctance making Tris smile.

"I'm sure you'll be ready." Tris said making Eric chuckle.

"I love you Angel. I love you Princess" Eric said into the phone making Vivian smile.

"Love Daddy too!" she said happily as Tris kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Eric" Tris said as Eric grinned on his end.

"I'll see you two when I get home." Eric said gently before he hung up. Tris smiled as she hung up before the phone rang again.

"Coulter residence" Tris said wondering if it was Eric again.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm looking for Tris" a voice said as Tris smiled.

"Helena? It is Tris, I just answer the phone like that" Tris said as Vivian cuddled close.

"I was wondering if we could get the girls together for a playdate this week. Rowena wants to spend more time with Vivian" Helena said as Tris smiled.

"I'm sure we can think of something. I'll just have to double check if we can have the girls here. I rather not surprise my employer/ boyfriend" Tris said as she heard Rowena trying to get Helena's attention, a loud clap of thunder shook the windows making Vivian cry out.

"I'm sorry Helena. Vivian isn't fond of the storm so I'll have to let you go" Tris said as Helena looked down at her hiding daughter.

"I understand. I'll see you at the park one of these days" Helena said before handing up Tris glancing at her small charge who was holding onto her tightly.

"Mommy read?" Vivian asked softly doing her best not to cry as lightening lit up the rooms again.

"After Lunch I'll read to you Sweetie" Tris promised, guiding Vivian back to the table and together they finished eating before curling up on the couch with a flashlight.

"Once upon a time there was a family of giants in the clouds with nothing to do." Tris started hoping to distract Vivian from her fear of the storm.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, the playdate being moved to the next week since Helena had a big assignment she had to do for work. Tris understood and Vivian had been rather put out about it but understood when Tris explained it to her. Tris and Eric had talked and after a talk with her parents as well Tris had given Vivian the go ahead to call her parents her grandparents. Vivian had been so happy she had been hard to put asleep the night before. Eric had asked her to spend the weekend again, and Tris had agreed, this time packing her own bag and bringing things for them all to do together.

"Morning Angel" Eric said softly his arm around her waist as she shifted to look at him.

"Morning baby." Tris said back curling into his chest.

"It's early and no Vivian. This is not a good thing" Eric said calmly but didn't move.

"Maybe she's sleeping in?" Tris suggested before a thud made them sit up at the same time.

"Ok that was wishful thinking" Tris said as they made their way to Vivian's room where they found Vivian sitting on the floor with her clothes from her dresser around her and she was now staring at the drawer.

"Vivian what are you doing?" Eric asked running a hand through his hair. This was nothing to clean up but it wasn't something he wanted to do first thing in the morning.

"Get Dressed" She said looking over at him making him take a deep breath.

"Alright we can get dressed then you're going to clean up" Eric said knowing Vivian was in one of her stubborn moods which meant everything was going to be harder than normal.

"No Daddy. Mommy Do" Vivian said as Eric glanced at Tris who shrugged. Eric left the room to hopefully wake up as Tris settled on the floor next to Vivian and helped her get dressed despite the toddler's dislike of everything Tris offered her to wear.

"Now Listen hear young lady. You either wear what I give you to wear or you can have a time out until you're ready to co-operate." Tris said calmly as Vivian pouted before she selected a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. Tris helped Vivian get dressed despite the toddler doing most of the work and put her hair back in a fishtail braid.

"Pick up your clothes and put them away please, then you can help make breakfast" Tris said hoping to appeal with Vivian before she left the bedroom and went to Eric's, only to see him laying on the bed again.

"Still tired baby?" Tris asked as she walked over to him and had to giggle when she saw how messy his hair was.

"Can I just stay in bed all day?" He asked making her laugh at him.

"Why?" Tris asked amused as she curled into his side.

"Once every few years I get a day like this. Nothing will go right. The last time I had a day like this, Vivian got so sick I had to take her to the hospital, and there was just a lot of bullshit I had to put up with on top of it all."

"Well she's dressed now and I asked her to put her clothes away." Tris said as Eric wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm hoping she loses the attitude though, that would make today worse." Eric said as Tris smiled against his shoulder. Shifting around she kissed him, making him smile against her lips and kiss back.

"Alright that incentive enough to get out of bed." Eric said making Tris laugh.

"Let me change quickly before you take the bathroom" Tris said stealing another kiss and took her bag, shutting the door behind her. Running his fingers through his hair he left his bedroom and went down the hall to Vivian's to see the floor still a mess and she was playing with her toys.

"Vivian it was not a request to clean your clothes up. Do it now please" Eric said crossing his arms over his chest as Vivian sighed and put down her toys and started picking her toys up. Satisfied he went back to his room as Tris stepped out of the bathroom braiding her hair.

"You ok baby?" Tris asked when she spotted him rubbing his face.

"Yeah Vivian is still being stubborn and was playing. She should be doing as she was told now" Eric said as he hugged Tris.

"Get ready for the day baby and I'll keep an ear out for her." Tris promised as Eric vanished into the bathroom. Tris moved around the room slowly straightening it out and fixing the sheets. Glancing over at Eric when he stepped out she smiled as she watched him get dressed. She was quite fond of watching him, and he knew it too. Smiling over his shoulder at her he added a wink making her giggle.

"Come on let's see how Vivian is doing." Tris said as Eric nodded and kissed her gently.

"I hate fucking days like this" Eric muttered as he followed Tris out of the bedroom as she looked at him.

"I know you do baby" She said linking their fingers together as they walked. Eric sighed softly from the doorway to see Vivian playing again and her clothes still on the floor.

"Vivian?" Eric said calmly wondering just how bad of a mood she was going to be in today.

"I won't ask you again. Clean up the mess you made." Eric said as Vivian put down her toys and looked at them.

"We can do it together or you lose playtime with your toys." Tris said calmly as Vivian looked at the floor.

"Alright then if that's how we are going to be doing things" Eric said stepping into the room.

"Alright! Me Do it!" Vivian said in a huff making Eric pause.

"Want to try that again Vivian?" Eric said not liking the tone she had used.

"Me do it" Vivian said a little better making Eric sigh. Tris stayed in the doorway and watched Vivian carefully and when Eric spotted trouble he stepped forward and went to help before his foot connected with the edge of Vivian's bed. Tris grimaced as Eric hit it.

"Fu—Dernuck" Eric said changing his curse halfway through, Tris biting her lower lip to keep her laughter in, Vivian looking at her daddy in surprise. A moment later she started giggling.

"Daddy say silly word" She said Tris moving to lean against the wall in the hall to keep from laughing at Eric's struggling to be unamused face.

"Yes I did. Now let's get this cleaned up" He said as he helped Vivian put her clothes away neatly. Smiling at them when they left the bedroom, Tris felt down the stairs after them, hoping Eric's day went better than it had been. Vivian insisted on walking down the stairs herself most of the time now, and Eric was walking in front of her just to be safe.

"Pancakes?" Vivian asked as she jumped the last step and looked at her daddy and mommy.

"That sounds like a good idea" Eric said as he walked to the kitchen with Vivian Tris following him, her fingers linking with his as they walked, her thumb rubbing circles. Vivian giggled as she took Eric's hand and together they started to make the table, as Tris started making the pancakes. Once the table was set Eric came over and started cutting up strawberries before grinning as Tris stole some and put them into the batter with some bananas. Looking at him innocently she went back to cooking letting Eric work. When everything was ready Eric helped her carry everything over and they sat and ate together, Vivian staying quiet for once as they ate.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tris asked looking over at Vivian who looked up and offered Tris a toothy grin.

"Mommy make good pancakes" Vivian said before taking another bite, Eric and Tris chuckling softly.

"I'll do the dishes Angel, is there anything you want to do together today?" Eric asked biting a strawberry as Tris thought.

"Nothing right now but I know that a fair is coming into town for next weekend, What if we went to that?" Tris suggested Eric looking thoughtful.

"That sounds like fun, and Vivian has never been to one before" Eric said as they both looked at Vivian, she was eating her pancakes happily. Sharing a smile Tris started nibbling on a strawberry.

"Then next weekend we go to the fair and maybe barbeque again?" Eric said as Vivian looked up.

"Daddy? Pool?" Vivian piped up.

"Soon Princess. I will be opening the pool soon then we can start going swimming" Eric said as Tris smiled behind her napkin. She loved watching Eric and Vivian together, even now.

"Ok Daddy" Vivian said happily, wiping her hands and face with a napkin. Vivian slipped off her chair and grabbed her plate and carried it to the sink. Tris smiled and took her plate with her, Eric right behind her. Rubbing her back as he set his plate down he also stole a kiss from her.

"I think you should let me do the dishes" Tris said as Eric shook his head.

"You cooked so I'll do the dishes." Eric said as Tris sighed and moved to the side at his gentle hip bump.

"At least let me dry and put away" Tris said as they heard Vivian start playing in the living room with her dolls.

"Alright" Eric sighed starting the tap only for it to erupt showering them both in water both of them yelling in surprise. Vivian came running to the kitchen and stopped when she saw her parents getting soaking wet.

"Stay over there ok Sweetie" Tris said seeing Vivian in the doorway a knock on the door following that.

"Tris can you get that I'm going to fix the sink" Eric asked working towards the skink and trying to turn it off and Tris walked to the door.

"Hello?" Tris asked freezing when she saw Suzanne and two men standing with her.

"Beatrice Prior. It's a weekend not a weekday" Suzanne said smugly as Tris placed a hand on Vivian's head since the child had come to the door with her.

"I'm not just Vivian's nanny Suzanne. I'm also Eric's girlfriend." Tris said calmly before glancing at the two men.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Jack Kang" The Asian man said offering his hand Tris taking and giving him a firm handshake.

"Eric's lawyer. And you are sir?" Tris said keeping pleasant as Vivian stepped behind her.

"I'm Suzanne's lawyer. May we come in?" The man said making Tris frown slightly.

"Now is not a good time" She said hesitantly as Suzanne looked her over.

"I can see that, did we interrupt something?" Suzanne said smirking her lawyer looking at her worried. Jack Kang looked at Tris who frown briefly before her face smoothed over again.

"Angel? Who is it?" Eric asked walking towards the door as Tris opened it further to let him see.

"Eric" Jack said looking at his client confused.

"Jack. Suzanne. Mr. Dost"

"Is this is a bad time?" Jack asked slowly as he eyed them both.

"Water came out of the sink everywhere. Mommy and Daddy got all wet." Vivian said giggling as the three on the step looked surprised.

"I'll change then I'll be right down." Eric said glancing at Tris although he hesitated.

"Go on Baby, I'll change when you come back" Tris said as she let the three into the house and the living room.

"Vivian your dolls please?" Tris asked as they stepped in and Vivian hurried to pick them up.

"Mommy play in my room?" Vivian asked softly looking at her. She wasn't fond of new people.

"Of course we can play in your room. Just let me clean up all the water before we go up ok?" Tris said as Vivian's face lit up.

"Me help too!" Vivian said pointing at her chest.

"What will you help with Princess?" Eric asked stepping into the living room with a towel in his hands, rubbing his hair dry.

"Help mommy clean up water" Vivian said as he smiled.

"If you get wet you're going to get changed, but if it's alright with Tris then you can help." Eric said wrapping the towel around Tris's shoulders.

"There is a mop"

"In the mud room I know. I do clean the house baby" Tris said smiling as she held out a hand to Vivian and they left for the kitchen.

"Sink started spraying when we went to do the breakfast dishes." Eric said as he sat and looked at the people in his living room.

"You allow that teenager to pretend to be her mother?" Suzanne sneered as Eric crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pretend no. Be her mother yes. I have sole custody of Vivian and Tris and I are together. Naturally Vivian has gotten attached to her. That and she is more maternal than you could and ever will be, by your own admission of course" Eric said watching as an angry blush colored Suzanne's cheeks. As Suzanne opened her mouth Jack decided to jump in.

"Enough, you were the one that called this meeting and this is a Saturday." Jack said trying to diplomatic.

"My client is issuing papers for you and the woman with your daughter. She wants her rights back as a mother and wants to have joint custody between the two of you." Jack glanced at Eric to see his jaw tight as giggles came from the kitchen. Eric relaxed at the sound before Tris was seen carrying Vivian towards the stairs.

"I love you mommy!" Vivian said happily as Tris started to climb the stairs, Suzanne's jaw dropping. She never expected Vivian to love her since the child was a nuisance but to hear her say she loved the woman that Eric was dating. A younger woman at that, surprisingly hurt. She had never wanted children but to know that the child she gave birth to loved Beatrice was enough to make her see red.

"I love you too Sweetie" Tris said as she climbed the stairs out of view, Suzanne looking tormented but Eric wasn't paying attention to Suzanne at all, he was looking over the papers in his hands. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Suzanne but he knew he would win when it came to a court battle. He would have Jack Kang take on Tris as a client too and together he knew that they would be able to win. He had changed his will a couple days ago and had told Tris when he had done it after Vivian was in bed, that he had named her Vivian's second guardian and if anything happened to him then Vivian was hers.

"Eric is everything ok?" Tris asked as she entered the bedroom after putting Vivian to bed. Eric had pushed everything to the side and spent the day with them after Suzanne and the lawyers left. Sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in one of Eric's t-shirts and her underwear, since her clothes were in the dryer.

"Suzanne is taking both of us to court. You were right. She wants custody of Vivian" Eric had a faraway look in his eyes as Tris closed her eyes. Opening them a moment later she straddled Eric's waist making him inhale sharply.

"Angel?" Eric asked softly looking at her as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"She's not going to win Eric. Both of us know she won't and she knows I won't back down without a fight for both you and Vivian." Tris said angrily as Eric pulled her close to him and kissed her desperately.

"I love you Tris." Eric said fiercely his hand in her hair.

"And I love you Eric" Tris said kissing him again, Eric's hands holding her close to him as they kissed. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he was glad Tris was with him. He was frightened that if Suzanne won what would happen to his daughter. As Tris kissed him again his thoughts of Suzanne vanished and he turned his full attention onto Tris, why the door was closed making sense now as she tugged his short over his head and dropped it on the floor, before they started kissing again. Every caress, and touch set his blood on fire in his veins. Tris grasped the end of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head leaving her only in her panties making Eric moan softly before he kissed her desperately, his hands running over her skin slowly revelling in the gift she was giving him. What started out as a bad day was ending on a much better note.


	23. Chapter 23

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania for helping my inspiration for this chapter. She may just be my beta reader but she is a wonderful person for a sounding board and letting me know if things work together.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon Joseph, Helena, Rowena Cedric)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 23**_

"There's the bumper cars, a Farris wheel, and prizes" Tris said as Eric backed out of the driveway.

"Fun mommy?" Vivian asked looking at Tris in the front seat.

"You're going to have lots of fun" Tris said as she smiled back at Vivian. The week had been busy and Tris had suggested they meet up with Rowena at the fair, Helena all too happy to allow them to take her. Tris respected the fact that Helena was a working mother and she was her friend but she felt that because of that Rowena never got enough attention. Tris and Eric were looking forward to the time out and away from the stress of getting all the court papers dealt with. Jack Kang had taken Tris on as a client as well and was putting together their case, Tris and Eric now more relaxed and confident that they wouldn't lose Vivian to Suzanne.

"Row come too?" Vivian asked as Eric drove, Tris glancing at him.

"Yes Rowena is coming with us and then she's coming over for a sleep over." Eric said as Vivian cheered. He was happy that his daughter found a friend, and after talking to Joseph her father he was sure they were going to get along great. Helena he was unsure about since he had never met her but she sounded like a wonderful mother despite his agreement with Tris that Helena was working too much to spend time with her daughter. Vivian and Rowena were the same age but Tris worried for Rowena's development, although she did mention not to compare it to Vivian's since Vivian was ahead for her age and developed even faster thanks to Tris catering to her. Eric understood but he loved that Tris was so loving and caring still, even with all the shit that happened since she started dating him. Tris linked their fingers together as he drove to the house and listened to Vivian babble in the back seat. Once they were in the driveway Tris ran up to the door to collect the excited Rowena and carried her to the truck and got her car seat settled in the back as Joseph pulled up.

"Eric, Tris how are you?" Joseph asked as he got out of his car and looked in the back at his daughter who he was happy to see talking to Vivian in her halted and mispronounced words.

"We're very good. What about yourself?" Eric said as he wrapped his arm around Tris. He had turned off the truck and gotten out to help get Rowena and her car seat into the truck properly.

"Hoping that I can get Helena away from work tonight so we can spend time together. Most nights I have care of Rowena and when Helena focuses on work. I want some time with my wife." Joseph said as Eric chuckled and held Tris a little closer to him.

"I know the feeling. Tris and I try to make time when we can." Eric said as Tris smiled.

"Between work our families and friends it's not easy anymore." Joseph agreed as Tris kissed Eric's cheek and moved around the cab of the truck and got in on her side to keep an eye on the girls who were talking about the fair. Well Vivian was telling Rowena about what Tris had told her.

"I'll let Rowena call later tonight if she wants to talk to you and say goodnight. Tris and I can handle anything just about between the two of us" Eric said as Joseph looked at his giggling daughter and clapped his hand onto Eric's shoulder as he head up into the house. Eric climbed back into the truck and started driving towards the fair. After a little while the girls were getting restless and Tris started singing the two girls singing along with her.

"DADDY, You too!" Vivian said as Tris looked over at him and kept singing, when Tris paused Eric started.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Tris smiled at him as Vivian cheered in the back, before she started singing with him, Tris discreetly recording it. She only had a few videos with the two of them together and she wanted more. Especially with Eric singing. That was something she wanted to have on her at all times. They reached the fairgrounds shortly after their impromptu sing-a-long and both girls were bouncing in their car seats in excitement.

"Alright girls calm down." Tris said as she opened the back of the truck on the passenger side, Eric opening the driver's side as they each got a little girl out of the truck.

"Wanna walk Mommy" Vivian said as she wiggled in Tris's arms before Tris set her down.

"Do you want to walk too Rowena?" Eric asked looking at the little redhead child her blue eyes blinking owlishly and nodded.

Pwease" She said softly and Eric set her down and held her hand as they walked over to Tris and Vivian who were waiting for them. Once they were close Rowena perked up and started talking to Vivian again. Eric and Tris shared a look as they walked over the girls head. Paying their entrance fee, they started with the simple games, both of them helping the girls, Rowena getting used to Eric. She was still shy but she was more comfortable. Bumper cars made the girls giggle, even more so when it was Tris and Rowena against Eric and Vivian, the two of them going out of their way to hit each other.

"Mommy big wheel!" Vivian said pointing at the Farris wheel as they got off the bumper cars, Rowena looking at it with wide eyes.

"I think we can go on it before lunch." Eric said as he slipped his hand into Tris's and they walked towards the lineup both girls watching it go around and around in awe. Claiming a car for all four of them they let the girls look around in awe from between them, Eric's arm on the back of the car gently stroking Tris's back. The higher they went the more the girls lit up and giggled in enjoyment, Tris sharing a look with Eric over their heads.

"Agn?" Rowena asked as they got off, Tris chuckling as she heard the question, Rowena not registering she was asking Eric who was holding her.

"After lunch then we can go on again and then again before we leave tonight." Eric said both girls cheering as they made their way to the benches and Eric left Tris with the girls to get them hot dogs. Lunch went quickly, Tris luckily having wet wipes in her bag for their hands before they went back out to do more games and rides, the Farris wheel being a favorite. Even after they had grabbed dinner consisting of hamburgers the girls wanted to go on the Farris wheel again.

"Alright but then we are heading home to have baths and then bed." Eric said swinging Vivian onto his hip, Tris pulling Rowena onto the other as they went back to the line and claimed a car for themselves again. Rowena had gotten to the point some time during the day, Eric couldn't tell when it had happened but she was comfortable with him enough to do more than whisper or speak shyly. As it was Vivian and Rowena were little chatter boxes as they climbed higher and higher pointing to the different games they had gone to and played. The whole ride back to Eric's the girls chattered away, Eric glancing in the rear view mirror with a small smile.

"You've never seen Vivian like this have you?" Tris asked as they stopped for a red light."

"No I haven't. It will be nice for her to have a friend though. Rowena seems like a nice little girl. A little shy at first. I can handle making this a regular thing" Eric said as he started driving again. As he pulled up into the driveway the girls were starting to nod off from their fun filled day.

"Bath time girls then you can sleep." Eric said helping Rowena from the Truck her head resting sleepily on his shoulder as he carried her into the house, Tris already running the bath for the girls, Vivian cuddled into her shoulder.

"I'll handle baths if you get the bedroom ready babe" Tris said as she accepted Rowena onto her other side and Eric left the bathroom. Tris stripped the girls and settled them into the tub where they woke up a little bit and let Tris wash their hair and bodies, Rowena in particular liking the attention. Tris loved her friend and cared deeply for how much the woman put out into the world as a journalist but she often wondered at the cost it came to Rowena. Eric stepped in with girls pajamas and left again as Tris got them put and dried them off and dressed them.

"A little help Eric?" Tris asked as Eric stepped in and picked up Rowena who was yawning and cuddled close as he carried her to Vivian's room. Tris tucked Vivian in and Eric settled Rowena in beside her.

"Goodnight girls" Tris said leaning down and kissing both their foreheads the girls yawning.

"Night mommy, Night Daddy" Vivian said closing her eyes as she fell asleep, Eric leaning down and kissing the girls foreheads as well.

"Goodnight girls" Eric said watching as Rowena slowly fell asleep.

"Ni mommy, ni daddy" Rowena said making Tris and Eric look at each other surprised before Eric made sure they were tucked in and they walked to his room.

"I understand Vivian calling my mommy but Rowena was a surprise" Tris said biting her lower lip as Eric sat on the bed, Tris sitting on his lap.

"I agree with you but if she says anything tomorrow we aren't going to be upset. I'll mention it to Joseph too the next time I see him." Eric said as Tris rubbed his shoulders.

"They had fun today though. I thought you did too" Tris said fondly making him smile.

"I did. It was nice to get away and do things as a family. Your dad called and left a message. Next weekend he could be here with a group of guys to help me finish the house." Eric said laying back, Tris falling against his chest and wrapped her arm around his neck her fingers curling in and out of his hair.

"I can take Vivian to my mom's and we can have a girls day, baking and maybe doing our nails," Tris suggested making him smile.

"I think she would like that a lot." Eric said as he looked at Tris who was comfortable against him her eyes starting to close. Shifting out from under her Eric changed and undressed a sleepy Tris before they curled up together on the bed, Tris falling asleep in his arms easily as Eric lay awake and watched her sleep against him. She was a miracle. He loved her so much and only hoped that after the house was finished Tris would eventually consider moving in with him and Vivian. Later he could see Vivian carry a basket of flowers during their wedding, Tris is a beautiful white gown and veil. He wouldn't mind another daughter, or even a son eventually. Tris was the one for him.

"Rowena really doesn't want come home" Joseph said as he spotted his pouting daughter coming towards him. He liked the fact that she had fun. She didn't have many friends like Vivian didn't but she was very attached to you young friend now.

"Not really no. But Joseph, last night when Tris and I put the girls to bed, Rowena said ni mommy ni daddy. She didn't mention it in the morning but I thought you should know." Eric said as Joseph frowned a little bit.

"That's strange. Its Mama and Papa for Helena and me. Well at the very least she's comfortable with you two" Joseph said as Eric nodded thoughtfully and knelt down to Rowena's level.

"You and Vivian can have another sleep over again soon. I'm opening the pool in my backyard soon too so you can come over and swim" Eric said watching as Rowena brightened. Eric smiled and accepted the quick hug from Rowena before he went back to the truck where Tris had the windows down and both of the girls were waving as he pulled away.

"Angel? Joseph said it was mama and papa for them…" Eric said softly making Tris frown slightly before looking over at him. Their shared look saying volumes about what they had talked about many times before and she sighed.

"Well let's hope that Helena and Joseph focus on her before trying for another baby like they want to" Tris said as they pulled into her parent's driveway.

"GAMMA!" Vivian said excitedly when she spotted Natalie gardening. Natalie looked up and got to her feet, dusting her hands off she went, Andrew coming out of the garage where he was getting some of the tools he and Natalie needed for the garden. Tris and Eric smiled as he set Vivian on the ground and she took off towards the older couple and hugged them and started telling them about the weekend. Eric took the moment to slip his arm around Tris's waist and hugged her tight, a gentle kiss on his neck making him smile and look down at her.

**A.N. I normally hate leaving these aside from the ones I feel obligated to put at the start. But I know this chapter is late and I'm sorry for that. I will be taking a small Hiatus to get ahead on the chapters and make sure everything I want to happen happens just right. I will make up for my absence with lots of Drama. Let me know in the reviews if you think Four should redeem himself and if you would be interested in the dates between the twins and Will/Lynn. Should I do a part of a chapter about Suzanne? Would anyone be interested?**


	24. Chapter 24

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania Being my Beta reader. You seem to always know what is missing before I do. Many thanks.**

_**Thank you all for understanding my Hiatus but I am back and Hopefully you all love what is in this chapter and will be coming!**_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Helena, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 24**_

Suzanne stared at herself in her bathroom mirror wondering what Eric saw in the multi colored hair young woman other than youth. From what her private detective had gathered Beatrice 'Tris' Prior was a model student that had roomed with two older males when she had gone to school but there was nothing between them. She came from a wonderful family, former missionaries that still spent hours of their day doing volunteer work, or working to improve the city. The brother when talked to had been more than willing to talk at least until he had seen the way his sister had been attack by the Eaton boy, the one that Eric worked with. Ever since then Caleb stayed far away from them and from what she heard, threatened to call the cops if they kept persistently asking around.

Running her hand through her hair she turned and left the bathroom and thought about what she wanted. She wanted to break Eric, make him realize pain and she knew he was protective over his daughter to the point that is was crazy, but seeing Tris and Vivian at the park, and hearing for herself the child call her mommy was….hurtful. Suzanne knew she was never fit to be a mother, she had known it was the best decision to hand Vivian over to Eric when she was born but even now, Vivian was terrified of her. She wanted to know why. She was harsh on the child yes but never like Lily was. Suzanne sighed as she thought of Lily Coulter her former almost mother-in-law. The woman was a tyrant and the more time she spent making plans she had to wonder if the woman had any scrap of affection for Eric. It made her felt slightly guilty for being like she did when they were together but not enough to stop what she was doing. At least not yet.

"Vivian let's go sweetie. We don't want to be late to Grandma's" Tris called down the hall to the play room as Vivian hurried and put her toys away before rushing over to Tris who was at the door. She had borrowing Eric's truck to go to her house and later Eric was going to drive over with her dad or her mom and she were going to come back with Vivian. The end game was still up in the air.

"I'll call you girls later once we have most of it done." Eric said leaning down to kiss Tris and then down further to kiss Vivian as he walked out to the truck with them and buckled Vivian in and turned to Tris who was watching him with a smile on her face.

"If Mom and I get done we'll bring dinner for everyone when we come back. Otherwise everyone is to come with you and we will cook for them too. Besides this way I can get ideas for the party in a couple weeks." Tris said as Eric groaned softly.

"Where is the time gone? It's already going on two months together" Eric said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her again making her sigh softly in happiness.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tris asked as she climbed up into the truck making him chuckle as he shut the door.

"No. I'm just wondering where the time has gone, and worried that before I know it she's asking to go on dates." Eric said making Tris laugh.

"You have lots of time to worry about it Baby" Tris said as her father and his friends pulled up in front of the house, Tris's eyes widening when she saw Will and Lynn arrive together with Uriah.

"Hey Trissy" Uriah said looking at the ground as Tris glanced at Will, Eric looking them over.

"And you're here because?" Eric asked crossing his arms loosely over his chest making Tris grin as Lynn looked at him.

"I was kinda hoping Tris was open to me chilling with her for the day, while these two idiots helped you here." Lynn said as Will grinned.

"At least we can make ourselves useful and if that means it stops Uriah from moping then all the more reason to do it" Will said as Tris frowned.

"What am I missing?"

"Marleen got herself caught sneaking out to see him so she's grounded for a week. It's been like a day and we are already done with this moping" Lynn said as Tris started laughing.

"Mommy go Gamma?" Vivian asked from the backseat as Tris turned to look at her Uriah glanced at Will and Lynn who didn't look surprised to hear it.

"We are going to my parents' house to cook and bake today and maybe have a girly day with hair and nails and all that. If you want to come get your shaved head into the truck before I leave." Tris said to Lynn making her laugh and run around the truck and climbed in.

"Monster of a truck, like holy poop" Lynn said censoring herself as she buckled up Eric chuckling as he leaned forward and kissed Tris again.

"I'll talk to you a little later Angel. Have fun" He said as he stepped back Tris blowing him a kiss as she back the truck out of the driveway and started towards her parents' house.

"Will, or Eric, Does Tris live here? She refers to it as her parents' house and not home" Uriah said as Eric shrugged.

"Well Uriah was it?" Andrew said as he walked up. When he got a nod he glanced at Eric.

"Tris refers to this place as home, but then again she spends almost all her time here so it's only natural I suppose but as much as I like you Eric, two months is too early to propose to my daughter" Andrew said making Eric laugh.

"I think it's still too soon for us to even think that way ourselves." Eric said before making his rounds and said hello to all the men and teens, surprised to see Caleb among the ones that came to help out. Leading them into the house they split into teams and started working.

"You look happy Tris." Lynn said as she looked over at Tris who was still wearing a smiling on her lips.

"I am happy. Eric and Vivian can do that to me." Tris said as she drove glancing over at her friend a smile coming to her lips.

"So I talked to the twins last night and they are coming down a couple days before the end of the year party and are moving in to their new place. Eric says the day they are coming in is a half day so would you be willing to meet up with us at the park? Get to meet the twins before your date?" Tris teased making the other girl blush.

"Do you really think Ares would like me?" Lynn asked as they neared Tris's childhood home.

"I know he will. He told me you two have been skyping and talking as often as you can, so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Tris said as she parked the truck and got out, Lynn opening the back door as Tris stepped up and got Vivian out of the car seat and shouldered the bag as they started for the door.

"Your brother went today" Lynn said she they walked making Tris shrug.

"He's my brother and I love him but I still want to wring his neck" Tris said softly so Vivian didn't hear her as they climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

"Tris, Vivian, Lynn" Natalie said as Vivian jumped up and down.

"Gamma!" She said excitedly and Natalie knelt down to catch the child in her arms. Tris smiled as she stepped into the house and tugged Lynn in with her.

"From what I've been told Vivian only acts like this for my parents never his. She's scared of her grandmother Lily. Her grandfather James is a bit better but she prefers my parents over them." Tris said to Lynn knowing that her mom already knew.

"Who wouldn't want your parents?" Lynn asked as they walked to the kitchen together, Vivian looking at the assortment of things to do excitedly.

"Mommy cook?"

"Yes sweetie you can help me cook" Tris said as Vivian's face dropped before Tris pulled their matching aprons from the bag. Giggling happily Tris tied the apron around Vivian as Lynn took her old one from her mom and they split into two groups to make everything on the list. Lynn wasn't a fabulous cook but when Natalie was working with her she was far more comfortable in the kitchen than she had ever been. Lynn glanced over to Tris and Vivian who were working together, Natalie looking over as well and smiled.

"I can't wait to see her with her own children. Although the two of them are as close as they are ever going to get to mother and daughter." Natalie said as Lynn looked back at what they were making.

"Tris has mentioned to me that they have been mistaken for mother and daughter several times when they go out" Lynn said as Natalie hummed in agreement.

"I can see that. She just has a way with Vivian." Natalie said as they all jumped when Tris's phone went off with her ringtone for Eric: Candyman by Christina Aguilera started playing. Vivian took Tris's phone and with a nod from Tris picked it up.

"Hi Daddy" Vivian said happily as she made her way over to Tris who picked her up and settled her on her hip before Vivian handed her the phone.

"Hi baby" Tris said a smile on her lips as she cooked one handed the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Yup we can be there in an hour. Leave the windows open to get the smell out of the house, otherwise it's going to be too strong for Vivian" Tris said before laughing.

"No I'm not insulting your intelligence baby, I'm saying it because I know I'm on speaker and there are people there that wouldn't open the windows. I don't expect you to do it all" Tris said Eric's laugh coming through clearly.

"Bye baby" Tris said hanging up and tucked the phone into her pocket.

"Eric said they should be done and cleaned up in about an hour." Tris said as she looked around.

"We can have everything done and be there in a hour with all the food" Natalie said as Lynn looked around in awe.

"They better eat" She said making Tris laugh.

"Knowing Eric, Will and Uriah Like I do they will fall onto it like a starving man: Well Eric will make sure we have what we want first" Tris said as she set Vivian on the stool she had been standing on and tapped her nose making her giggle.

"Mommy? Pool?" Vivian asked as Tris thought it over.

"Maybe in a couple day's sweetie. We are going to have Grandma and Grandpa over for supper too one day" Tris said as Vivian beamed happily and stirred like she was supposed to. It didn't take them long to pack up all the food they made, Tris making a list of what was the best to make and take to the party in a couple weeks and then they were all in Eric's truck on the way home. Tris had come to terms with calling Eric's place home a while ago but she tried not to do it too often in from of her mom. Tris glanced in the rear view mirror to see Vivian and her mom talking about flowers. Tris pulled up in Eric's driveway and together they took all the food into the kitchen, Vivian going to her play area in the house to stay out of the way, her eyes wide as she spotted the different people coming in and out of the house cleaning up.

"DADDY!" Vivian called running over to Eric who picked her up easily, his shirt tucked into his jeans, Tris lifting her head from where she had been setting the food out.

"Hi Princess. Have fun with Grandma?" Eric asked walking into the kitchen, Will, Uriah and Andrew following him.

"Lots!" Vivian said before spotting Andrew.

"Grampa!" She said wiggling in Eric's arms, making him chuckle and hand her over to Andrew who took her without comment. When Eric heard Andrew start asking what thye did he went over to Tris and kissed her.

"Hi angel. Everything go ok?"

"Of course. She had pink and purple toes and nails and she helped cook." Tris said wrapping her arms around his waist his hands resting on her hips, his forehead resting on hers.

"Tris did you see the shirt your boyfriend was wearing when you left?" Andrew asked making Tris laugh and look over at him.

"Yeah. I found it in his drawers the one weekend when I stayed over." Tris said before tugging it out of Eric's pocket and held it up.

"I love Jesus but I cuss a little" Lynn said before laughing, Tris's grin making it even better.

"The sad thing is Andrew I got that back when I was sixteen and it barely fits but Tris steals it to wear here so I can't just get rid of it" Eric said as he felt Tris tuck it back into his pocket, his fingers catching her hand as she leaned her head against his arm.

"Well I think we should feed you men" Natalie said as Tris started taking off the lids again as Eric groaned softly.

"Why do you have to always cook so well?" Eric muttered kissing Tris again as Vivian looked over at Caleb who was watching his sister and Eric together.

"You don't have to eat as much as you do" Tris countered wiggling away and made her way to the paper plates making Eric sigh.

"But you're a good cook, and I just happen to have a big appetite." Eric said making Tris laugh. Eric pouted for a moment before taking Vivian from Andrew her silent question to be held answered as she tucked her head into his neck and played with his ear plug.

"Well then keep up your workouts" Tris said making him chuckle before looking at Vivian. Tris dished up for Vivian and herself and watched her mom and Lynn get what they wanted before the men descended onto the table and counters before they all sat out in the backyard, Vivian perched on Eric's lap as she ate.

"Tris? Eric? I was wondering how you felt about the idea of Natalie and I taking Vivian for a sleepover for the night. You can have a date night and whatever else. We can drop her off tomorrow afternoon or early evening." Andrew said as Tris and Eric looked at each other. They seemed to communicate without words before Eric glanced at Vivian.

"What do you think Princess? Do you want to sleep over at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Eric asked as Tris grinned at the look on Vivian's face.

"Pwease Daddy? Pwease Mommy?" Vivian asked making them chuckle.

"After supper I'll pack you a bag and you can go sleep over" Tris said as Vivian cheered happily.

"Are you going to put her in my room?" Tris asked as she watched her parents.

"Might as well. I'd pack some clothes so she can get dirty in the garden tomorrow," Natalie said as she watched Vivian eat the vegetables on her plate first before eating everything else.

"Thank you for taking her tonight. It was a surprise for the both of us to have you offer." Eric said as he helped Andrew put the car seat in his car.

"I know you do your best with your time between Tris and Vivian, and I think it you two deserve a night together. You're going into the last few weeks of school so all your exams and marking is going down not to mention the party. Natalie mentioned that Tris was stressing about it until today. She made a list of things that can be made for it so she's a lot happier now." Andrew said as Eric glanced at the house where he could see Tris thanking everyone for coming and helping finish the house.

"I do my best but your right. Do you think you and Natalie would mind when it comes to the court days to watching Vivian? I know that stress is not helping me or Tris already and that isn't until August sometime." Eric asked nervously running his fingers over the top of Andrew's car. His hand stopped as he felt Andrews hand rest on his shoulder.

"Of course we wouldn't mind. Vivian has us wrapped around her little finger. Besides you two are practically family already." Andrew paused as he caught the slight stunned look on Eric's face before he covered it with a smile.

"Eric, I know you said your home life wasn't the best growing up, but you don't have to worry about asking us for anything. Natalie and I would be happy to help. I had to go back and look at my year books but I was in a lot of the same classes as your father, not so many with your mother. I understand from what I remember of them it couldn't have been easy." Andrew said as Eric raised his eyes to really look at Andrew.

"It seems I can't help but keep saying thank you to you" Eric said as Andrew grinned.

"Just taking care of them is enough Son" Andrew said pulling Eric into a hug. He could fell the other letting out a ragged breath before he hugged him back.

"Do I want to know what happened dad?" Tris asked as she stopped by the car with her mom beside her, Caleb behind them watching the scene carefully.

"None at all. I'm just saying goodbye to my other son" Andrew said as Eric pulled back and Natalie laughed lightly.

"Well now it's my turn" She said as Eric glanced at Tris who was no help. Eric stepped up to Natalie and hugged her like he had Andrew, when he felt her smile against his shoulder.

"We are your family now too Eric. Don't forget that son ok?" Natalie said making Eric close his eyes. Andrew was trying hard to reconnect with Tris and both Natalie and Andrew accepted him and Vivian into the family.

"I'll do my best" He said softly pulling back and wrapped his arm around Tris as Caleb fidgeted. Caleb looked at them before getting into the car. Eric dropped a kiss to Tris's shoulder as she sighed softly.

"We have the house to ourselves for the first time" Tris said as Eric grinned and picked her up making her shriek as he carried her into the house and locked up behind them.

"I do believe we should make the most of it. Which I believe is lots of kisses and I can touch you to my heart's content" Eric said as he carried her up the stairs and entered the bedroom, kicking his door closed as he went.

"Eric put me down" Tris said laughing as he dropped her onto the bed, her hair messy over the pillows and her cheeks flushed as she looked at him. Leaning down over her he kissed her gently, taking his time in savouring her taste, their kiss quickly building in passion, Tris's hands winding around his neck and into his hair. Eric pulled away slightly when he felt Tris's hands tugging on his shirt before he pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the floor, Tris's tank top following it. Rolling Eric onto his back Tris straddled his waist and returned to kissing him, his hands moving over her waist and ribs before he unclasped her bra and it was tossed onto the floor. Eric pulled his mouth away from hers before trailing it slowly down her neck before taking her nipple into his mouth and gently bit it, encouraged by her soft moan.

Pushing Tris onto her back he lavished attention on both of her breasts before slowly trailing his mouth down, letting his tongue run over her skin slowly, nibbling her skin lightly as he moved. Slowly he hooked his fingers in the belt looks of her jeans and tugged them slightly, Tris's hands appearing to help him take them off of her. Dropping them onto the floor Eric nipped at the skin above her panties that matched her bra.

"Damn tease Angel" Eric muttered against her skin making her chuckle before she pushed him onto his back and started tugging on his jeans Licking his lips Eric helped her remove them before she straddled his waist again and he cursed softly at the feeling of her ass pressed against his erection. Eying his girlfriend's smile he wondered what she was thinking before she shifted and rocked against him making him hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck Angel" He growled as Tris leaned forward and kissed him slowly. He was almost too distracted by her kisses to realize that she had managed to lower his briefs. Groaning he kicked them onto the floor before flipping them Tris looking at him her lips parted before she bit her lower lip. Eric groaned and lowered his face to her breasts as she laughed softly at his poorly hidden desire. Her laugh was cut off when Eric hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them off and dropped them on the floor and moved so he was laying over her properly and kissed her slowly as he lowered his body on top of her. Without hesitating Tris wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, gently biting his lower lip making him groan in pleasure.

"Eric, baby please" Tris whispered softly as he shifted his weight before thrusting into her quickly, a groan leaving his lips at the vice like grip she had him in. Tris gasped and ran her nails over Eric's back making him hiss with pleasure. He hadn't expected that to be a turn on but it was. He really had to stop thinking like that. He was rough when he allowed to be and Tris was certainly allowed to return the favor to him. Eric watched Tris's face as he started to thrust in and out of her doing his best not to hurt her. Tris leaned up and pressed her lips against Eric's, biting his lower lip again making him groan again before biting back. Slipping a hand under Tris's head he kept kissing her as he picked up his thrusts and with each drag of Tris's nails down his back he thrust harder, making her moan.

"Tris" Eric muttered softly as they broke apart Eric's thrust coming hard as she bit her lip. Raising his hand Eric tugged her lip from her teeth and licked it gently. Tris whimpered softly before burying her head in his neck and bit it gently Eric noticing her moans growing louder. Eric wondered if Tris was a screamer or not before pushing that thought away, he was going to find out if she was.

"Look at me Tris" Eric said tugging Tris's hair gently making her moan, her nails dragging harder down his back before he kissed her hard again. Tris moaned as she kissed him back, her head tilting back as she panted for breath.

"Eric" Tris said breathlessly as she neared her peak, Eric gaining on his as he held Tris tighter to him. He wasn't sure how much closer they could get but he was willing to see how much closer they could be despite the fact that there was already no space between them.

"ERIC!" Tris screamed as she came, her walls tightening around him.

"Fuck, Tris" Eric moaned as he released himself into her, his arms holding himself over Tris's body on the bed as she milked him for every drop of his cum. Eric looked down at Tris and watched as she caught her breath, her hair sticking to her forehead as they lay together. Shifting Eric lay on his back, Tris now laying on his chest and pulled the thin sheet up over them, his hand resting on the small of Tris's back, her head on his shoulder, and her fingers tracing his neck tattoo's.

"I could do that more often" Tris whispered against his shoulder making him chuckle softly as he moved the hair off her neck and drew circles on the small of her back.

"I could to if you were willing." He said as she looked up at him, relaxing in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania Being my Beta reader. You seem to always know what is missing before I do. Many thanks.**

**To my reviewers I can't pm back or they are as Guests :****Hitter's daughter 14, ****kim4trisntobias4ever, ****Guest Sky, Guest 'L'. Thank you so much for your reviewer and Sky your review made me laugh. I meant to put this is chapter 24 but forgot.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Helena, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"Mommy pay wif Row!" Vivian said excitedly. She was riding her new tricycle to the park and Tris was only happy to follow her. Eric was meeting them at the park since it was only a half day for him to work, and Lynn and Will were hoping to join later. Tris was happy about that since Hades and Ares had gotten into Chicago early that morning and were going to meet her at the park as well. Both boys wanted to meet Eric and Vivian, and Eric was looking forward to the meeting as well.

"Wait for me Vivian otherwise you won't get to ride your bike for a while" Tris said as Vivian slowed her peddling and waited for Tris to catch up before they finished the trip to the playground. Making sure the tricycle was locked to the bench and the bag was just as secure Tris followed Vivian onto the playground where she spotted Rowena playing and waiting for her.

"Morning Tris" Helena said offering Tris a smile as she walked over.

"Morning Helena. How's Joseph doing?" Tris asked knowing that her husband had wanted another baby with Helena but they had been having trouble. Joseph was taking it hard and so was Helena.

"Well we found out Rowena was a miracle baby. Joseph won't be able to get me pregnant again and if he did I would likely miscarry it before it got to term. But since Joseph is a cop I'm not too worried about another baby anymore. I'm more worried about a job going bad" Helena said as the two women watched their daughters.

"Eric and I came to the understanding that since I'm so much younger that we are going to wait a while longer and see where it takes us. Vivian is going to be a great older sister but we both agree that right now it's not practical. I mean with Suzanne on top of it all serving up court papers." Tris said sighing frustrated.

"The hearing isn't until August right?"

"Yeah, Eric has been talking to his lawyer for a while now and we have more than enough proof between the two of us to keep Vivian with us." Tris said glancing at Helena who was smiling.

"What?"

"For being a woman that has only been in their life for two months or so you seem to be making a lot of us and we statements" Helena teased making Tris blush.

"I can't just walk away from them now" Tris said as Helena chuckled. Their topic moved to more mundane mother things, Tris keeping a sharp eye on the girls and the people around the park. If Hades and Ares showed up she wanted to be able to call them over.

"Helena do you see that man in the grey hoodie? He's talking to the one in the red hoodie. They have been staring at us and the girls for the last twenty minutes" Tris said Helena frowning.

"Pedophile's maybe? Just to be sure I think we should call the girls over." Helena said her voice shaking slightly betraying her fear.

"No, let's get them. I want to be close to Vivian just in case" Tris said. Helena nodded and together they made their way to the girls in the sandbox.

"Mommy? Why boys lookie?" Vivian asked making alarm bells start ringing in Tris's head. If Vivian noticed that was a problem, they wanted something then.

"That's why we want you girls to come with us" Tris said gently and both girls nodded and got up, each little girl taking their mommy's hand.

"Move and you die" A voice said behind them, screams erupting around the park as other parents gathered their children and ran, the sight of two mothers and their children at gunpoint scaring them. Vivian pressed herself into Tris's side her face pressed tightly into the older woman's hip.

"Little red go with the blondes" The one ordered, Tris offering Rowena her other hand.

"Come over to me sweetie. Everything is going to be fine" Tris said calmly. Rowena hesitated for a moment before obeying the soft spoken request, her position mirroring Vivian's. Tris placed a hand on each girls head and glanced discreetly at her watch and closed her eyes. Helena, Tris and the girls just had to hold on a little while longer. Joseph was going to be one of the officers on call, and Eric was on his way to them now. Helena was pale and shaking as she looked at Tris, who was looking very calm and composed despite how much turmoil she was facing inside.

"Can we help you with something?" Tris asked looking at each man, watching them shift with how calm she was. Her heart was racing and she knew nightmares would run rampant with all four of them tonight. She had to think positive.

"Shut up." The one snapped and clicked the chamber on the gun making the girls whimper. The man in the red placed the gun to Helena's head and Tris held the girls close her eyes flicking over to the other end of the park where she could see Eric and Joseph, several other officers with them. Stroking both girls hair she looked around the park slowly before spotting the enclosed play area. Thankfully it was metal so if she could get the girls there they could be safe. Glancing at Helena she flicked her eyes to the enclosed play space and Helena nodded slightly.

"Don't get any ideas about the cops helping you" one of the men sneered as Tris took each girls hands, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No not the cops. Me" Tris said handing the girls over to Helena and heard them start to run, Tris relying on the moves Eric taught her two years ago, and what Hades and Ares taught her when she was away at school. Both men hit the ground with a grunt and Tris kicked the guns away from them and ran after the girls. Helena was helping the girls into the enclosure and Tris was almost to them when she heard gun fire behind her. Dropping to the ground she rolled behind another part of the playground, Helena crying out and holding her side before she dragged herself behind another piece of the playground. Tris glanced over to the spot she last saw Eric and saw him loading a gun, his eyes darting over to where the girls were hiding to her. Even at the distance she could see how worried he was about them.

"I want the big red out here, your husband is going to die otherwise" a man yelled, Helena glancing at Tris to see her shaking her head.

"Let's be rational about this gentlemen" Tris called hoping the girls stayed hidden.

"You really don't want to do this. This is serious jail time" Tris called again, a clang as a bullet hit by where she was hiding made her jump. Helena looked over at Tris and she shook her head again. She was not going to let Helena step out and get killed.

"Eric? What's going on?" Four asked staying out of range on the blonde's fists. Zeke was holding onto Uriah's shoulder as they looked over at the park.

"Zeke, that's Tris out there" Uriah said and Lynn grabbed Will's arm.

"Vivian's out there too isn't she?" she asked and Eric nodded slightly.

"Joseph the officer to my right here, his wife and daughter are with them. The girls are in the enclosure and Tris and Helena are out in the open" Eric said shaking his head doing his best to focus.

"We saw Tris put the men down a couple minutes ago, but I say you have maybe five minutes before they just up and kill them all when they see them." Ares said stepping up on one side as Hades shook his head on the other side of the group.

"We went around on either side and they are alone but there's no telling how fast that can change." Hades said before watching the confusion on each of the officer's faces.

"I'm Hades, the one with his hair back is Ares. My idiot twin" he said slowly as Ares moved to stand by him and let his brother place his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Ares" Hades said calmly his hand tightening when he felt his brother shift.

"I know, I know. I know she can handle herself it's just,"

"We both consider her our little sister Ares" Hades said calmly feeling the vibrations that travelled though his brother calm a little as Eric and the officers started to move in. Four the man they had heard about and recognized from pictures and the parking lot of the school when they had been there earlier had joined the group and was slowly working in. Ares glanced to his right to see Lynn holding Will's arm, her knuckles white. Will's jaw was clenched but he wasn't complaining. Glancing at his brother he motioned to the two before they moved in sync and Ares gently pried Lynn's hand off Will's arm. Lynn spared a glance at him before holding his hand tightly. Ares shifted so his free hand was able to rub her back gently ignoring the looks they were getting. Hades was rubbing the circulation back into Will's arm and hand, the other starting to tremble. Hades didn't hesitate and slipped his hand onto Will's back and stroked it. This was not an ideal first meeting face to face but he was going to make the best of it.

Tris glanced over to where Helena was hiding, and prayed that there was an ambulance on standby. The poor woman was deathly pale and Tris didn't want to lose one of the few friends she had. Glancing around the corner she took a deep breath before she raced across the open space and slid into place beside Helena.

"Tris what are you doing? Go to the girls" Helena said her hands trying to stem the blood flowing from her side.

"You need me too. Their coming for us Helena. Joseph and Eric are coming with other officers. Soon you'll be home nursing your side Joseph catering to your every need. I'll talk to Eric about taking Rowena during the day to help out." Tris said Helena smiling slightly as she listened. She liked the thought of her husband catering to her, but she knew and she was sure Tris did to that it was empty words to make them both feel better. She was losing blood too quickly to be saved.

"Helena?" Joseph said worriedly as he skidded to a stop beside the pair, Eric and Four joining them.

"Tris, Angel?" Eric said looking her over before hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine baby. How long until we can get the girls out of there? They're going to be even more terrified the more shots they hear" Tris said cupping Eric's cheek making him relax. Four kept a look out and shook his head.

"If we box them in they will make it a shooting gallery. We need a plan." Eric frowned but nodded in agreement, reluctantly letting Tris go, the two of them looking at Joseph who was doing his best to stop his tears, Helena's eyes now closed and her hand limp at her side.

"Joseph? Stay here with me, you need to think about Rowena" Tris said reaching out a hand for him before pulling back when he turned to face her, his eyes unfocused. Tris tried not to shrink back when he looked at her but she soon did, a shudder travelling through her small frame, Eric wrapping her in his arms. Four moved from his spot to cover Joseph when he started out before ducking in time for the bullet to miss his head.

"Shit they have good aim. I felt that through my hair" Four said Eric cracking a small smirk before it was taken by the girl's scream of fear.

"At least you didn't do that when it missed you" Tris said making Eric snort.

"I would never let him live it down Angel" He countered as Four nodded.

"He has a death wish" Four said motioning to the slowly forwarding Joseph.

"They were married for nine years? Ten? Their little girl is the same age as mine" Eric said frowning as Tris stared at her fallen friend.

"Ten years, Eric and they found out they would have never had more children. He couldn't give her anymore and even if she did, she would miscarry" Tris said softly as Eric hugged her.

"When I tell you, head to the girls. They need you to keep them calm" Eric said after a moment Tris nodding. The cries were tearing at her heart.

"I have an idea, we can disable them me and Four, then we calm the girls and after everything we can meet up with Hades and Ares, the little shits who snuck up on us" Eric said making Tris smile slightly.

"I warned you" Tris said as she got up and ready to run. Glancing at each other Four and Eric nodded before moving, Joseph having been listening to them turned back.

"Tris, Eric? Get your lawyer in touch with ours. We have you in our wills"

"Joseph please, Rowena needs you in her life." Tris tried again but she knew his mind was made up.

"Tell her we loved her" Joseph said as Tris fought back the tears she had been wanting to cry.

"Every day" Eric said seeing the smile come over Joseph's face. Nodding he stood and started walking, the two men shooting at him. Tris sobbed once before she started running to the girls in the enclosure. Not waiting a moment longer Four and Eric moved together and disarmed both men with none life threatening injuries, Joseph laying on the ground.

"MOMMY!" Vivian yelled and threw herself at Tris and breaking into fresh tears, Rowena following her and curling into Tris's side.

"Mama hurt" Rowena said softly, Tris doing her best not to cry. She failed though and held both girls close in the darkened enclosure.

"Mommy cry?" Vivian asked softly, making Tris dry her cheeks.

"Girls? Do you know what dying means?" Tris asked her voice shaking but soft.

"Die mean go away fourevers and evers" Rowena said pausing.

"Like grammy and grampy" She added thinking about who she knew had died.

"That's right." Tris said smoothing Rowena's hair down not wanting to tell her but at the same time knowing she had to.

"Row mommy die?" Vivian asked looking at her friend before both looked at Tris.

"Yes Sweetie. Helena died" Tris said before looking at Rowena who's lower lip was trembling.

"She died helping me keep you girls safe. And I know she's as proud of you girls as I am for listening and staying in here, even when it was really scary out there" Tris said hugging them both tightly.

"Papa?" Rowena asked softly against Tris's shoulder.

"I know he was out there to help stop them but I don't know anything else" Tris said hoping that Joseph was still alive but not sure. She didn't want to give false hope. They sat together in silence, Tris running her hands over their backs to keep them calm.


	26. Chapter 26

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania Being my Beta reader. You seem to always know what is missing before I do. Many thanks.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Helena, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"Ok you can come out now girls" Eric said kneeling at the one side of the enclosure, Tris shifting them down that way and she didn't fault Vivian for throwing herself into Eric's arms. Stepping out with Rowena in her arms she met Eric's eyes.

"Rowena, your daddy's in the hospital. He was hurt pretty badly but he's going to get better" Eric said to the little red head who was clutching Tris like a lifeline.

"Angel? I heard that they are going to see if Rowena can stay with us at my place but would you be ok moving in for a while to make everything run smoothly. Tonight we're going to need each other for sure." Eric said gently as Tris nodded, happy that he suggested it since she wanted nothing more than to curl up against his chest and feel safe.

"Beatrice?! Beatrice!" Turning her head she spotted her parents trying to get to her through the crowd. Eric took Rowena onto his other hip as Tris took off towards her parents, Andrew getting through first and hugged her tight, Natalie following several steps behind. Pulling back from her parents Tris took Vivian off Eric's hip and held her, Natalie hugging Vivian as Andrew looked at Eric.

"At least the house is done now, building wise" he said as Eric nodded and glanced at Rowena who was hiding against his chest. She familiar with him but she was more familiar with Tris but she seemed to trust him. Andrew stepped up and softly introduced himself to her and Rowena shyly gave him her hand to shake.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rowena, Vivian's best friend." Tris said as Rowena looked at Tris.

"Vivy my bet frend too" Rowena said struggling with speaking since she was a rather lonely child with very little stimulation. Tris had been trying to fix that and was glad when the girls made friends and started to see each other more often. Tris ran her fingers through Vivian's hair Eric doing the same to Rowena as an officer came over to them.

"Mr. Coulter? Miss. Prior?" Tris and Eric looked at him and held the girls tighter.

"Yes?"

"First I wanted to thank you both for your help and how calm you both were today. We also managed to talk to the social workers and you can take Rowena home with you. We are allowing temporary custody to be granted to you two when it comes to her, at least until Joseph is able to take care of her himself." The officer said as he looked at the couple. Rowena buried her face in Eric's neck and hugged him tightly as Tris shared a glance with Eric.

"Thank you for arranging that for us. If it's possible could we get the number for Joseph's room so we can contact him, I'm sure they will both benefit talking to each other." Tris said calmly feeling Ares and Hades approach from behind her.

"We can let you know. Here's my card so you can call me sometime later. I should have the number within a few hours." The officer said before leaving. Tris turned to face the twins who she was surprised to see holding Lynn and Will close, both of her friends pale. Tris offered her arm out and Lynn hugged Tris and Vivian tight.

"You are like a sister to me and I never want to see that again" Lynn said she stepped back and after a moment hugged Eric who was surprised at the contact before he hugged back. Will took his turn hugging Tris before Tris was hugged by the twins at the same time.

"Not our ideal way of meeting you two" Ares said as Hades looked at his brother.

"That's an understatement" Hades said before looking over at Eric and offered his hand. Eric reached out and took Hades hand before taking Ares hand. Will was still pale and Lynn was shaking slightly as Ares wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean on him.

"I think the day could have been different but I am happy to meet you both" Eric said as he looked at the twins. Glancing at Tris he watched as she hugged Vivian close, Rowena still holding onto him tightly.

"Do you want us to take the girls or are you going to be ok son?" Andrew asked as Eric rubbed Rowena's back gently.

"I think it's better if we stay together. Today has been a roller coaster and its only 3 in the afternoon." Eric said. Rowena curled up tighter against his chest, prompting him to run his fingers through her shoulder length red curls. Tris looked around and hugged Uriah who was paler than he should be and then Zeke who looked almost lost.

"Be…Tris, I wanted to apologize about the last time we saw each other" Four started before Tris held up her hand.

"Four, I appreciate that you want to apologize but not is not the time. We need to get the girls home and I think pajamas and some cartoons are in order" Tris said glancing at Vivian who nodded her head slightly.

"Maybe a bubble bath?" Eric added looking at Rowena who slowly pulled her thumb from her mouth.

"no pj" Rowena managed to get out before her thumb found its way back into her mouth.

"I think we will be able to find something that fits" Eric said bouncing her slightly as she cuddled close to him and kept her thumb in her mouth. Eric and Tris shared a look and Lynn chuckled.

"Go on, go home." Lynn said as she spotted the look, Ares rubbing his hand over her back.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow" Tris promised as Eric wrapped his arm around her and Vivian. Together they walked to the truck and Eric was glad he had another car seat. Tris had asked him to get a spare just in case visits like this happened. He didn't like the reasons for it but he was glad he had it as he strapped Rowena in.

"Mommy?" Vivian asked softly, Eric noticing that Rowena seemed to cling to him. Without Vivian asking Tris crawled into the back seat between the girls and stroked their hair as Eric drove to the house. The trip was silent not that either of them expected much and so was the trip into the house and up to the bathroom. Eric set Rowena down and went to Vivian's room to grab a couple pairs of pajamas and went back to the bathroom to help Tris undress the girls and start a bubble bath. Eric helped wash the girl's hair as Tris washed their bodies before they lifted them out of the tub and dried them off. Eric picked up Vivian as Tris took Rowena the two of them carrying the girls to the Master bedroom.

Sitting on the bed Tris started brushing Rowena's hair and Eric started brushing Vivian's before they both started braiding their hair, Eric's looser than her own but he did the best he could. Selecting a movie to watch, Eric watched as Tris ducked into the bathroom and changed into her sleep set her matching blue bra and underwear set visible through her tank top and Eric gave her a small smile before she joined him on the bed and together they held the girls close as they got comfortable the kids gladly taking in the comfort that they needed.

They only had to wait about an hour before Rowena curled up tightly against Tris and did her best not to cry, the fact that her mom was dead hitting her at last. Tris rubbed Rowena's back and held her, letting her cry and come to terms with it in her own way at least for now. Eric wasn't too surprised when Vivian followed her friend into tears not to long after. Dinner was a quiet affair, with Tris and Eric helped the girls eat some soup. It was only five o'clock and the girls were already yawning. The stress of the day had caught up with the girls and Eric and Tris were happy to put them to bed in Vivian's room, Vivian letting Rowena have one of her teddy bears to sleep with. Tucking them in they left the door open a little bit before making their way back to the master bedroom, Eric pulling Tris tight to his chest and held her, his fingers in her hair as his other hand stroked her spine. Tris held on just as tightly and buried her face in his chest before her tears started.

"It's ok Angel, Let it out. You don't have to be strong anymore" Eric whispered softly as he rocked them. He almost lost her today, knowing she could have easily died in Helena's place. Guiding them to the bed he let Tris curl up in his lap and cry herself out before she clung to him.

"I love you Eric" Tris whispered softly as Eric looked down at her.

"I love you too Tris" He said softly before kissing her gently. Changing into a pair of sleep pants and an undershirt he got into bed and wrapped his arm around Tris firmly as she relaxed against him. He was still drifting in and out of sleep when he heard his door be pushed open the soft creek making him lift his head, Tris stirring on his chest slightly but stayed asleep.

"Daddy? Sleep witch you?" Vivian asked softly, Rowena holding her hand, her thumb in her mouth, the teddy bear Vivian lent her tucked into her elbow. Tris stirred again and sat up her heart racing as she looked over and saw the girls. Tris took a deep breath before shifting away from Eric.

"Come on up girls" Tris said softly, Eric getting out of bed to help the two girls onto the bed. Vivian cuddled into Tris's arms and Rowena looked a little lost until Eric got back into bed and gently pulled her towards him.

"Come here Rowena" Eric said softly letting the little red head curl into his chest before she fell asleep again, Vivian holding onto Tris tightly as she fell asleep.

"You ok Angel?" Eric asked softly watching Tris run her fingers over the top of Vivian's head.

"Nightmare, like the girls" She said softly.

"I love you Angel," Eric whispered softly making Tris smile.

"I love you too Baby," Tris whispered back doing her best to fall back asleep but it wasn't easy.

The next morning was grey and matched the girl's mood. Tris helped both of them get dressed in outfits from Vivian's closet. Both girls were clingy but that was something she expected with the day before. Tris carried both girls downstairs and sat them at the table as Eric brought over eggs and pancakes, Rowena staying on Tris's lap as she ate taking comfort in Tris's embrace.

"I talked to the office from the other day, and I have the room that he's in. We can take Rowena to go see him?" Eric suggested as Tris nibbled on her fruit.

"What do you think Rowena? Do you want to go see your daddy?" Tris asked leaning her head down to speak to Rowena.

"See papa?" Rowena asked slowly before nodding.

"I'll call after we finish eating and then we can go see him. Do you want to see Grandma and grandpa for a while today Princess?" Eric asked Vivian who glanced at Tris and Rowena before biting her lip.

"Mommy and Vivy day?" Vivian asked, Tris looking up and shared a look with Eric.

"We can do that for sure." She said as Eric nodded.

"It's just going to be us going out then Rowena," Eric said seeing Rowena bright slightly. He was glad that Rowena was comfortable with him still so he was able to take her out on his own.

Tris and Vivian were in the garden when Eric and Rowena arrived back, Rowena running right to Tris and hugging her tightly. Eric's jaw was tight as he settled himself on the ground next to the girls and when Rowena pulled back, Vivian pulled her friend over to the bare patch they were planting flowers.

"He signed over the rights to Rowena. He will eventually be able to care for her, since he was shot as badly as he was but he doesn't want her. Started yelling when he saw her saying she should have died instead of Helena. Rowena was so upset; I ended up leaving and calming her down. His lawyer was there so she said she was going to talk to Jack and see what can be done, He wants us to raise her. He doesn't even want to see her." Eric said trying to keep his temper in control. Tris took one look at Eric's face before moving into his lap and kissed him gently.

"We can work though this together," Tris whispered softly


	27. Chapter 27

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania Being my Beta reader. You seem to always know what is missing before I do. Many thanks.**

**I apologize for this chapter being late but I lost my internet connection to upload it! I have it back no So this isgot posted as soon as I was able to.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

Tris lay in Eric's bed his arm wrapped around her waist, the two of them, unwilling to get out of bed and go for their morning run. It was Monday and Eric was reluctant to leave Tris with Vivian and Rowena alone. Rowena was still prone to clinging and crying and that made Vivian uncomfortable.

"Eric? Why don't you and I go out back and swim instead of going for a run today?" Tris suggested turning to face him, her fingers brushing against his chest slowly.

"It's going to be cold out there Angel," Eric warned as Tris smiled at him gently.

"It just means we can share a shower to warm up after," Tris said giving him a cheeky grin before she wiggled out of his arms and stripped her shorts and tank top off and dropped them into the laundry, her underwear following as she walked to the dresser she was sharing with Eric, before pulling her two piece on. Eric licked his lips as he got out of bed and tossed his sleep pants and underwear before pulling on his board shorts. Checking in on the girls Tris and Eric made their way downstairs and outside, dropping their towels over the chairs before Eric grinned and wrapped his arms around Tris and jumped into the deep end.

"Eric!" Tris hissed as she surfaced, her teeth chattering as Eric wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I told you it was going to be cold," He said as Tris clung to him before biting his neck making him hiss softly.

"Damn tease." Eric muttered as Tris let go of him and started swimming back and forth. Watching her for a moment longer, he started swimming alongside her. After a little while, he pulled himself out of the water his own teeth chattering now that the cold had settled into his bones. Tris followed after she finished her lap, Eric wrapping her in her towel before hugging her close.

"You said something about a shower?" Eric teased as Tris cuddled into his chest and warmth.

"I did. I think we could share a shower, help each other get warn and clean." Tris said letting her fingers trail over his sides slowly. Eric shivered under her fingers before taking her hand in his and led her into the house and up to the master bedroom, a quick peek on the girls showed that they were still fast asleep. Tris stripped off her bathing suit and draped it over the tub as she started the water, Eric looking her naked form over as she started the water for their shower. Stripping his wet board shorts off, he added them over the ledge of the tub before stepping under the water with Tris, his arms encasing her waist.

"I was thinking of staying home today, maybe seeing if I could arrange a councillor for us to talk to. I know I'm not ok after Friday, and you have been having just as many nightmares as the girls have. I also think it would help Rowena to talk to someone," Eric said as he ran his hands up and down Tris's sides slowly, Tris leaning back against his chest.

"I wouldn't mind you staying home today, but what about Max?" Tris asked turning to face him when she didn't get a response.

"I think Four can manage today. I want to know that you girls are ok" Eric said as Tris smiled and leaned her head against Eric's chest, her fingers moving over his tattoos, as his hands moved over her body and cupped her ass. Gently kneading it in his hands, he was rewarded with a soft moan as Tris trailed her hands over his pecs before using her nails to get a low moan. Eric glanced down at Tris to see her smirking up at him before he kissed her hard, the feeling of her arms working around his neck added to the pleasure. The first time they had sex was the day Suzanne came to deliver the court papers, the last time was after they finished the construction on the house. Eric moaned as Tris nipped at his neck, and grinding herself against him. Moaning softly Eric grasped her waist and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively, Eric sliding into her with ease. Once he was fully inside of her, they both moaned in pleasure. Leaning Tris against the wall, he started to rock back and forth inside of her, her fingers working into his hair as they started to kiss once more.

"Eric" Tris moan softly her fingers tightening in his hair making him groan against her skin, pleasure travelling through him with every soft moan and whimper she gave off. He hadn't really explored the fact that he was aggressive in bed with Tris, at least not yet. That was something better left to having the house to themselves. Moaning softly they rocked together, the warm water cascading over them slowly as they built but the passion between them, their kisses full of their love for one another. Every touch meant something to them and they didn't want the moment to end. When it did, Tris was holding onto Eric shaking, her cry cut off by his mouth on hers.

"Shh Angel, we don't want to wake the girls" Eric said teasingly as he let Tris's feet touch the shower floor, her body trembling with pleasurable aftershocks still.

"I know." Tris countered leaning her head against his chest as he started to wash her hair and body, her body melting under his touch before she started washing him. Rinsing off, they stepped out and dried off, Tris dressing in a pair of shorts and a tank top, Eric settling for shorts and an undershirt. Heading to the main floor Eric called Max and spoke with him before calling Four to give him the heads up. Tris head down to the main floor after checking on the girls again.

"The girls are still fast asleep. How are you feeling now?" Tris asked as she started rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Stressed. Max and Four are fine with it but when I got down here, there was a message from Jack Kang. He wants to go over the custody trial for Vivian with us." Eric said before moaning softly and dropping his head forward.

"That feels good Angel" Eric muttered closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"Good. What about you call Jack back and have him come over later this afternoon if he's free, and bring the numbers for a councillor? We can have the girls watching a movie while we have a meeting with Jack and then maybe take them out to the pool. I doubt they would want to go to the park by the hub anytime soon. I'll even call my mom later and see about having the girls and I go over. If we are going to be given Rowena then she might as well meet my parents," Tris said still rubbing Eric's shoulder's his head leaning back to look at her.

"I can do that, hopefully this helps," Eric said as he rubbed Tris's cheek with his thumb, Tris gently kissing it before a shuffling in the doorway made them both look up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, how did you sleep?" Eric asked Tris biting back a smile at the princess themed names he tended to give the girls. Letting Eric get up, Tris watched as he made his way to Rowena (who was sucking on her thumb), the teddy bear almost falling out of her arms. Pulling Rowena into his arms, he smoothed down her curly red hair and walked back to the table and sat, Rowena cuddled into his chest, as Tris heard Vivian come down the hall.

"Mommy? Where Row?" Vivian asked as she entered the kitchen and looked around before spotting Eric and Rowena sitting together. Vivian felt a little jealous and hurried to Tris and hugged her leg tight, her lower lip trembling. She didn't know why she felt this way but she didn't like it. Tris glanced down at Vivian before picking her up and walking to the living room, Rowena staying with Eric as he started making phone calls again.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Tris asked as they sat together, Vivian playing with the ends of Tris's hair.

"You're my mommy and Daddy. Not Row" Vivian said her lower lip trembling again as Tris hugged her tightly, understanding now why Vivian seemed almost as clingy as Rowena.

"That's right. We are your mommy and Daddy, but Rowena doesn't have a mommy anymore," Tris said slowly hoping to have Vivian come to her own understanding of the situation. Tris ignored the knock on the door in favor of talking to Vivian.

"So Row needs you to be her mommy?" Vivian asked trying to figure it out on her own, Tris glancing up to see Jack Kang and a woman she recognized as Johanna. A Peaceful woman if she remembered correctly.

"Well Rowena's mom Helena wanted me to take care of her, just like she wanted your daddy to take care of her too." Tris said as she looked back at Vivian. Vivian thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Row my sister?" Vivian asked softly making Tris smile.

"Yes she will be" Tris said pressing a kiss to Vivian's head as Vivian wiggled off Tris's lap and ran over to Rowena and hugged her before dragging her off to play.

"She's a very smart little girl," Johanna said as she sat in the offered chair, Jack Kang sitting on the other as Eric joined Tris on the couch.

"She takes after her dad that way," Tris said as she curled into his side, his arm wrapping around her.

"I was talking to Johanna when Eric called me back today; Johanna offered to talk to you four about what happened on Friday." Jack said as Tris and Eric shared a look.

"Well, we were kind of hoping that you would talk to Rowena about how she was raised at home by Helena and Joseph as well." Tris said glancing at the girls playing in the dining room.

"She's slipping into calling us mommy and daddy really easily." Eric said when he saw Johanna's confusion.

"I could do that for you, do you have any idea's that you want to me work around?" Johanna said as Eric glanced at Tris.

"I suspect that Helena neglected her to a point, and I've noticed before when we were at the park that Rowena doesn't like loud noises, shouting." Tris said hesitantly as Eric nodded.

"Rowena still speaks like she's learning to talk. I don't compare her to Vivian since Vivian is ahead for almost being three, but I know she is behind for her age. It also took her a while to warm up to me, like she expected me to yell or throw things. She stayed closer to Tris for a while until she either relaxed or trusted me enough not to" Eric said as Johanna nodded.

"With your permission then I would like to talk to the girls about what happened on Friday, after your meeting with Mr. Kang I would like to talk to each of you about it." Johanna said as Tris nodded.

"Thank you. I'll introduce you to the girls." Tris said as she stood and walked with Johanna to the girls playing. Smiling Tris walked back over to Eric and Jack and sat, her fingers running over the hem of her shirt nervously as Jack talked with them.


	28. Chapter 28

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania Being my Beta reader. You seem to always know what is missing before I do. Many thanks.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 28**_

Tris and Eric sat and listened to Jack Kang as he went over what he wanted to talk to them about before leaving them with Johanna. Tris had made them all breakfast as Jack had talked and they had eaten, the girls were now running around outside with Tris as Eric sat with Johanna on the back patio.

"You seem very calm after what happened a couple days ago," Johanna said as Eric looked over at her.

"I am and I'm not. Right now my girls, all three of them, need me." Eric said before sighing softly.

"I won't pretend it didn't bother me to see Tris doing what she did on Friday, the two of us have talked about it, and we reached an understanding between the two of us." Eric said thinking over his words.

"You two work well as a couple. You two understand each other," Johanna said as Eric nodded smiled.

"I would hope that we do. Tris knows I'm in this for the long haul. I'll do whatever I can and have to do to stay with her." Eric said grinning and getting to his feet and picking up the girls as they ran at him. Falling onto the ground slowly he lay there with the two children on him as Tris sat in his abandoned chair a smile on her face.

"You love them. Not just the Coulter's but little Rowena too" Johanna said as Tris looked over at her.

"I do." Tris said fondly before glancing over at Eric and the girls again.

"Do you want to talk about what happened on Friday?" Johanna asked as Tris looked over at her.

"It started out as a regular trip to the park for Vivian and I. Helena was already there with Rowena. I've had concerns about Helena neglecting Rowena but I never asked or tried breaching the subject with her. She was my friend. She knew what it was like to be a mother. I was instantly accepted by her. We both noticed the two men watching the girls so we went to get them. Going over to them, Vivian said she noticed it too." Tris paused to draw a shaky breath.

"As soon as we got the girls they got by us. They wanted Helena. I got her attention with my eyes to get the girls in the covered. I took out the two, I knew it wasn't going to last so I started running for them. The first shots made me drop. I saw Helena after that. I was focussed on getting us all out alive, I didn't want to even consider someone getting seriously hurt and dying. After Helena, I considered only saving the girls. I couldn't fail them." Tris said another shaky breath leaving her lips. Johanna reached over and grasped Tris's hand in hers.

"You kept fighting when you didn't have to. You kept the girls alive; you have done everything in your power to help heal them after Friday." Johanna said as Tris nodded, her eyes closing as she kept her tears back.

"Have you cried? Mourned for your friend?" Johanna asked softly as Tris nodded.

"Eric supported me when it happened. I stay strong in front of the girls but Eric is always going to be there for me and he knows I will be there for him." Tris said looking over at Johanna who was smiling softly.

"You are all working well towards healing." Johanna said as Tris smiled softly.

"Would you mind talking to Rowena about Helena and Joseph?" Tris asked softly as Johanna nodded.

"Whenever you think I should start I can. She's young though so it may take only a short amount of time for her to adjust." Johanna warned and Tris nodded.

"Maybe today? The more she talks about it the sooner she can move on and enjoy life with us," Tris said as she looked over at the girls now jumping onto Eric, Eric pretended to groan and then used each girl as a weight and lifted them, the girls giggling as he did so. Tris smiled as she looked over at them before glancing at Johanna who was smiling too.

"When you look at him alone you would never expect him to be such a good father. He's so attentive," Johanna said as Tris smiled.

"It was something Eric and I talked about when we first got together. Because of how he looks, people judge him and her by extension. Even before we started dating and I met up with Eric when he was running in the morning, Vivian in the stroller, we were mistaken for a family." Tris said grinning slightly before watching as Eric got jumped on, both girls covering his torso, a mix of red and blonde hair on the grass as the girls laughed.

"Rowena? Can you come here please?" Tris called over to the group.

"Coming Mommy!" Rowena said as she carefully got to her feet before running over to Tris who caught her in her arms.

"Having fun?" She asked as Rowena nodded her red curls bouncing around her face. Rowena curled into Tris's side and lay her head on her shoulder, Tris walking them back to the patio, Johanna watching them.

"Rowena, Johanna wants to talk to you again. Do you want to talk to her?" Tris asked giving Rowena the choice. The look on Rowena's face made her heart break. Clearly, she hadn't been given many options before.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to Rowena," Tris said as Rowena looked at Johanna.

"I talk mommy," Rowena said softly. Setting Rowena in the chair across from Johanna, she smiled before heading into the house to grab a healthy snack for the girls.

"Hello? Lynn slow down, breath for me and start again," Tris said as Lynn took a deep breath.

"Ares is taking me on a date tonight and I don't know what to wear, or if I should do makeup and other girly things" Lynn said sounding panicked. Tris had a small smile on her face as she moved around the kitchen.

"Lynn what are you doing on your date?" Tris asked softly as she cut up carrots and celery.

"Dinner then a walk I believe he said," Lynn said taking a breath, knowing that Tris would be able to help her.

"So put on a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt, maybe grab that sweater I sent from Paris and wear that tonight. He's going to love you no matter what you wear so be comfortable." Tris said as she heard Lynn move around in her room.

"I'm nervous," Lynn said as she moved around her room getting everything together.

"Don't be." Tris said before letting Lynn go and get ready. Will started texting her too, worried about his own date with Hades. Tris calmed them both and went back outside to see how Rowena was doing with Johanna, her eyes travelling over to Vivian and Eric. This was where she belonged. This was where she was needed. Despite everything she belonged here with Eric, Vivian and Rowena.


	29. Chapter 29

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**A big thank you to Acromania Being my Beta reader. You seem to always know what is missing before I do. Many thanks.**

**This chapter also goes out to barbarbinx101. I was considering abandoning this story and her pm helped me feel so much better.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Tris fell into the bed with a sigh, Eric chuckling as he sat beside her fallen body.

"Tired?" He asked softly running his fingers through her hair.

"Exhausted, Don't misunderstand I love the girls but taking care of them both, and making sure everything is in place for the end of the school year dinner and party. Not to mention keeping on top of all of Kang's calls and messages is"

"Overwhelming?" Eric cut in gently as Tris nodded in agreement.

"I just want everything to go well. I'll be more than happy when all the stress is over," Tris murmured curling into Eric's side. It had been close to three weeks since the death of Helena and Tris and Eric had full custody of Rowena. She still spoke to Johanna and several chilling details about her former home had come to light. The neglect, the undeserving slaps, the yelling and the forced isolation. It broke Tris and Eric's hearts to learn of it, but under their care, Rowena was blossoming. She easily started calling Tris Mommy all the time and Eric became Daddy within a few days of Rowena seeing him as he always was. He never raised his voice and if she did anything, wrong he explained to her why she was in trouble. Normally it was a timeout that didn't last very long.

"Everything will be amazing Tris. I know it will." Eric said as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder as Tris sighed softly but nodded.

"I know but I still worry over things like that. Things have just been so chaotic I want us to have a normal party. Then get this court date with Suzanne over with." Tris said as she curled closer to Eric who held her.

"Me too" Eric whispered into her hair. He was glad the school year was almost over and he would be able to finally relax for the summer with all three of his girls. Aside from the pending Court date with Suzanne, a date he really hoped it was over quickly.

"I'm ready for the party though. It's coming up in a couple days." Tris murmured as she slipped her leg over his.

"Will you tell me what you're wearing now?" Eric teased as Tris looked up at him and shook her head against his chest.

"You'll see in a couple days. I have the girls outfits picked out now too." Eric groaned good naturally as Tris poked his chest.

"Shush you" She teased her voice light as Eric rolled them over and started tickling her.

**I want to apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others. I couldn't think of where to take it and decided to end it here and tackle the next event in the following chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 30**_

Tris smiled as she partly pulled back Vivian's and Rowena's hair, both girls dressed for the end of the school year party already. Vivian was in a cute little dress with Cherries on the skirt and red flats, and Rowena was in a black and white dress and matching flats. Tris was doing the finishing touches to her own hair.

"Mommy, do we have to go?" Vivian asked as she shifted about on the counter. Vivian thought her mommy looked really pretty in her black dress and she thought her mommy's shoes were pretty too since they had sparkles on the heels but she wanted to stay home with Rowena and watch movies.

"We are going for Daddy, and the people that work with Daddy." Tris said as she helped them each onto the floor and took their hands.

"Stay wif mommy" Rowena said as they started down the stairs together Eric waiting at the bottom a small smile on his lips as he looked up at his three girls coming down to him.

"You can spend time with both of us if you want to Rowena. You top Vivian" Eric said lifting Vivian into his arms as Tris pulled Rowena up and felt Rowena hug her neck tightly. This was going to be the test on how well Rowena would do if they put both girls into school the next year. Rowena was adapting well and so was Vivian. Both girls were happy to have a sister, and since they were the same age, Tris was sure Vivian and Rowena would likely remain close until their teenage years. Then boys and friends would try to break them apart. Tris pushed that thought from her head, walked with Eric out to the car, and put Rowena into her car seat before pausing feeling a little light headed. She had been feeling like this more and more often but she dismissed it when Eric asked her about it. It was just her body reacting to the stress she was under between the party she had just cooked for and the coming trial with Suzanne, which is what she told Eric at least.

"Tris?" Eric asked walking over to her side of the truck his expression worried about her.

"I'm ok. I'm better now. I just need to rest. I'll be happy when Suzanne and the Trial is over with." Tris said as Eric helped her into the truck.

"I know baby." Eric said softly as he shut the truck door, walked back around to his side, and climbed in. Tris smiled weakly at Eric as he drove them to the school, thinking about her relationship with Eric so far. They had hit their three-month mark now and Things were going better. Ares and Hades were still their loveable pain in the butts, Lynn and Will were nervous about going to the party with the twins since their classmates were going to be there too. Tris was openly going as Eric's girlfriend though and it made them feel a bit better about it. Tris licked her lips as a small frown appeared on her lips. She made a note to stop by the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test. She had a feeling something was wrong but she was also late. She didn't want it to be true, she was only eighteen and while she and Eric agreed to wait, she really didn't think it was a good idea to have another child a baby on top of Vivian and Rowena.

"Are you sure you're ok Angel?" Eric asked as he turned the truck off. Tris looked over at Eric and smiled at him weakly.

"I'm fine baby," she promised as she got out of the truck and with Eric's help got the girls out and started unloading the food from the back.

"Please tell me you brought food Be-tris," Ares teased as appeared next to her Lynn chuckling as Tris whirled around and smacked his shoulder.

"Don't do that to me Ares! Or I won't feed you anymore." Tris countered and grinned as he paled and gasped dramatically.

"Not that!" He gasped making Rowena and Vivian giggle. They didn't know the twins but already they liked them.

"Stop being dramatic and help carry the food" Hades said softly taking the stuff out of Tris's arms and Will took a couple containers from Hades as Ares leaned forward and took some out of the truck bed and Lynn took what Ares had out of his hands before walking towards the school, Ares smiling slightly before grabbing more and starting after Lynn.

"If I had known it would be that easy to get help I would have offered them food a long time ago." Eric said as he lifted Vivian up into his arms, Tris doing the same with Rowena.

"Do that and they will want first dibs," Tris said as they walked into the school, Eric's free arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Tris! Eric! You're here," Max called as he walked over to them, the twins hesitating just to the side.

"Hi Max. You know Lynn and Will, and with them are the Twins: Ares and Hades, Dragon's twin sons." Tris said watching as the twins freed a hand each.

"I'm Hades,"

"I'm Ares," they said shaking Max's hand each of them in turn.

"Ok boys lets but everything down and we can go from there," Tris said pointing at the table where food was starting to be set up the twins moving after Tris, Lynn and Will after them. Eric watched them fondly as Vivian squirmed in his arms.

"Daddy, wanna go mommy," Vivian said softly.

"Alright but no running," Eric said lowering Vivian to the floor and watching her take off to Tris.

"I didn't think she was that attached" Max remarked as he watched them too. Tris placed her hand on Vivian's head as Rowena and Vivian peered at the table together.

"Vivian adores Tris. Rowena is just as attached. She's only been with us for a little while but she's like my second daughter." Eric said watching as Hades and Ares lifted the girls up and let them see the table better.

"When's Dragon coming?" Eric asked as he looked at Max.

"In an hour or so. This way everyone has a chance to show up," Max said looking around as everyone slowly filled the gym. Eric smiled and nodded before making his way over to Tris and the girls pausing as he spoke with students and his colleagues.

"EVERYONE DRAGON JUST PULLED UP!" Zeke yelled causing Tris to smile at the twins and she took the girls hands as they made their way next to Eric who was standing with Max. Hades and Ares glanced at each other before hesitantly taking Will and Lynn's hands.

"SURPRISE!" The room yelled as Dragon walked in, surprising Dragon as he stared in wonder at his colleagues and students. Max and Eric walked over to him and Eric slapped him on the back lightly.

"Come on Dragon I got another surprise for you. My girlfriend helped us with it actually." Eric said guiding Dragon over to where Tris was standing with the girls, the twins just behind her.

"Boys front and center" Tris said over her shoulder as the twins reluctantly moved forwards stepped before her.

"Dragon, these are your sons." Eric said softly stepping to Tris's side to watch Dragon's reaction.

"Hi Dad" Hades said as Ares looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to say that" Dragon chuckled as he stepped forward and hugged them both.

"Well one of you had to say it." He teased, the twins hugging him back.


	31. Chapter 31

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 31**_

Tris let out a deep breath as she slipped her shoes on, her fingers nervously smoothing her grey shirt and dress pants.

"They will give you custody of Vivian, Beatrice. They would be stupid to take her away from you two." Andrew said watching Tris fret, her fingers going to her mouth as she started to bite her thumb.

"I'm worried. We have no idea what Suzanne wants out of this. Dad, she may concoct some crazy story to gain sympathy. Dad I'm frightened." Tris admitted turning to look at her father.

"Come here" Andrew said before he hugged Tris tightly to his chest, feeling her shake just the tiniest bit in fear.

"You have the truth on your side Beatrice. Anyone can see how happy Vivian is with Eric and you and that should and will be enough."

"I hope so dad," Tris whispered not wanting to let go just yet. Tris and Eric decided it would be easier for them to be apart until Eric dropped off the girls at her parent's house. Reducing, hopefully the worry they would be feeling. Tris wasn't having too much luck in that regards at least now.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tris groaned before breaking away from Andrew and ran to the bathroom to throw up, Natalie looking after Tris with a thoughtful look on her face. A look that Andrew recognized all too well.

"You think she could be you know expecting?" Andrew asked softly as he stepped towards his wife.

"I think she may be. I could be wrong and it could just be stress making her sick." Natalie said as she looked at the stairs to see Eric dressed in a grey suit.

"Again? I told her to visit the doctor. She gets faint during the day too." Eric said before he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in Angel?" Eric asked the sound of Tris being sick making sigh before stepping in.

"We are going to have a grandbaby. I know it now. I'll make sure Beatrice goes to the doctor now." Natalie said as Andrew sighed and they walked down the stairs together and entered the kitchen to see Caleb juggling both Rowena in his arms and Vivian who was tugging on his t-shirt.

"You said breakiefast" Vivian whined softly as Caleb looked flustered.

"I know I did. Mom, please help me?" Caleb asked looking up at his parents.

"Gramma! Grampa!" Vivian said excitedly as Rowena looked over at them before cuddling with Caleb again. Caleb was her favorite, which surprised Tris, and Eric since Vivian adored both of her new grandparents but Rowena's new uncle was the one she went to.

"Mom, Eric and I are going to head out now. You be good today ok girls? We'll call you later" Tris said as Rowena squirmed and Caleb set her down without complaint and went to help his mother.

"I love you mommy." Rowena whispered as Tris got her hug. It was the first time Rowena said she loved her. Sure, she was called mommy but hearing Rowena tell her she loved her was something else.

"I love you too" Tris whispered before handing her over to Eric and got her hug and kisses from Vivian.

"Come home to Gramma soon Mommy." Vivian said knowing somehow this was something big.

"We will" Tris promised before handing her over to Eric.

"Mind your temper, please. I don't know what would happen if things go wrong." Caleb said hugging Tris close. As siblings, they normally weren't close but Rowena had mended some of the bridges between the two of them. There was still some ways to go but it was a start. Walking out to the truck Tris took a couple deep breathes as Eric watched her.

"I love you Angel"

"I love you too Eric." The ride to the courthouse was silent as Tris did her best not to fidget. The need to move only grew worse as they walked into the building and towards Jack Kang.

"Early as always," Jack said giving them a comforting smile.

"This will go fine. I promise. We have more than enough documentation to keep Vivian with you two." Jack said when he saw how pale and silent Eric and Tris were.

"I know but we are still worried." Eric admitted as he wrapped his arm around Tris and felt her curl into his side. He was still worried about Tris. She had been sick so often in the mornings he was afraid something was seriously wrong with her.

"Let's get inside. We are early but that makes us look good." Jack said leading the two into the courtroom and watched his Clients sit with their hands joined.

Suzanne entered the courtroom with her lawyer and unsurprisingly at least to Eric, His parents. Tris squeezed his hand gently and he let out a slow breath. Suzanne slowed as she got to the front her eyes taking in how tired and stressed Eric seemed to be, but when her eyes turned to Beatrice, she felt a twinge of sympathy. She was too young to have to worry about any of this but her she was, next to Eric, looking just as tired and stressed as he was. Suzanne let her lawyer and Eric's parents sit first as she continued to study Beatrice who looked a tad ill. Eric turned his attention to Tris and gently kissed her forehead making her smile at him before laying her head on his shoulder. From where she was now sitting, she could see how tightly they were holding each other's hands.

Suzanne did her best to push down the guilt she felt at causing the two stress. But she didn't like that Vivian had another woman she was calling Mommy. Never mind the fact that she was never called that. She fought to keep her jaw from dropping when Jack Kang stood and started talking about how much Beatrice had helped Vivian thrive and to separate Vivian from her now adopted sister Rowena would be counterproductive for both girls.

She had not been aware that there was another child now in the mix, and hearing about how Beatrice Prior and Eric put their lives on the line to keep the children safe made her feel a grudging respect for the young woman. It was growing harder for Suzanne to hate Beatrice the more she heard. Not only was she stepping up to be a mom, she ran Eric's household and handled Vivian's schooling, and now another toddler thrown into the mix. She couldn't help but be impressed. She could tell now that the case was not going to go her way. Eric was going to keep sole custody of Vivian and Suzanne was going to be forgotten. Maybe that was for the best though. The more she heard the more it sounded like Eric and Beatrice had everything under control, and maybe when Vivian was a teenager if she wanted to see her, then she could have a relationship with her then.

As they broke for lunch, Suzanne followed Beatrice into the bathroom where she came across the other blonde throwing up. Suzanne hesitated before locking the bathroom door so Lily couldn't follow her in and interrupt.

"Are you ok?" Suzanne asked as Tris got to her feet, flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink.

"Just excellent." Tris snapped before sighing.

"Sorry that was rude, I didn't mean it."

"No, No I deserved it. I've been nothing but a pain in the ass for you and Eric I see that now. I just….I guess I got jealous. I was never mother material but seeing how easy it is with you and Vivian. I wanted that too. But I know I'll never get that bond with her like you have." Suzanne said leaning against the one sink and handed some damp paper towels to Tris.

"Well right now she's scared of you. She doesn't talk about what happens with Eric's parents and you aside from coming home in tears." Tris said as she gently patted her face with the paper towel.

"I never wanted it to be this way." Suzanne admitted before looking at Tris.

"Where are the girls? I have to admit I'm impressed with what I heard." Suzanne said as Tris smiled slightly.

"My parent's house. Rowena adores my brother and Vivian loves baking with my mom. My dad tells them both all these stories." Tris said before reaching into her bag, pulled out her phone, and found a picture that Lynn had taken of the Prior family, Eric, Vivian and Rowena included. Showing it to Suzanne, she watched as the other blonde woman smiled slightly.

"You all look so happy together. Are you planning on a baby or? I'm sorry it's not any of my business but I just remember how bad my morning sickness with Vivian was." Suzanne said watching as Tris leaned against the skin.

"I think I am. Eric and I haven't really slept together either. Maybe two or three times, but I know all it takes is once." Tris sucked in a deep breath.

"I have an appointment with my doctor to be sure."

"You're a great mom. Even if you think, you're too young. You know what to do a lot better than I ever have and you're only going to get better." Suzanne said placing her hand hesitantly on Tris's shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm sure if you talk to Eric we can work out something that works so Vivian has you in her life. It's not easy. She's normally a sweet girl but she has her father's temper." Tris warned as Suzanne chuckled.

"I have no doubt about it," Suzanne said before Tris took a breath and stood tall.

"Let's get this over with. I want to go home." Tris said as Suzanne smiled and together they left the bathroom together.


	32. Chapter 32

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 32**_

Tris nervously sat in the doctor's office a couple days later, texting Eric. They were planning on having their big party in a couple days with her family, Dragon, the twins. Lynn and Will, so she was trying to get all the last minute details worked out. Eric offered to drive her to her appointment but she declined. Eric had won sole custody of Vivian again and he was currently supervising a visit between Suzanne and Vivian. Tris was hoping that they could fix the relationship between the two and Suzanne had talked to Tris about Vivian to get to know more about her daughter.

"Miss. Prior?" The nurse called her name. Standing Tris made her way back into the examining room her fingers running over the hem of her shirt slowly. Sitting on the bed, she chewed her lower lip and fiddled with her fingers nervously as she waited.

"Hello Beatrice. How are you doing today?" Tris looked up and smiled at the kind woman she had known since she was a child.

"I'm Ok for the most part. I've been getting faint for the last couple weeks and throwing up. I thought it could be stress at first but it's not getting any better. I want to make sure nothing is seriously wrong." Tris said watching as he doctor frowned.

"Well I can take some tests, and ask some questions." She said moving towards Tris as she started running through her standard physical tests.

"Have you had any unprotected intercourse recently?" She asked as Tris snorted softly.

"I've slept with my boyfriend a couple times since we're gotten together, so I could be pregnant but I'm on the shot so I never thought anything of it." Tris said softly as the blood pressure cuff was attached to her arm.

"I'll have you give me a urine sample to test for that if you like. Or do you want me to take a blood sample?"

"It doesn't matter to me much. I have to keep up with two little girls though." Tris warned as she watched her doctor pull out a syringe and took started drawing the blood she needed.

"I can give you some vitamins and I recommend that you rest when you think you need it, think you can do that for me?"

"I'll do my best." Tris promised.

Eric watched as Suzanne talked to Tris out in the driveway, his head tilted to the side to hear what the girls were doing while keeping an eye on his ex-fiancée and his girlfriend. He knew they came to an understanding and were somewhat friends since Tris was willing to give Suzanne another chance he was willing to do the same. He was less willing to extend that chance to his parents since they clearly didn't agree with the judge's decision and yelled across the courtroom that they would take Vivian away from him. Eric pushed the memories aside as he watched Tris walk up to the house.

"How are you Angel?" Eric asked when Tris was close enough.

"MOMMY!" The two girls shrieked hearing Eric call Tris angel.

"Hi girls, "Tris said kneeling to catch the girls as they hugged her.

"I'm better. I'll know for sure what's wrong in a couple days." Tris said as she watched the girls run off into the house into the playroom to play with the dolls.

"You'll tell me right? If something was wrong?" Eric asked placing his hand on her back gently and walked with her into the living room, pulling her to rest in his lap.

"I would. I want to know what's wrong with me too. I'm scared something is wrong." Tris admitted softly as she lay her head on his shoulder and Eric started playing with her hair.

"On a happier note, you look really nice. I don't think I see you in skirts very often." Eric said as Tris smiled.

"Thank you. I wanted to feel pretty today."

"Well you are. Even more than normal." Eric gave her a smile and a gentle kiss. Tris tucked her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep before Eric realized it. When he did he shifted her to lay on the couch and covered her with a light blanket before moving to check on the girls who were playing Princess dress-up in the playroom. Passing by he went to the kitchen to start making lunch for everyone.

Tris woke up slowly a little while later and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear Eric talking to the girls.

"You should have woken me up" Tris said as she walked to the table, Eric giving her a smile.

"I couldn't wake you. Besides, you need to sleep. I know you weren't before." Eric pointed out as he let Tris take his chair and gave her what he made for her. Tris started nibbling on the fruit and the sandwich on her plate as the girls filled her in on their dress-up game they were playing. There was a Queen Mommy and a King Daddy, with two Princesses named Rowena and Vivian. There was also a Prince called baby. Tris tried her best not to choke when she heard that before glancing at Eric who looked just as surprised as Tris was.

"Really? Why is there a Prince called Baby girls?" Eric asked mildly, a little concerned with their answer. Vivian had never brought up the subject of siblings before Rowena joined their family, only asking why she didn't have a mommy like other little girls. Maybe to them it made sense to have a baby brother? Vivian and Rowena looked at each other before looking back at Eric.

"Well we wants a baby brother" Rowena started slowly. Her sentences were a lot better now that she was getting help with it.

"And we did not know a good name." Vivian continued where Rowena left off. Tris and Eric glanced at one another before looking back at the girls.

"Well there is no way to guarantee that you will get a baby brother when you do. It could be another sister." Tris pointed out slipping a grape into her mouth. Both girls looked a little put out with the idea before they brightened. Tris tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked at them before glancing at Eric who was just as confused.

"Can we go play Mommy, Please Daddy?"

"Of course you can girls. Take your plates to the sink please." Eric said as he watched the girls leave the table.

"That was unexpected," Eric said once they girls were out of earshot.

"Well at least we know that they want a brother" Tris said giving Eric a grin as she looked at him across the table, popping another grape into her mouth.

"Well I boy would be nice but I love all my girls" Eric said calmly giving her a smile as he watched Tris poked at her fruit.

"Angel is something wrong?" Eric asked worried moving to sit by Tris.

"Nothing, I'm just anxious to get my test results back. I want to know what's wrong with me." Tris admitted coving her thoughts of pregnancy with a small lie.

Tris managed to get through the day without another nap or any dizzy spells. Something she was strangely happy about. When she got back to her parents' house she nervously checked the messages and called her family doctor back. Suzanne had come over at Tris's request.

"You're nervous over nothing Tris," Suzanne said gently as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen watching her new friend. They had only a few things in common but it helped.

"Tris? TRIS!" Suzanne yelled as she darted forward to catch Tris as she fell towards the floor in a dead faint. Suzanne's shout bringing in Caleb, who was coming down from his room on a break, running to them in the kitchen.

Tris stirred shortly after Caleb and Suzanne got her into her own bed. Placing her hand to her head, she was surprised to feel the damp cloth resting on her forehead.

"You fainted on me and your brother," Suzanne said softly as she watched Tris sit up slowly.

"How long was I out?" Tris asked as she accepted the water from Suzanne and sipped it slowly.

"Almost an hour," Suzanne said watching Tris carefully. Tris stared at the glass in her hand she took a shaky breath.

"I'm pregnant. My test results confirm it. She ran it a couple times, but they all come back positive." Tris said softly looking up at Suzanne. Suzanne held out her hand and Tris grasped it tightly.

"And I told you the other day you're going to be an amazing mother. I wasn't ready for Vivian but I also knew I was never meant to be a proper mother. Not in the way you are. You might not seem ready now but you will be. Once you hold your little boy or little girl I know you're going to be fine." Suzanne said as she watched Tris's face gain some more color in it.

"I'm scared" Tris admitted as she picked at the blanket over her legs, the glass on the headboard of her bed.

"I was too when I found out I was pregnant with Vivian. Don't do what I did and throw things at Eric and curse his super sperm" Suzanne said as Tris snorted and started laughing.

"You called it super sperm?" Tris asked between giggles as Suzanne laughed.

"That man doesn't do anything by half measures, that's for sure." Suzanne said, pleased she had gotten Tris to laugh.

"Trust me Tris. You're going to be a better mom then I ever could be." Suzanne said as Tris sighed softly.

"Well maybe you haven't found the right man to be with yet." Tris countered as she glanced at her friend.

"I'm sure I can find you a date. A Lonely man who would love a lovely woman like yourself to be with, Can you cook?" Tris teased as Suzanne laughed.

"Cook…Somewhat. Cleaning hell yeah." Suzanne said as Tris giggled.

"I know someone…but he's Dauntless. He works with Eric. His name's Dragon. His twins just moved into town but they are like twenty three and dating my friends now." Tris said, as Suzanne looked thoughtful.

"Alright I bite. I'll go on a date with him, when you tell Eric." Suzanne said as Tris thought it over.

"Why not do both? Eric and I are having a get together. A bbq pool party in a couple days, Dragon, his son's, my friends they are dating. My family are all going to be there. Eric and you need to become friends so it's a win-win all around. Plus you can make sure I don't chicken out on telling him. I don't want him to reject me, now that I'm going to be having his baby."

"Tris if that man rejects you I will beat his dumb ass" Suzanne promised making her laugh.


	33. Chapter 33

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 33**_

Tris nervously ran her hands over her stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror before throwing her grey to black dress over top. She wasn't showing yet but she was nervous. She wasn't sure how Eric was going to react. They had only had sex a couple times and when they had talked about having a family together, it was always later on, a few years down the road when she was older. Now those plans were pushed forward faster than she was ready for. Suzanne had helped but she was frightened of what could happen.

"Are you ready Bea?" Caleb asked knocking on her doorframe. Tris looked over at her brother and wrung her hands.

"Caleb? Remember when we were little we used to play Candor?" Tris asked making Caleb smile. They were slowly coming around to being proper siblings again.

"Yes. Why do you want to play?" Caleb teased as Tris smiled back at him.

"Kinda. A Small game." Tris said as Caleb nodded.

"Alright. You start." Caleb said as he leaned against the doorframe. Tris hesitated for a moment before smiling.

"Why are you so attached to Rowena?" Caleb looked a little startled by the question.

"I guess, it's because she's been through so much and she's improving so much now that she's in a better place." Caleb said after a moment of thinking it over.

"What are you keeping from everyone? You've been off for the last couple days. You scared me when you fainted." Caleb said as Tris glanced at the floor.

"Can you keep it a secret? At least for a little bit?" Tris asked hesitantly. Caleb looked concerned before pushing off from the doorway.

"What's wrong Bea?" Tris grabbed Caleb's arm and shut her door.

"I…I fainted the other day…I found out… Caleb I….I'm going to have a baby." Tris said her voice going softer making Caleb strain to hear her. He was silent a minute as he took in Tris's nervousness and his own feelings. He was already an uncle to Rowena and Vivian, even if they weren't his nieces by blood.

"I'm going to be an uncle? Like for real?" He said after a moment his voice soft as Tris stopped fidgeting as she listened to Caleb grow more excited.

"Yes you're going to be an Uncle." Tris said as Caleb grinned and wrapped his arms around her to spin her in a circle.

"CALEB!"

"I'm sorry I'm excited. Who else knows?"

"You and Suzanne. I'm telling Eric tonight…If he reacts anything like you I'll tell everyone else. I just needed to know that I would have someone from my family on my side." Tris said as Caleb hugged her, Tris's own arms wrapping around her older brother.

"Beatrice? Caleb?" Andrew asked opening the door to see his two children hugging.

"I don't know what brought this on, but if we don't go now we are going to be late." Andrew teased watching as they broke apart and Caleb wrapped his arm protectively around his sister.

"We're coming Dad." Caleb said as Tris grabbed her bag, and they went down the stairs together. It had been a long time since the two of them had been close and it made Andrew smile. Something brought them together, more than Caleb's new acceptance of Vivian and Eric, and his place as Uncle to Rowena.

The Priors pulled up as the same time as Suzanne and Tris greeted the other woman with a side hug, recognizing the look of nervousness in the other woman's eyes.

"BE-TRIS!" a yell came from a car parking on the street as Lynn's and Will's laughter spilled out through the windows.

"Be Quiet Air-es!" Tris called back as she turned to watch the twins get out of the car with Will and Lynn, Dragon parking across the street from them. Suzanne shifted nervously as Tris hugged her friends, the twins pressing brotherly kisses to her forehead.

"How are you Dragon?" Tris asked as he approached.

"Missing your cooking. I think you and Eric spoiled me with meals. And these two are no better." Dragon said motioning to his sons who were grinning sheepishly and Tris laughed.

"You brought something with you too, right Suzanne?" Tris said turning to face the blonde who was talking with her mom.

"Only after you bugged me for ages. It's one of the few dishes Eric liked when I did cook." Suzanne said before looking up at Dragon.

"I'm Suzanne." Dragon accepted her hand and shook it.

"Drake but most call me Dragon." He said. Tris smirked as she led the group into the backyard, Dragon, Andrew and Eric converging at the barbeque making Tris laugh.

"What it is with men and the barbeque?" Tris said as she stared at them, the twins snickering.

"It's easy to do and you can stand and pretend to be useful?" Hades offered as Will smacked his arm making him laugh.

"MOMMY!" Tris stepped away from everyone and caught both girls as they came running over from the grass where they had been playing.

"GAMMA!" They yelled next before running to Natalie.

"Uncie Caleb!" Rowena called as she ran over to Caleb. Tris smiled as Eric made his way over and greeted everyone before wrapping his arms around Tris.

"How are you today Angel?" Eric asked softly his fingers running over her shoulders.

"Better. Are you able to step away from the barbeque to talk with me?" Tris asked softly wanting to let Eric know now before she chickened out.

"Sure. Inside ok?" Eric asked as he rubbed circles on her shoulder. Tris nodded before taking his hand and led the way into the house, once everyone seemed to be ok. Walking into the house, she led Eric up to their shared bedroom when she was over and fidgeted.

"I am beginning to think you are changing your mind about us," Eric said slowly watching Tris.

"NO! No I'm not." Tris amended noticing Eric start when she shouted.

"Angel, then what's wrong? You've been avoiding us, brushing off my concerns about your wellbeing. Tris I'm concerned." Eric said stepping forward and held out his hands to Tris. Tris didn't even hesitate, bypassed Eric's hands, and stepped into his arms, her own wrapping around his waist. Eric closed his arms around her and rest his chin against her head.

"I love you Eric." Tris whispered her fingers tightening on his shirt.

"I love you too Tris." Eric whispered back, his body slowly relaxing from the stress he had caused himself over worrying about her.

"Eric…I have something to tell you….Suzanne and Caleb are the only other two people that know right now." Tris said pulling back just a little but to look at Eric properly.

"Must be something big then," Eric said softly as he looked Tris over. He could see the worry lines around her mouth.

"Eric…. Eric I'm pregnant" Tris whispered her voice shaking with fear, her teeth catching her lower lip, her eyes showing just how scared she was too.

"I found out the other day…Suzanne was with me….I told Caleb before we came over…." Tris trailed off watching as Eric processed what she had said. She could see him connecting the dots in his head and thinking back to the times they had slept together.

"Your super sperm got past my birth control shot." Tris said when he focussed on her.

"Tris….Please tell me you're serious about this." Tris gave Eric a look and placed a hand on her hip.

"Eric I wouldn't joke about" Tris never finished her sentence before Eric kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist and he lifted her up off the floor, spinning the both of them. Tris had enough sense to wrap her arms around Eric's neck as she kissed him back before they fell onto the bed together.

"Why would you be worried about telling me?" Eric asked softly as they lay together.

"I feel silly now but I wasn't sure what your reaction would be." Tris whispered as she curled closer, a smile coming to her lips as Eric's hand found her stomach and cradled it.

"Well, other than my reaction just now, I would just add more to ask you to move in with us officially. I know we haven't been together long but…" Eric trailed off as Tris smiled.

"I'd like that." Tris said rubbing her thumb over his chest gently.

"Are we going to tell everyone else?" Eric asked a moment later his lips pressing against her forehead, as his thumb stroked her still flat stomach.

"If we tell anyone else it has to be our girls. They came really close to saying what I was thinking the other day. I found out later that night," Tris said, as she got comfortable in Eric's arms, not eager to move.

"I hope it's a boy. That way you can have boy's days." Tris said stirring and looking up at Eric, who was grinning slightly.

"You like the idea." Tris said rolling over properly to look at him.

"I do. So when do you want to tell the girls?" Eric asked shifting a little bit to look at her.

"Bea? Eric?" Caleb's voice called up the stairs.

"In our room" Tris called back as she heard Caleb start to climb the stairs. Caleb came into view with Rowena on his arm and Vivian holding his hand.

"They were looking for you." Caleb said as he watched Tris and Eric sit up, Eric's hand resting on her still flat stomach making Caleb grin.

"Caleb may or may not be really excited about it," Tris said as the girls came over to them and climbed onto their bed.

"I'm going to make sure your friends behave, namely the twins." Caleb said leaving the room allowing Tris and Eric to share a look.

"We have a couple things to tell you." Eric said as he looked at the girls who were curling into their sides.

"Good?" Rowena asked as Tris smiled.

"Yes good." Tris said, glancing at Eric before he smirked.

"Mommy is going to move in. Live with us." Eric said as the girls started cheering.

"Daddy. You said couple" Vivian pointed out.

"Couple means two" Rowena said holding up two fingers.

"That's right." Eric said looking at Tris who was biting her lip again.

"Well….You girls are going to have a baby brother or sister." Tris said slowly watching the girl's faces as the girls got confused before Rowena brightened.

"BABY!" She cried Vivian catching on as they hugged Tris tightly. Eric laughed as he watched his girls curled up together, smiles on their faces.


	34. Chapter 34

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 34**_

Packing up her room at her parents' house was easier than she thought it would be. It took a single trip with Eric's truck to get all her belongings to Eric's house. She had her own key so she was already set there. She had changed all her information to her new address. Not only did Tris have to deal with pre-date jitters with Lynn (who acted surprisingly girly and it amused Eric to no end), Will talked to Tris and Eric about dating someone that was a different age since Hades was 5 years older than he was compared to Eric's eight on Tris. Eric and Suzanne had managed to move to being friends, and he found he rather liked teasing Dragon about his date with Suzanne. They had only gone on one so far since Dragon was trying to reconnect with the twins and Suzanne was trying to change her life around.

Tris and Eric had to move some things about in the master Bedroom to have all her clothes fit, and her books soon joined Eric's on the bookshelf in the study. Rowena and Vivian decided they wanted to share a room leaving the room they were going to give to Rowena as the nursery. The girls had gotten new bunk beds to replace their single toddler bed and both girls were over the moon with their new bed. They had even done the nursery like a jungle.

"Angel? Are we going to let your parents know? I know we asked the girls to keep it a secret but they can't hold it in for much longer." Eric asked as he helped Tris fold laundry in their bedroom, Tris looking thoughtful.

"We can let them know this weekend…But I don't want to reveal the gender until like the baby shower." Tris said as she folded the socks in front of her.

"I can agree with you on that. Does that mean that we can't know either?" Eric asked looking over at his girlfriend as she moved around the room, her multi colored hair moving over her shoulders. She was still in her tinker bell tank top and shorts that she had worn to sleep in but he found it adorable. Eric himself was only in his track pants and the girls were more than happy to stay in their pajamas as well.

"I think we can do with waiting until we tell everyone else." Tris said looking over her shoulder at him and he smiled at her.

"I guess I can wait." Eric said as he put the last of the clothes in their room away before walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So a dinner to let everyone else know?" Eric suggested as they stood together, Tris drawing shapes on his back idly.

"Well Dragon and my dad were talking that we do a potluck in the park…not the same one as the shooting but get everyone together. We can tell them then?" Tris suggested as she pulled back to look at him.

"If that's what you want then we can do that," Eric said running his fingers through Tris's hair slowly.

"Well it is." Tris said firmly before placing a hand on her stomach between them.

"I'm nervous about my parents." Tris admitted to Eric who held her in his arms.

"Don't be. They love you and they are going to love the baby." Eric said leaning down to kiss her gently.

Getting the potluck organized was easier said than done, and in the end, it was Dragon, the twins, Suzanne, Lynn, Will, and the Priors meeting up with Eric, Tris and the girls. Out of the nine people, they were meeting only two; Suzanne and Caleb actually knew she was pregnant. She was nervous about telling her family about it, more than she was when she told Eric.

"It's going to be ok Angel." Eric said as he helped Jane load the girls into the truck, the food they were bringing already in the truck.

"I know but I'm still nervous about what they are going to say. Caleb knows I'm pregnant so he's going to support us, and I think he wants a nephew to spoil on top of the girls." Tris said as they stared for the park, the girls singing their own little song as they drove.

"Soon we may have to get another car." Eric said as he looked into the back seat as the girls changed their song to another nursery rhyme. Tris glanced back and hummed softly.

"I think so too. But we are keeping the truck. I like this monster too much" Tris said making Eric chuckle as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Well it's lasted me two little girls now." Eric said as they got out, helped the girls out from the back seat, and set them on the ground. Eric grabbed the food and took Vivian's hand as Tris took Rowena's the two of them walking towards the picnic tables.

"TRIS!" Lynn yelled waving the family over to where they set themselves up. The Twins, Will and Lynn were placing tablecloths and plates down. Dragon and Suzanne were setting up another table with the food that they had brought from their homes. Tris smiled and waved back as Eric headed to Suzanne and Dragon to add their food as Tris walked the girls over to the small park. Tris watched Vivian and Rowena head over to the park and smiled happily when she saw them play.

"They seem better, is it because it's a different park?" Lynn asked as she came to stand beside Tris.

"Partly, but I also think that it's the fact that they have each other and they know that Eric and I would do anything for them" Tris said as she watched the girls fondly as the other three joined them.

"You do make a lovely family I'll give you that. Is Eric hoping for a boy later on when you get pregnant?" Ares asked as he looked at Tris who looked sheepish.

"Well, both of us are hoping that we get a boy, but Eric says he loves us girls just fine." Tris said placing her hand on her stomach gently as Lynn grinned.

"NO WAY! How long have you known you were preggers?" Lynn asked the three males looking at each other then Tris shocked.

"I told Eric the day of the BBQ, same with Caleb. Suzanne was with me when I found out. I'm almost two months now… I think anyways," Tris said before Lynn hugged her, giving into her rarely seen girly side. Tris hugged Lynn back as the Twins and Will made it into a group hug.

"I damn well hope you're telling everyone else today," Hades said as Tris smiled.

"Yes, and we don't think the girls can keep it quiet to much longer either." Tris said glancing over at the girls and smiled. She was happy; things were working out better than she had hoped for. Now all she had to do was tell her parents.

Tris waited until everyone had arrived before she shared a nod with Eric and they pulled her parents aside.

"Beatrice? Eric? Is something wrong?" Andrew asked looking between the pair nervously. He didn't want the news that they were breaking up. He had grown fond of Eric and he adored the two little girls.

"Nothing really wrong…" Eric said unsure of how to say it without getting hit.

"We just wanted to tell you…that…" Tris trailed off too nervous to actually continue speaking.

"Tris and I will be having a baby." Eric said gathering his courage before he chickened out. Natalie's face lit up as she hugged them both, Andrew's smile threatening to break his face in two.

"A little out of order, I thought marriage was supposed to come before children but you two are traditional in any sense. Congratulations." Andrew said hugging them both before pulling back.

"What about Caleb? Does he know?" Natalie asked as Tris blushed.

"Suzanne was with me when I found out, I told Caleb before we went to Eric's for the pool party and I told Eric that night too. The others found out earlier today, and we are going to give Eric's parents a curtesy call sometime this week." Tris said beaming up at Eric who held her in his arms like she was a precious gem.


	35. Chapter 35

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. So Tris is 18, Four and Eric are 26.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Joseph, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_Texting/ typing_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 35**_

The call to Eric's parents went as well as they had been expecting, lots of name calling and degrading statements about them both before Eric hung up on them and blocked their number from calling the house again. With Tris living with him and the girls, Eric was now starting to look at Wedding rings to propose to Tris with. Both of their girls were excited for their new sibling and when they walked on the streets, they got some strange looks. Tris was so tiny compared to him she was sometimes considered a minor still and with their two girls, one blonde and the other a red head earned them some remarks as well. They ignored it all though and went on like usual. Tris and Eric used the pool more often now that Tris had told people about her pregnancy, and they started doing Yoga to make up for the lack of other exercise they were not getting otherwise.

Tris started showing in time for the new school year to hit and she and the girls kept up their weekly Friday visits to the school to see Eric. Max and Veronica were both happy to see Tris, and when Tris ventured over to the erudite buildings Jeanine was pleased to both see her and find out about the expected baby. Even her doctor appointments went well and Tris and Eric decided that they were going to do a gender reveal at the baby shower. It was fun trying to plan the shower with neutral colors so no one guessed. Most of the colors were yellow and green like the nursery.

"I don't want to know if we are having a girl or a boy." Eric said as he drove Tris to the store following their latest check-up, the girls spending the night with Natalie and Andrew.

"Me either, but this way we will find out the same time as everyone else." Tris said resting her hand on Eric's as he stopped at the red light the two of them smiling at each other.

"I'm looking forward to knowing at the same time. Then maybe we can get some gender specific colors and names picked out." Eric said as Tris smiled at their linked fingers.

"Well I always like the name Salazar for a boy, and Eve for a girl" Tris said as Eric started driving again.

"Octavius and Lottie are mine but Salazar sounds better than Octavius." Eric admitted as Tris tilted her head to the side.

"I like Lottie too. So if we have a girl we can name her Lottie and if we have a boy his name can be Salazar." Tris offered as Eric smiled and parked.

"I like it." Eric stated as they got out of the truck and walked into the store together, Eric grabbing the large box from the back of the truck.

"Hi we were hoping to buy some balloons for this weekend?" Tris asked softly rubbing her baby bump slowly as Eric wrapped his arm around her.

"Sure is there anything in particular that you were looking for?" The girl asked as she smiled at the couple.

"Well it's our baby shower then and we were hoping that after we left and paid that you would open this and fill it with the correct color of balloons." Tris trailed off as the girls face lit up.

"We can do that for sure. Is this the box that you want used?" as she walked behind the register and Tris leaned against Eric's chest as he rubbed his hand over her back.

"Please, can we also have them on a weight? We are surprising not only ourselves but our family." Eric said calmly as the girl smiled and started typing things into her register and pulled up the cost for the balloon bouquet.

"When would you like to pick it up?" Tris and Eric looked at each other silently communicating before Eric looked back at the girl again.

"Saturday at noon, the Baby shower is at one so that would be best." Eric said as he paid and Tris handed over the envelope with the results.

"See you then and congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Coulter." The girl said as they left the store. Tris blushing slightly as Eric helped her back into the truck.

"Everyone assumes we are married already," Tris said as she got comfortable and Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No.. I just guess I rather have the facts straight." Tris said rubbing her bump again, something Eric was noticing as a nervous trait of hers ever since she started to show.

"Well we can always look at rings "Eric offered not letting it slip that he already had a ring picked out thanks to the girls help.

"Maybe after Lottie or Salazar is born. I don't really want to walk down the aisle pregnant." Tris said softly glancing over at Eric.

"Are you eager to get married? I mean after Suzanne I thought you would be a little more hesitant about it."

"I was, until I started dating you. I think you're amazing, we are raising two little girls together, and we have one on the way. I want to be able to give you the stability and knowledge that I'm not going anywhere." Eric said as he took Tris's hand in his. Tris smiled at Eric before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

By the time, the baby shower rolled around Tris was excited. She and the girls had made cookies and cupcakes and Eric had planned to BBQ for their family and friends coming. Caleb was getting their balloons for them and Natalie and Andrew had showed up and started decorating as Tris worked around in the kitchen. Her friends showed up and started helping with the decorating or bbqing outside in the back as the two girls played with the small playground Eric had put in for them. She was nervous to finding out if they were going to have a little Lottie or a Little Salazar.

"How are you feeling? Pestering Eric with any weird cravings yet?" Andrew asked as he joined Tris in the kitchen.

"Not yet. The strangest was peanut butter and pickles, and you know I hate pickles with a passion." Tris said as Andrew chuckled and took the plates Tris had prepared.

"I can't say I enjoyed that stage. I don't like pickles any more than she does." Eric said coming to the door.

"Caleb is here now and Max just arrived with his wife. Suzanne and Dragon are on their way. They said they were running behind. Everyone else is here." Eric said placing a gentle kiss on Tris's cheek, his one hand rubbing her stomach gently. He was almost as excited as Tris was to find out the gender of their baby.

"I think we can wait until they arrive before revealing the gender." Tris said as they walked out onto the patio with the snacks. Tris moved to start her rounds as a good hostess should as Eric took over at the BBQ again, Suzanne and Dragon walking into the backyard with a present and a casually dressed Jeanine Mathews.

"Suzanne, Dragon!" Tris said warmly greeting them before she smiled and gave Jeanine a hug.

"It's so nice to see you Miss Mathews." Tris said as she pulled back.

"Please, you're not a student anymore. Call me Jeanine." The older blonde said, as she looked her former student over. Tris looked healthy and more importantly happy. She was wearing a t-shirt that said mommy-to-be, and Eric was in a daddy-to-be one across the backyard.

"Were you assaulted by Dragon and Suzanne?" Tris asked as she led the way over to the table.

"Goodness no, I asked them to stop by to pick up the gift I had for you but they insisted I come and give it to you myself and that you wouldn't mind." Jeanine said as she set the gift down on the table with the others.

"Eric and I don't mind at all." Tris said as she spotted her parents making their way over. Leaving them to talk Tris was passing by the box when Eric appeared at her side.

"Do you want to do it now or wait a little while longer?" Eric asked softly his hand on her back as they both looked at the box. The girls were now cuddled up with Tris's parents but eying the box, wondering when it was going to be opened.

"Now, before the girls start getting grumpy." Tris said gently as Eric handed Tris the small pair of scissors he had placed in his pocket for the occasion.

"Everyone, Tris and I would like to thank you for coming out today, and I know you are all anxious maybe not as much as Tris and I, to find out the gender of our baby, if we are going to have a little girl whom we will name Lottie, or a little boy whom we will name Salazar." Eric said as Tris cut the tape holding the Box closed carefully her hand resting on the top of the box to keep it from opening.

"1, 2, 3" Tris said she let it go the box opening and the balloons rising out of the box and stopping their assent from the weight holding it down.

"To little Salazar, may he be as smart and talented as both of his parents." Jeanine said lifting her glass in a toast, watching as Eric's arms wrapped around Tris and held her tight, both of them smiling softly.

"I love all three women in my life, but my son and I will have to stick together." Eric said causing laughter as Tris smacked his arm lightly, but the smile on her face dispelled any real anger.

The rest of the party was a great success, and everyone got along wonderfully. They had all they needed for Salazar when he was born, everything in neutral colors. The twins had bought a gift together that proved they loved her when it was revealed as a hand carved wooden rocker for the house. Will had taken several photos and made a series of sets for them with extra frames for more. Jeanine's had surprised and touched them both with the knitted blanket she had made. Suzanne had bought music tapes to play to relax both Tris and the baby when they were restless. Lynn and Uriah had gotten together and made a customizable family tree, and Andrew, Natalie and Caleb had gotten several outfits and a stroller/ carrier combo for them since Eric had admitted that Vivian's was in poor shape.


	36. Chapter 36

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. **_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 36**_

"Daddy is our Baby brother making mommy tired so she can't plays with us?" Rowena asked Eric one morning. Tris was now half way through her sixth month and her stomach was bigger than he thought it would be on her small frame. He loved every minute of it though and for the most part so did she. But as she got closer to the end of her pregnancy Salazar wore her out a lot faster than she had been expecting. The Doctors said it was fine and expected for a first baby. Paired with the fact that she wasn't even in her twenties they told her to take it easy as much as possible.

"Yes he is. And Mommy might not be up to playing with you right away too after he's born. He's going to need a lot of attention." Eric said as he packed up his lunch for work, Natalie slipping in the kitchen when he was talking.

"She took a lot out of me when I was pregnant with her; Caleb in contrast was the opposite. I had lots of energy and look at them now. She's on the go all the time and he rather stay in one spot." Natalie said kissing the girls foreheads in greetings. The girls were still a little too sleepy to do much but they kept rising early not that Eric really complained.

"As long as they are healthy I don't care" Eric said as he slipped out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs and kissed Tris goodbye before leaving for work. He was missing Tris's visits to the school but with Christmas right around the corner Eric was hoping that he would be able to slip the ring in with the presents on Christmas Eve. Tris and he had talked about it and they were going to hand out new pajamas on Christmas Eve after dinner at the Prior house. Boxing Day was going to have Suzanne, Dragon, and the twins over for dinner and Eric was hoping Tris was feeling up to the company. He had only one more day of work after today and then he was offer for Christmas. Friday they had planned to go and get the Christmas tree and decorate it, Tris had been decorating the house slowly during the last week or so and it looked beautiful. Eric had never really put too much effort into it before when it was just Vivian and him but he could see the change in his daughter and how happy she was.

When Tris woke up a couple hours after Eric left she head down to the main floor to see the girls and her mom. It was nice having girl days together now and she was grateful for the help her mom was providing. Last Friday night Tris had sent Eric out to have a men's night with her father, Dragon and Max. Eric hadn't been happy about it at first but he thanked her when he had gotten home later that night.

"How's Salazar this morning?" Natalie asked as Tris rubbed her stomach.

"Sleeping at the moment, He kept me up most of the night deciding to do gymnastics." Tris said as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Christmas is in a week. Do you have all your presents done and wrapped?" Natalie asked as Tris watched the girls finger paint at the dining room table.

"Yeah, it has been rather easy this year to do it. Not like the last couple years with having to mail them to you." Tris said sharing a smile with her mom as Rowena came over to show her the painting she had finished before placing a kiss on Tris's belly, Vivian following after her sister. This was the girls daily thing. They did it when they first saw Tris and before they went to bed at night. It was a nice ritual that Eric loved to see. They were already so in love with their little brother, and they couldn't wait until he was born to see how the girls reacted then.

"It will be nice to have a proper family dinner again, and the family had grown. Next year it's going to be even bigger." Natalie said as she pressed her cheek to Tris's shoulder.

"Well I'm hoping that after Salazar we wait a little bit. Three children under the age of five is going to be a bit much. Even for me and Eric," Tris said fondly. She loved all three children but she wanted a chance to get her energy back after Salazar at least a little bit before thinking about another baby.

"Well you already have the experience with children so you were ahead of me at least in that area." Natalie said as Tris giggled.

"It's different when it's your own child. As a Nanny, you can go home at the end of the day but not when it's yours. It's a 24 hour a day job, 7 days a week, 365 days a year." Tris said as Natalie chuckled.

"It is never ending. But worth it." Natalie agreed as she brushed Tris's hair to the side.

"Yes it is."

"DADDY!" The girls yelled as Eric walked into the house, stomping his boots off from the snow. Eric kneeled down to catch both of them as Tris leaned against the doorway to the kitchen a smile on her face. She could hear the girls babbling about their day as she watched, Eric releasing them to take off his coat and boots, his hat and mitts joining the rest of his things.

"Hi Angel," Eric said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Hi, enjoy your greeting?" Tris asked teasingly as Eric chuckled.

"Loved it. All that was missing was a dog yapping at me." Eric said dryly as Tris giggled.

"Caleb wanted to get the girls a pet for Christmas. I told him no, at least not with Salazar on the way, maybe in a few years when the girls are older." Tris said making Eric grin.

"He was trying to sneak it past me was he? We talked about this when I was out with him and your dad." Eric said shaking his head slightly. Tris hugged Eric again, his hands nice and warm on her back. Tris cuddled closer to him making him chuckle as they stood there together.

"I like this cuddly side of you." Eric teased as he rubbed the side of her belly before he blinked down at her stomach.

"Settle down son" Eric said gently leaning down to kiss her bump before Tris giggled as Salazar kicked again this time close to where Eric had kissed.

"He knows his Daddy." Tris said as Eric smiled softly.

"I'm just hoping he will learn to let his mommy sleep at night." Eric said as he got back to his feet and wrapped his arm securely around her waist.

"It's good for when he's waking up during the night for feedings and changings." Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"And here I thought those were behind me." He teased. The rest of the week passed quickly and the tree went up by noon on Friday, and was fully decorated by the end of the night. Rowena got to put the star on the top of the tree and Vivian was content to work on the lower branches with Tris. It was beautiful tree when it was done and Tris hadn't had a real tree for Christmas since she left for France. The Twins did their best to make Christmas special but there was always something missing despite their best intentions.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and Tris, Eric and the girls were dressed and on their way to their Christmas dinner with her parents. Tris had chosen another black dress to keep things simple, but she had allowed the girls to choose what they wanted to wear. Rowena had chosen a dark blue long sleeve dress to match Tris's, but Vivian had chosen to go with an all-black dress to keep the same color. All three of them wore matching black flats, had their hair done the same, which brought a smile to Eric's lips when he saw it. He had kept it simple with a black jacket and pants, and kept his shirt white.

"You made it!" Natalie said happily, as she opened the door her hair back in her classic bun but she was wearing a grey dress that brought out her eyes. Natalie ushered them into the house as Caleb came down from his room and smiled at the rest of the family before greeting them, Rowena settled on his hip as they moved into the dining room. Dinner was lively and Tris was happy to be home again, Eric's arm warm around the back of her chair as they ate, the girls telling Natalie and Andrew about the tree they had done, and the cookies they had helped bake for Santa.

Caleb was grinning as he listened to the girls and Andrew looked happy to have his family all together under one roof again. Eric couldn't remember a time when he was in a house that was filled with laughter and joy like the Prior house was. It was one of the many blessings that he counted for himself and Vivian for the year. It was just even better now that not only was he with Tris and going to have a Baby with her, but now where was another Daughter in his life and both of them were blossoming with a stable and loving family. The girls were content to sit and listen to Andrew tell Christmas stories by the tree after dinner, Tris, curled into Eric's side as they listened, soft smiles on their faces. This was one Christmas Tradition that they could get used to.

Eric carried the barely awake girls to the truck as Tris said goodbye and goodnight to her parents, before making her way sleepily to the truck.

"When we get home we can open one present each." Eric said as he drove back towards the house, the girls perking up slightly at the idea of getting a present. Tris shared a soft smile with Eric interested in the girl's responses to seeing their presents. Once they were back at the house the girls were still a little more awake but were excited to open their present. Tris smiled fondly as she leaned against Eric, the girls opening their new pajama onesie's. Tris and Eric having ones too to wear around the house the next morning, it would just be too warm to wear them in bed since Eric was a furnace to sleep with.

"Time for bed girls, otherwise Santa won't come to give you presents." Eric said gently.

"Cookies and Milk?" Rowena asked as she looked up at Eric who was helping her change into her onesie.

"For Santa?" Eric asked his nose tapping Rowena's gently. Even still, there was still moments that she was quiet and unsure when she asked for things. Rowena nodded making Eric smile.

"We can't forget that can we?" Eric asked as he picked her up and settled her on his hip. Vivian took Tris's free hand and made her way into the kitchen before helping select the glass of milk and cookies they wanted to give to Santa before both girls went upstairs to brush their teeth.

"How are you feeling Angel? Is Salazar behaving?" Eric asked as he placed a hand on her stomach and was rewarded with a strong kick.

"Like I could sleep for a week. He's been a little more active today but I can put it down to all the excitement." Tris said leaning into Eric who chuckled.

"I don't mind putting everything out after the girls are asleep if you want to try to get some sleep." Eric suggested as Tris smiled sleepily at him.

"Well that can take some time. But as long as you cuddle with me before hand." Tris said, Eric chuckling as he kissed her nose.

"Of Course."


	37. Chapter 37

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. **_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Rowena, James and Lily.)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 37**_

"Mommy? Daddy?" Vivian asked standing on the mini couch at the end of the bed, Rowena beside her.

"Momma, Daddy?" Rowena asked a moment later when they didn't respond.

"What is it girls?" Eric asked sleepily his head burying itself in Tris's hair as she curled closer to him.

"Christmas?" Vivian said softly as Eric lifted his head again to look at the clock.

"Girls its four o'clock in the morning; It's too early. Try to sleep some more then we can all get up for Christmas." Eric said knowing that the chances of sleep were non-existent. Vivian rarely fell back to sleep and Rowena wouldn't sleep without Vivian.

"What is it?" Tris asked sleepily as she stirred.

"Christmas" Rowena said as Tris turned her body slightly to look at the girls.

"Come here and cuddle for a bit." Tris suggested as she moved so the girls could settle with them on the bed. Both Tris and Eric closed their eyes, hoping to catch up on some more sleep and it wasn't too long after that the girls fell asleep again too, lulled by their parent's even breaths. It was a much more reasonable hour of eight am when they stirred again. Rowena was the first to wake and wiggled her way over to Eric's other side and cuddled with him as he woke up. Opening his eyes, Eric was expecting to see Vivian since Rowena tended to favor Tris over him, and was pleasantly surprised when it was Rowena.

"Christmas Daddy, or more sleep?" Rowena asked softly as she looked up at him, Eric fingers running through her hair slowly.

"We can get up for Christmas now." Eric said with a small laugh as Tris groaned softly.

"Even if it wasn't your baby brother isn't going to let me sleep anymore. He seems to have decided that my bladder is a trampoline." Tris muttered making Eric chuckle softly.

"I'll get Vivian up and we can go have breakfast and open our stockings." Eric said letting Tris out of the bed. It took Eric a couple minutes to get Vivian up before the girls went to brush their teeth and Eric and Tris changed into their onesie's the girls giggling when they saw their parents all dressed up, Tris's belly looking funny in the onesie. Eric waved Tris to the table when they moved to the kitchen, insisting on cooking. Vivian and Rowena brought the stockings to the Dining room with some trouble since they had been propped against the tree. They were full of treats and little presents to tide them over for breakfast. Tris set hers on the table and watched the girls open theirs, helping them put on their headbands or putting in clips. Eric watched from the Kitchen, a soft smile on his lips at the sight.

"Mommy's turn!" Vivian said as Tris started opening her stocking, the little treats, and small presents from Eric and the girls making her smile. Eric went next between making bacon and eggs for everyone, Tris content to rub her growing stomach as Salazar twisted and turned from all the excitement of the morning. By the time Eric had everything cooked and on the table Salazar had settled down enough for Tris to eat a proper breakfast. She was more than happy that her morning sickness was over, and she wasn't running to the kitchen every few minutes because of the smells. Tris savoured the breakfast that Eric made and smiled at him as they watched the girls enjoy their breakfast. They were interested in how the girls would react to their presents. Eric had his fingers crossed that Tris would accept the ring.

When they were done, eating Tris and Eric did the dishes together before moving to the living room where the girls were waiting for them, their eyes on the tree and they bounced up and down on the floor, excited for what was coming. Both of them knew that Eric had put the ring for Tris on the tree in an ornament with a tag that said don't open till Christmas. Tris had been curious but hadn't poked too much about it. Tris sat on the couch in her spot and Eric settled himself in his armchair.

"Ok find three presents for everyone and hand them out." Eric said, as the girls dove towards the tree and started handing presents out into piles, sounding out the names. They could recognize their own names easily and it took them a moment to find Eric and Tris's under the tree. Tris watched the girls with fond smiles, knowing that next year a baby boy would be working with the girls to hand everything out despite being smaller than his older sister's. The girls were happy with their presents and Tris was more than happy with the thoughtful gifts from Eric and the girls. Eric loved his mugs both for home and travelling back and forth to work, something Tris and the girls had spent time looking for or making. Tris was tucking the wrapping paper into the bag she had brought with her into the living room as Eric walked to the tree and gently took the ornament from the branches. Walking slowly over to Tris Eric knelt on the ground before her and handed her it.

"One last present from me," Eric said softly the girls moving closer to see better, they didn't want to miss her reaction. Tris smiled softly as she looked the ornament over before opening her hand flying to her mouth in surprise.

"Eric?" Tris asked softly looking back up at him.

"I know you said you wanted to get married one day, but I want to start planning that one day with you as soon as we can. I love you with every beat of my heart and the girls love you as well. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" Eric asked gently pulling the ring from the ornament and watched Tris who was wiping her tears with her fingers.

"Of course I'll marry you. A Thousand Yes's." Tris said offering her hand to Eric as he slipped it onto her hand before stealing a kiss from her lips. Tris curled as close as she was able to with her belly before Eric settled beside her on the couch, the girls cheering and dancing.

"I love you.

"I love you too." Tris whispered back.


	38. Chapter 38

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. **_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Rowena, James and Lily,Salazar)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 38**_

It was closer to new years that they announced their engagement and even posted a notice in the paper. Tris planned on working on the wedding after Christmas and New Years. Tris and Eric talked about it and they liked the idea of a Spring or Summer wedding, outdoors for the most part. They wanted it to be at a long weekend or during the summer so everyone could attend and they didn't have to worry about work too much in Eric's case. Max was willing to give Eric the time off, but Eric said he would let him know closer to when they actually set the date.

Currently Tris and Eric were more concerned with Salazar's upcoming birth than planning a wedding too much, and most people couldn't blame them. Tris was going on nineteen, and Eric was going on twenty-seven and they were expecting a baby with two little girls that were two years old. Lily and James both thought that Eric's upcoming marriage and engagement to Tris was going to go up in flames and still felt that Suzanne was a far better person for Eric to be married to, not someone like Tris.

Tris and Eric went back to their regular routines once Christmas holidays was over, and spring break passed quickly and it was soon April. Tris was feeling huge but she knew her due date was coming up quickly. Everyone told her that since Salazar was her first baby he was likely to come late but Tris had a feeling that he would either be early and surprise them or come right when he was meant to and not a day sooner or later. She was told to rest as often as she could but she had Rowena and Vivian to take care of meaning she was usually on the go. Lynn and Will would stop by sometimes when they had the time and helped but most of the time it was just Tris and the girls. Eric called her between his classes and it had already been arranged that if Tris went into labor during the day when Eric was at work then he was able to leave and join her. He wanted to be there this time rather than finding out after as he had with Vivian.

Tris woke up the one morning with more energy than normal and was more than happy to make breakfast and get Eric off to work. Eric was a little worried about Tris, but when she told him for the seventh or eighth time that she was fine, he left for work. Tris was more than happy to tidy the house and was working on the laundry as the girls played in the playroom. She was on her third or fourth load of laundry, when she felt a contraction hit. She had been having her practise contractions for a while but this was a lot harder, the pain taking her breath away. Holding the baby blanket in her hands she started counting how long it was between contractions before sighing. Getting up from the dining room table where she had been folding she made her way to the house phone and grabbed her cell from the counter.

"Hi Dad, it's me, um can you and mom come over? I think this is it." Tris said into the phone, the contraction that struck, taking her breath away.

"We will leave right now. Do you want me to call Eric or do you have that covered?" Andrew asked as he listened to Beatrice taking calming breathes.

"I'll call him to let him know but I would feel better if you and mom where here." Tris said as the pain subsided.

"See you soon then." Andrew said as he hung up and grabbed his coat and shoes before leaving the house, keys in hand. Tris took a couple more deep breathes as her contractions started coming closer together, making her frown and call Eric's cell phone. Since they were nearing her due date Eric had gotten permission from Max to have it on him at all times.

"Tris?"

"Eric, I think Salazar has decided to come join the rest of the family. They are coming closer together now. I already called Mom and Dad to come over." Tris said her breath hitching over the phone as the next contraction hit her.

"It's ok Tris. I'll let Four and Max know then I'll be home and I'll take you to the hospital ok?" Eric said softly, hoping that Tris was going to be ok. She sounded like she was in more pain than they expected with the contractions and he hoped he was able to get there in time.

"Please hurry Eric. I really think I'll feel better with you here with me." Tris said as they hung up Eric running to Four and explaining the situation to him before Four waved Eric to the offices.

"Grab your things. I'll let Max know." Four said as Eric nodded and vanished down the hall as Four got the class under control and sent one to inform Max that Eric was leaving.

Eric left the school, jumped into his truck, and took a deep breath as he started for the house again. He knew Tris was going to do her best to be strong for the girls but Salazar was coming and Eric couldn't help but worry about the tress of Tris's body since she was so tiny. Eric pulled up to the house on auto pilot before he hopped out and made his way to the front door and stepped in to see Tris sitting on the stairs counting her way through a contraction. Eric kneeled by her side and helped her count his hands on her knees to show her that he was there for her as she calmed again.

"Thank goodness you're here. You might want to take Tris to the Hospital now. We have the girls in the backyard right now on the small playground you put in for them. If it gets late Natalie and I will take them to our place for a sleepover." Andrew said as Tris and Eric looked up at him. Tris's hair was already damp and sticking to her face around her hairline and Eric took pity on her and picked her up. Andrew grabbed Tris's bag, carried it to the truck, and double-checked the backseat for the new carrier for Salazar was in there as Eric got Tris settled.

"We have things under control son. Take care of Tris." Andrew said as Eric shut the car door before pulling Eric in for a manly hug, which Eric was happy to return.

"I'm nervous Dad," Eric muttered as he pulled away, Andrew chuckling.

"I won't lie, I was nervous for both Beatrice and Caleb. It's natural. But as nervous as you are, so is she." Andrew pointed out making Eric nod before getting into the truck and start towards the hospital.

Several hours later, a numb and bruising hand and having been threatened by Tris before having to console her, Eric was able to see his son laying on Tris's bare chest, his cries growing softer the longer he was in contact with his mother.

"Mrs Coulter we need to take the baby to give him a check-up. Your husband can help you wash up as the nurse's work." The doctor said calmly before gently taking Salazar away and started to run their post birth checks on him. Eric wiped down Tris's face and when the nurse was done stitching her up, sat her up with the pillows, the hospital gown still open in the front. Eric held Salazar in his arms gently before passing him to Tris so she could feed him. Neither Tris nor Eric saw fit to correct the Doctor yet again about the fact that they weren't married, only engaged.

"He's so tiny." Tris whispered as Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Tris's one finger in Salazar's grip.

"Strong like his daddy already," Tris teased as Eric chuckled and rubbed Tris's shoulders gently.

"Maybe but he's going to be one spoiled little boy. Two big sisters that have been excited for him to arrive" Eric pointed as Tris smiled fondly as she kissed his cheek.

"I didn't mean what I was saying before." Tris said as Eric smiled.

"I know. If you meant it you would have done it, baby coming or not." Eric said making Tris giggle as she relaxed into his hold. When Salazar had been burped, he took him in his arms again, letting Tris sleep. He was amazed that someone like Tris could make something so tiny and perfect. There was already a few blonde wisps of hair on Salazar's head, and Eric wondered it if would stay that blonde or it would go darker like Tris's hair. Eric found he didn't care, he just wanted them both to be happy and healthy. Settling his body in the chair by the bed and sat with his son as Tris slept, knowing that eventually he would have to call everyone and let them know that Salazar was here with them now.

Laying Salazar in the bassinet, he pulled out his phone, stepped into the hall outside the room, and called the Prior house first. It was late and he had a feeling Andrew and Natalie took the girls home with them.

"Eric your on speaker" Natalie said as she set the phone down.

"DADDY!" Vivian and Rowena cried out as Caleb and Andrew chuckled.

"Hi girls, have you been behaving?"

"Yes. Gamma make cookies" Vivian said making Eric smile.

"Well I was calling to tell you some good news. Your baby brother is here. He's an hour old or so now." Eric said as Natalie smiled and clapped her hands.

"Did they say when you could take them home?" Andrew asked as he listened to Eric and the girls moving about the living room.

"Tomorrow morning. I was hoping the girls could stay with you until Tris and I get home with Salazar tomorrow."

"Of course they can. Let us know when your home and we will stop by for a quick visit. Later on we will come back for a longer one." Natalie said as the girls pouted slightly at the idea of not going home that night. Caleb was quick to distract the girls as Eric spoke with Natalie and Andrew before hanging up and going back into the room to see Tris. She was awake now and was staring at Salazar in the bassinet.

"I can't believe he's here," Tris said softly as she stared at him, Eric joining her on the hospital bed.

"He's here alright. I called your parents and told them. The girls are staying with them overnight and they said they will drop them off tomorrow after we get home again." Eric said as Tris smiled softly and leaned into Eric's arms, relaxing. Her body was sore and Eric was gentle as he rubbed her back.

"Were the girls happy?"

"They were, but I think they wanted to come home tonight or at least see him today." Eric said as Tris smiled and relaxed against Eric comfortable against his chest as she started to dose again, all the work she did to bring her son into the world tiring her out. She woke up a little while later to Salazar fussing and Eric rocking him in his arms before he looked at Tris with a small grin.

"I think he's hungry again. Nothing else seems to be amiss." Eric said as he passed Salazar over and watched as he latched on and made content little sounds.

"I have a present for you. I need to fix it up properly before it's really ready but I wanted to give it to you now." Eric said as he handed Tris a box with a bow on it. He had been keeping it in the truck dashboard for a couple months now. Tris managed to open the box with one hand and looked at Eric when she spotted the key resting inside before she pulled the paper free from under the box, her mouth opening in shock before she pulled Eric down to kiss him.


	39. Chapter 39

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. **

**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**

**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Rowena, and Salazar)**

**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**

**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, which a link is in my profile**

**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**

**There is going to be more jumps in this chapter than normal, but this is the end the second last chapter.**

_**Chapter 39**_

The store that Eric bought Tris was a beautiful place even in its falling apart state, and it was in a perfect location for a bakery/ café that Tris had in mind. It had been a passing dream of her's that she had mentioned to Eric at the beginning when they had been dating, and she couldn't believe that he had actually bought her a place and was fixing it up for her.

"I know you don't want a big wedding, and right now most of your time is going to be with Salazar and the girls but, come September Rowena and Vivian will be in kindergarten and it will be only you and Salazar, so I thought maybe you and your mom could run the place together. The twins ended up buying the place next door with the help of Dragon and they are turning it into a daycare so when things get slow you can always go over there and help out." Eric said nervously shifting from foot to foot as he watched Tris look over the place, Natalie and Andrew looking around in awe of the building.

"I love it. It's perfect but there's so much space, I don't know what to do with it all." Tris said as she looked at Eric who was smiling now.

"Well you can have a counter for baked goods only and a take-out counter and then booths and tables throughout." Eric said as Tris grinned happily.

"I love it so much!" Tris said excited as Eric hugged her.

"It's a bit of a big project so the twins, Dragon, and I hired a couple contractors to do most of the heavy work and all of the lighter work we can do ourselves. And there is plenty of time to think menu's and other things like that." Eric said as Tris hugged him tightly.

"Well this is one heck of a spot. The schools are nearby and it's by several businesses so you will have good business." Andrew said as Eric looked over at him.

"What bout us?" Rowena said as Tris brightened.

"Maybe with the days off, we will have to talk to the schools but we can have parent and child cooking days when people come in with their kids and make something?" Tris said happily, as Natalie smiled.

"I love that idea. But first we need to plan your wedding and then we can focus on the store." Natalie pointed out as Tris nodded reluctantly. She really wanted to get plans moving for the store now that she had seen it.

"Well, we don't want a big wedding. During the summer time maybe and we already have the girl's dresses, so all I need to do is my wedding dress and flowers. Eric said he would handle the caterer and the venue." Tris said as Eric smiled.

"I have a caterer and a possible venue set up at the moment, and Tris was waiting until Salazar was born to find her dress." Eric said as Tris smiled at him and leaned into his touch. They natural gravitated towards each other still. Tris hoped that it always happened this way.

It didn't take long. Maybe a couple weeks of looking for a dress, for Tris to find the one she liked. Her mom and Lynn had been with her along with the three children.

"This is the one. This is my Wedding Dress." Tris said as she turned around in the mirror to look at herself properly. Natalie was trying hard not to cry. Tris looked beautiful in her gown, it wasn't really a traditional one by any means but Tris, and Eric weren't a traditional couple. They both had tattoos, Tris had already had a baby, and they had two other children. If anything else, they were doing things backwards. Natalie wouldn't have it any other way though. This was her family.

"When's the wedding?" The assistant asked as they offered Tris a veil with a tiara before Tris removed the veil and just tried the tiara.

"July 10th. I have a couple months to lose some of the baby weight." Tris said as Lynn looked over at her.

"Tris you know that Eric won't care about how you look in the dress baby weight or not. The man adores you no matter what." Lynn said stopping beside her, Tris smiling slightly.

"Be lucky I like you and I'm putting you as my maid of honor in a nice seafoam green dress and not something like pink like I have the girls in." Tris said as Lynn shuddered.

"Fair enough, be warned I will be asking you for tips to walk in heels since I don't want to make a fool of myself in the stilettos you picked out." Lynn said as Tris smiled and gave her closest female friend a one armed hug.

Tris was more nervous about the wedding than she let on. The closer it got the more she tried not to worry. She wasn't concerned about the rings, Eric and her mom hand made sure they were beautiful and fit. Tris had everything arranged with the girls and Lynn. Natalie and Andrew said they would take all three children so Tris and Eric could have a honeymoon. Lynn and Ares were spending time both at the twin's opening Daycare and Tris's soon to be shop. Lynn had already agreed to work for Tris and Will was going to very likely join them but he had no firm decision yet. Hades was working strictly on the paperwork for both places so Tris could concentrate on her wedding. They were all excited about seeing Tris get married.

"You look so beautiful," Andrew said as he watched Tris fix her tiara on her head, the girls were already in their pale pink dresses and flats. Salazar was in a sleeper that looked like a suit that Caleb had found. Caleb had offered to carry Salazar down in his arms as the Ring bearer. Eric was getting ready by the small country club that was both doing the wedding and the reception. Tris turned to face her Dad and did a little twirl for him.

"You think so?" Tris asked as Andrew smiled. It was an amazing looking dress, a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist to top it off, but what really stood out was the fact that the main part of the dress only went to Tris's knee. From the empire waist down there was a sheer drop that dragged a little bit when she walked. Her silver sequined shoes topped off the outfit nicely. Andrew had never been one for fashion but he knew his daughter looked amazing.

"I know so. I really hope that Eric knows how lucky he is." Andrew said as Tris smiled and linked her arm gently with her fathers and they left the bedroom together. Caleb and Natalie were already in the car with the kids, and Andrew was taking Tris to the country club himself. Andrew helped Tris out of the car and up the steps of the country club as Lynn passed back and forth carefully in her heels, Ares watching his date to make sure she didn't fall.

"You look really nice Lynn." Tris said making Lynn jump before relaxing.

"Thank you. You look like a vision if I say so myself. If Eric doesn't appreciate this then I'm going to make his next get together a nightmare." Lynn said trying to be serious and failing since she was happy to see her friend get married. Together Lynn, Tris, and Andrew walked into the church, Ares vanishing into the main part of the church to sit with his brother and Will. Caleb was going to be carrying Salazar down the aisle as the ring bearer otherwise; he would be sitting with them as well.

Waiting to walk down the aisle was a blur for Tris until it came to actually do it, her hands were shaking, and she was grateful for her Dad at her side to walk her down to the man of her dreams. Eric's eyes had widened when he had seen Lynn in her dress since he had missed seeing her in it before, but his jaw had dropped when he saw Tris in her stunning gown. He had kept it simple in a clean cut suit with no tie since they drove him nuts, and he knew the girls were in pink. But Tris was a true Vision.

"I think your about to drool" Lynn whispered to Eric who didn't respond since he was still staring at Tris. It took everything in him not to go down the steps from the alter too her and meet her half way. He had never really thought about how he would feel seeing her come down the aisle towards him, but now that it was happening, Eric was overwhelmed by what he was feeling. Lynn was grinning as she watched Tris accept Eric's arm and they stood together in front of the Priest. Most of what was said was hardly heard by Tris and Eric before it came time for their vows, which they had written themselves.

"I, Eric Coulter, Vow to love and cherish you, to provide you with a warm and loving home. To always make sure you are reminded that you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and that nothing could ever change my mind about you." Eric said making Tris smile as she listened.

"I Beatrice Prior Vow to love and cherish you, to always remind you that nothing, large or small will get in the way of our love and there is nothing we can't overcome together. I will be your rock when your world seems to be falling apart and nothing seems to be going right. I will stand by you as we raise three beautiful children and keep an open mind to more in the future." Tris said, her voice trembling as she fought back tears, Eric's fingers gently rubbing circles on the insides of her wrists. They seemed to be in their own little world until they were told they could kiss. Eric pulled Tris into his arms and dipped her down as he kissed her, cheers and catcalls coming from the twins in the pews watching. Eric carefully lifted her up both of them smiling as they started walking up the aisle together, the girls, and Caleb carrying Salazar following them.

It was a short drive to the reception hall that Eric had booked for them, and Tris was content to ride with Eric, her hand resting on his thigh as they shared smiles. Eric had insisted on driving to the reception himself and then later he was going to drive to where they were going to spend a little while alone as a honeymoon. They didn't want to be gone to long from the girls and Salazar since he was so little. Not to mention Tris and Eric wanted to work on Tris's Café.

"I'm going to think this is a dream for a while. I can't believe that we are married." Tris said laying her head on Eric's shoulder briefly making him smile.

"Me too, But I meant what I said in my vows." Eric said as Tris sighed happily.

"I love you." Eric said as he parked their car so they could leave later without much fuss.

"I love you too." Tris said as she looked over at him before they shared a kiss.

"If we didn't have to I would leave for our honeymoon now," Eric said as they broke apart and rest their foreheads together.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" Tris asked as Eric grinned good naturally.

"It's a surprise. I know that you'll like it though. Just you and me," Eric said as Tris smiled, taking Eric's hand as he helped her out of the car and they walked together into the building. Already there was people mingling around the room, the girls were peering at the tables, and the dancefloor eager to start dancing and seating the treats that were prepared. Salazar had a little section with the other small children in case they needed to rest, and Tris squeezed Eric's arm where she held it in thanks for his thoughtfulness. She had truly married a great man.


	40. Chapter 40

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are now two years older. **_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

_**OC's belong to me (Suzanne, Vivian, Hades, Ares, Dragon, Rowena, James and Lily,Salazar)**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Outfits can be found on my Polyvore account which a link is in my profile**_

_**Pictures for my OC's are linked on my profile just under my Polyvore account.**_

_**Chapter 40**_

Tris smiled as she flipped the closed to open sign on the door on and walked over to the counter where Lynn was leaning as she drank her coffee to wake up. She was really out of it this morning since she had a late night with Ares the night before. Will was starting later on to help with the lunch rush, but he was already up since he had moved in with the twins and was sharing a bedroom with Hades. Lynn was considering moving in and sharing a bedroom with Ares she was just waiting on him to ask her.

"Salazar happy to go back to daycare?" Lynn asked as Tris smiled.

"Happier to see his Uncles Hades and Ares again, he is very excited for the project that they will be doing today. Vivian and Rowena have gotten even more excited for the holidays now that they have Kindergarten." Tris said fondly as she poured her own coffee and started sipping it. They were going to get busy with their morning rush soon but these moments that Tris and Lynn enjoyed just the two of them. Lynn acted more of a girl when they were alone like this and they had often swapped tips and stories of their dates. The time seemed to be flying by them. Already Salazar was two and the girls were going into grade one next September at six years old. Tris sometimes couldn't believe that she had been married to Eric for two years now and they were still so happy together.

The next time there was a big get together it was Hades and Will's Engagement party. Dragon was very happy with it, and Ares was pretending to be sad about his twin eventually moving out, leaving him and Lynn in the house alone. The girls were now ten and Salazar was six. Eric and Tris were expecting again and all three of their older children were excited to be older siblings.

The girls were graduating high school with their cousins, that will and Hades had adopted, Lynn and Ares children the same age as the youngest Coulter Cleopatra at ten. Caleb had ended up marrying his high school sweetheart Susan Black and they had their own children that were only a little older than Cleopatra was. Eric liked to joke every now and then when he had a guy's night that women surrounded him and now that Salazar was, getting older the poor teenager was always hiding with his dad in the garage or shed as they built something. But even still Eric wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved Tris his wife of now sixteen years, and all four of his children. Between him and Salazar, they had scared many a boyfriend for Rowena and Vivian off, the two girls whining good naturally, when it happened.

And after sixteen years of dating, Suzanne and Dragon ended up getting married. Suzanne being close with Tris and the two women working together in the Café and rather than having children they decided to adopt stray and rescue animals. Now that Vivian was on her way to being an amazing young woman, she got along with Suzanne. She knew that Suzanne was her birth mother, but both Vivian and Suzanne knew that Tris was really the one that held the spot of mommy for her.

_**A.N. Thank you to everyone that has read/reviewed this story. It's taken me a while to get to this part but I did it! Thank you to everyone who encouraged me, inspired me to work when I was stuck with Writers Block, and reviewed asking for updates when I was gone for a long time.**_

_**I will be writing more Eric/Tris fanfiction but if it's going to be an AU or not is unclear. I have some of each. **_


End file.
